My Lover is a vampire
by Yaoi Maiko
Summary: The day had disappeared to night as a certain red eyed man searched for his next 'one nighter'...Warning: Yaoi boy on boy and Uchihacest.
1. Chapter 1

**Yaoi: Hewo, I've wanted to make a vampire fanfiction for a while, but I didn't have a plot…until now! DUN DUN DUN!**

Kyra: YAY…did you make the vampire or vampires hot?

Yaoi: Yep, yep…Who ever heard of ugly vampires?

Sorel: Me…the dad of Karin in Chibi Vampire, Henry!

Yaoi: …He doesn't count! -shifty eyes-

Kyra: just ignore her and type the story, sweet tits.

Yaoi: aye, aye, captain!

Disclaimer: I no own! The songs Oh ah…Just a little bit is owned by Gina G. and Believe is owned by Cher!****

**Warning: Yaoi(BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!)**

Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST! WOO HOO!  
-****

The day had disappeared to night as a certain red eyed man searched for his next 'one nighter', as he would call them. He would seduce them into bed and use them to his fulfillment until four each morning, when he would erase their memory before disappearing back to his hideout. This routine had started a year after he had to brutally murder his clan; no soul was pitied that night, except for the one that looks almost exactly like him.

Sighing as he sat down in the tree, watching the people below go on with their happy lives before he finally jumped down into the bushes and joining them. His wood hat coving his face a little and his black long cloak only attached at the neck so the rest flowed in the air as he walked, his black half mesh half regular shirt with his black tight pants shifted with his moments through the crowd of people that were giving him weird looks. He smirked as he reached his usual bar with ease. His ears were met the music as he entered and took his normal seat at the bar.

"The usual." He said to the man behind the counter.

"Oh, it didn't work out with the last one, huh?" The man asked as he fixed the drink.

"Just not what I was looking for." He answered with a shrug as his drink was placed in front of him.

"Well, you might get lucky tonight." The bartender said with a smile earning him a skeptical look. "The guy behind you has had his eyes on you since you walked in." The bartender said with a smile as he walked off to take another order.

Once alone the red eyed man removed his hat to turn around to see what the bartender was talking about and gasped at what he saw. There before his eyes was a man that looked exactly like the only family member he had left behind but this man looked too mature to be him.

The man caught his stare and smirked at him before excusing himself from his blonde and red head friends before walking up to the bar. "Itachi Uchiha." The man said as he pulled out a chair beside him.

"Sasuke, shouldn't you be trying to kill me?" Itachi asked as he lifted his drink to his lips while watching Sasuke out of the corner of his eye take a seat.

"Nah, you actually did me a favor, killing the clan that is." Sasuke stated as he ordered a drink.

"What favor would that be, little brother?" He asked as he removed the cup from his lips, looking at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"If they were still alive, I would have been, one, force to marry, two, wouldn't been able to come to a gay bar yet alone them accept me being gay, and three, now they're not in my way of what I want." Sasuke said as he swirl his drink by his finger tips before taking a sip and placing it down.

Itachi's mind was wondering what Sasuke was wanting. He was about to asked but before he could, Sasuke looked at him with pleading eyes. "What?" Itachi asked as he handed the bartender his hat for keeping.

"It's my favorite song, won't you dance with me?" Sasuke asked with a pout.

Itachi smiled as he nodded his head before he was dragged out onto the dance floor by Sasuke.

"You're my love, you're my sweetest thing, don't shy away…Don't shy away…" Sasuke sung with the song with a smile as he danced closely to Itachi.

"Every night makes me hate the day, can't get enough of your love…Am I wrong, am I so unkind, show me the way, don't turn away, I can't hide all these thoughts in my mind, every moment I'm just thinking of you…" Sasuke smiled as he was pressed closer to Itachi.

"Oh ah, just a little bit…Oh ah, little bit more…Oh ah, just a little bit; you know what I'm looking for…" By this point of the song, Itachi had join Sasuke in singing.

"Oh ah, just a little bit…Oh ah, little bit more…Oh ah, just a little bit, I give you love you can't ignore…" Itachi smirked as he pulled Sasuke into a kiss as the singing part cut to musical and ending it when the singing cut back in.

"Feeling good let's go all the way, It's got to be…Set me free, But tonight let my body say, take it slow, don't let it go…I got through my love to you, baby please, you're all I need…Like a child, but it's more than a phase, you're like an angel, but it would have been true…Oh ah, just a little bit…Oh ah, little bit more…Oh ah, just a little bit: you know what I'm looking for…Oh ah, just a little bit…Oh ah, little bit more…Oh ah, just a little bit, I give you love you can't ignore..." Itachi sung with a smirk as he danced closer with the stunned Sasuke.

"…What can you do for me, oh, what can you do, cause I feel so alive…I feel your love inside…ohhhhh…Just a little bit, little bit more…just a little bit(just a little)….just a little bit, little bit more…Just a little bit….Oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh…Oh ah, just a little bit…Oh ah, little bit more…Oh ah, just a little bit; you know what I'm looking for…Oh ah, just a little bit…Oh ah, little bit more…Oh ah, just a little bit, I give you love you can't ignore…Oh ah, just a little bit…Oh ah, little bit more…Oh ah, just a little bit; you know what I'm looking for…Oh ah, just a little bit…Oh ah, little bit more…Oh ah, just a little bit, I give you love you can't ignore…" Their bodies moved in sync as they sung, unaware of the others around them, only each other existed in their minds at that moment.

"(Just a little bit, little bit more…Just a little bit) Just a little (Just a little bit, little bit more…just a little bit) Oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh." The song ended but both were yet done as another good song came on. Itachi smirked as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist while Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck as they danced to the next song.

"No matter how hard I try, you keep pushing me aside, and I can't break through, there's no talking to you…it's so sad that you're leaving, it takes time to believe it, but after all is said and done, You're going to be the lonely one, oh…Do you believe in life after love? I can feel something inside myself; I really don't think you're strong enough, no…Do you believe in life after love? I can feel something inside myself; I really don't think you're strong enough, no…" As they continued their dance and sung along, they didn't notice that Sasuke's friends had joined beside them.

"What am I suppose to do, sit around and wait for you? Well, I can't do that, there's no turning back…I need time to move on, I need love to feel strong…Cause I've got time to think it through…And maybe I'm too good for you, oh…Do you believe in life after love? I can feel something inside myself; I really don't think you're strong enough, no…Do you believe in life after love? I can feel something inside myself; I really don't think you're strong enough, no…Well, I know I'll get through this, cause I know I am strong, and I don't need you anymore, oh, I don't need you anymore, ohhhhh, I don't need you anymore, no, I don't need you anymore…Do you believe in life after love? I can feel something inside myself; I really don't think you're strong enough, no…Do you believe in life after love? I can feel something inside myself; I really don't think you're strong enough, no…" Itachi smiled as he purposely let his hands to fall down to cup Sasuke's butt, who blushed as he felt it.

"Do you believe in life after love? I can feel something inside myself; I really don't think you're strong enough, no…Do you believe in life after love? I can feel something inside myself; I really don't think you're strong enough, no." Both were almost out of breath by the end of the song.

Itachi smirked as he led Sasuke back to the bar. "Are you going to introduce me to this one also?" The bartender asked as he gave the two a drink.

"I always do…Sasori, Sasuke…Sasuke, Sasori." Itachi calmly said as he picked up his drink and in one gulp it was gone.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke." Sasori said aloud before leaning in.

"Between you and me, he is here every night, he can't just have one, he has to have them all." He whispered in Sasuke's ear before pulling back with a laugh.

Itachi raised an eyebrow before shaking it off.

"So, Itachi, are you going to be keeping this cutie, because if you're not, I'll take him." Sasori said winking at Sasuke with a smile.

"Back off, Sasori, he's not interested in you." Itachi sighed as he rolled his eyes before looking at Sasuke.

"Really…and how would you know that, hmm? You don't even know what he's thinking right now." Sasori huffed as he put his hands on his hips.

"Because, one, he's my brother, so I know what he's interested in, and two, yes, I know what he's thinking." Itachi inquired as he leaned back in his stool and placed his arms behind his head in a relaxed manner.

Sasori's mouth had hit the floor when Itachi said Sasuke was his brother. "B-But…dude, he's you're brother…you're not seriously going to take your brother?" He was shocked when Itachi smirked.

"Yep, that's my plan." Itachi answered as he placed his arm around the back of Sasuke's neck and pulling him closer to him before smashing their lips in a kiss.

Sasuke pulled back with a blush as he looked away from Itachi and Sasori.

"Hot…Oh, and how the heck do you know what he's thinking…last time I checked you couldn't even guess what I was thinking!" Sasori exclaimed to Itachi, earning him another famous smirk.

"I actually knew what you were thinking, I just didn't want to embarrass you, and Sasuke is thinking about a plan to get me out of this bar and into the bed with him." Itachi explained calmly as both Sasuke and Sasori's eyes widened, one in shock, the other in surprise.

"H-Ho-How did you know I was thinking that?" Sasuke stuttered out as he finally gained his voice.

"I'll tell you when we're alone at my house." Itachi said as he placed the money on the bar and Sasori grumbled as he handed Itachi his hat. "Now, shall we go?" Itachi asked as he placed the hat on his head and hopped off the stool, holding his hand out for Sasuke, who took it with a smile as he hopped down from the stool and followed beside Itachi, their hands still attached as they walked out the bar. _'Tonight you will have the shock of your life…I just hope you won't freak too bad.' _Itachi thought as he led Sasuke to his house.

**-TBC-**

Yaoi: MUAWHAHAHAHAHAHA, it's a cliffhanger….DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! XD

Kyra: That's not very nice, sweet tits.

Yaoi: Oh, don't worry, Chapter 2 is just around the button…XDDDD

Sable: O.o is she going to be okay?

Skyz: No, she hasn't had her daily sugar, so until she gets sugar she's hyper as a drunk.

Sable: and is 'as a drunk' a bad thing?

Yaoi: VIVA LA PORN! –jumps off diving board into pool-

Skyz: -.-'' Yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaoi: Yes! It's another chapter of My Lover is a Vampire. I'm actually really enjoying typing this story. ^-^**

Kyra: I love vampires! -drools-

Yaoi: -grabs paper towel and wipes Kyra's bottom lip before closing her mouth- Try not to drool all over my floor, I need it to walk on.

Kyra: Sorry…heehee.

Yaoi: now onto the story!

Disclaimer: I no own! The song Psycho is owned by Puddle of Mudd**.**

**Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!)**

Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST! WOO HOO!

Itachi reached his front door, letting them in after he unlocked it.

Sasuke's wondered around the dimly light room before looking back at Itachi. "Do you even see the light of day; all your windows are boarded." Sasuke stated as Itachi sat on the couch.

"All will be known soon." Itachi said as Sasuke joined him.

"You and your few words." Sasuke huffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Hn." Itachi hummed as he moved his arms to rest on the back of the couch.

Sasuke smiled as he laid his head on Itachi's chest, listening to Itachi's breath. He could tell something wasn't correct, something was missing. He couldn't put his finger on it. His eyebrows drew together as he tried to figure it out. _'Wait…That's it!'_ Sasuke thought as his eyes widened and he bolted up looking at Itachi. "It-Itachi…W-Why don't you have a heartbeat?" Sasuke stuttered scared, watching as Itachi sighed while leaning up and placing his hands on his knees, his eyes drawn to the ground.

"Sasuke, do you believe in vampires?" Itachi asked quietly, his eyes still on the ground.

"Is this some kind of a joke, Itachi...if it is, I'm not laughing…Because I don't." Sasuke hissed as he glared at Itachi.

"It's not a joke, Sasuke." Itachi said as he lifted his head to bare his teeth to Sasuke.

Sasuke gasped as he saw the two sharp pointed canine teeth glow dimly in the light.

"H-How did this happen…You weren't a vampire when you killed the clan!" Sasuke exclaimed as he jumped up and began to pace the floor.

"Correct, I wasn't a vampire until a year after the clan massacre. And as how it happened, I'll tell you when you're ready…And as far as I can read, you're not." Itachi explained as he laid back on the couch again.

"Not ready? I'm not ready? I'll tell you if I'm ready or not, and I am!" Sasuke hissed as he stopped in his pacing to face Itachi.

"That's what you say, but I say you're not." Itachi hissed as he stood, towering over Sasuke.

"Fine, if you won't tell me then I'll be leaving." Sasuke huffed as he walked towards the door.

"Sasuke, you're being immature about this." Itachi sighed as he stayed on the couch.

"I don't care, Itachi, I love you, and you shouldn't keep secrets from loved ones." Sasuke stated coldly as he reached for the door.

"Fine, if you want to be that way, but if you leave you'll never see me again. I won't be at the bar, I won't even leave my bed, I'll stay there until I die…And if you do come for me, you'll probably be too late…You have five days." Itachi said as he stood and glided up the stairs.

Sasuke glared at the retreating figure before throwing the front door open and leaving, making sure to slam the door behind him. He hopped down the stairs and began his walk home, thinking over what Itachi had said. _'He won't seriously lock himself up…Will he?'_ Sasuke thought right before he bumped into someone. "Sorry." He said as he quickly stood and was about to help the other but stopped. "Naruto, what you doing out here without your 'bodyguard'?" Sasuke asked as Naruto dusted himself off as he stood.

"He went home because Tamari and Kankuro were hounding him about a curfew." Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes.

"What happened to that tall man you were with?" Naruto asked as he just noticed that Sasuke was alone.

"Later, first do you want to get some ramen?" Sasuke asked as he forced a smile.

"Alright, now you're talking." Naruto said as he jumped in the air before walking towards Ichiraku.

_**'I know you still want me.'**_ Sasuke heard Itachi's voice and stiffened before shaking it off and following Naruto.

"So, you going to tell me what happened over ramen?" Naruto asked as they entered the restaurant.

"Yeah, because I know if I don't, you won't quit pestering me about it." Sasuke sighed as they took a seat and ordered.

"Naruto, what would you do if the one I was in love with was a vampire?" Sasuke asked as they were finally handed their food.

"I'd keep you away from them." Naruto said as he broke his chopsticks apart and began to eat.

"And why would you do that?" Sasuke asked as he broke his own chopstick apart and began to eat.

"Because all vampires are full of themselves." Naruto hissed when he had finished his bowl, not noticing how Sasuke's eyes dimmed with pain as he ate. He looked at Naruto with a sigh when he was done and Naruto was ordering another bowl.

"Can vampires die if they stay away from blood for five days? I'm just curious." Sasuke said calmly as he turned to face Naruto after he paid for his ramen.

"Yep, vampires need blood or they go crazy then if they still keep away from it they eventually die." Naruto stated before finishing his second bowl of ramen.

"And you know all this, how?" Sasuke demanded as he glared at Naruto.

"An old friend of mine, he was a vampire…we were in love, but I wouldn't stay with him forever, I didn't want to be a vampire, so he locked himself up and by the time I came to my sense and went to see him, he was already dead…I still regret it…so I vowed not to let anyone else feel that pain…And that means you too." Naruto said as he paid for his ramen and walking out with Sasuke.

"Ah…Well, Naruto, that man…He's a vampire…He also happens to be my brother…And I-" Sasuke shook his head then looked at Naruto. "Forget the last sentence, it's not important." Sasuke said as he looked back down.

"You love him don't you, but you ran instead and now you don't know what to do, because he has locked himself up…Sasuke…If you really do love him…don't make the same mistake I did…But if you don't…let him go…that's the best advice I can give you for now, my friend..." Naruto paused for a sigh before continuing. "But let's not worry about it tonight, you look tired…Go home and go to bed, you're starting to look like Gaara." Naruto joked as he shooed his friend to go home.

"Thanks…Bye, Naruto." Sasuke said with a smile as he began to walk away.

"No prob, Sasuke." Naruto called after him as he walked home. He hoped Sasuke would make the right decision.

Sasuke entered his house with a sad sigh before he kicked his shoes off and dragged himself up the stairs to his bed, where he plopped down on it, letting his mind wander. _'Naruto said he would keep me away from Itachi since he's a vampire...But he also told me that if I really love him I should really go to him…that's the problem…I say I love him but do I…For the love of kami, today has been stressful…between finding my brother and finding out he's a vampire, and Naruto's little story that sounds like my dilemma…Fuck…I don't know what to do…I'm torn between letting Itachi suffer for wanting to keep how he turned a vampire a secret__,__ and running to him, and wait for him to tell me…Ugh…Why me?' _With each thought Sasuke became more and more confused as the minutes of the rest of the night ticked away.

_**'Sasuke, five days.'**_ Itachi's voice taunted him in his head.

_'Okay, Itachi, I get it, five day, now leave me alone to think!' _Sasuke thought back loudly.__

_**'Fine…but you better make your mind up quick before it's too late.'**_ The voice continued to taunt, driving Sasuke insane.

_'Itachi, it's four-thirty in the morning, shouldn't you be going to sleep?" _Sasuke hissed at the voice as he shifted a little on the bed.__

_**'Yes, goodnight, Otouto.' **_The voice said and Sasuke could actually feel it leaving his mind.

_'Ugh, he's such an ass…Makes me want to wait three days before going to him.' _Sasuke hissed evilly in his mind as he shifted to lay on his side to stare out the window.

"I'll go to the bar tomorrow, just to see if it's a bluff or not." Sasuke said aloud as he tossed onto his back and stared at the ceiling. _'But this is Itachi Uchiha, and he never bluffs…Well, I hope he is this time, because I really don't want be a vampire just yet.' _With nothing left to do Sasuke turned his T.V. on to get his mind off the matter.

"I'm so glad I decided to get DirecTV…I love their music channels." Sasuke stated with a smile as he tuned to them. "Maybe I'm the one; maybe I'm the one, who is…The schizophrenic Psycho… yeah…Maybe I'm the one; maybe I'm the one, who is…The schizophrenic Psycho…" The music drifted from the speakers on the T.V., the song soothing Sasuke a little.

"She lays down on the fresh lawn, she can make everything magical, but she tied one on big time, and it makes me want to rewind…to back in the days when we were young, when everything was like a loaded gun, ready to go off in any minute and you know we're gonna win again…Yeah you know we're gonna win again…Yeah you know we're gonna win again…Maybe I'm the one; maybe I'm the one, who is…The schizophrenic psycho… yeah…Maybe I'm the one; maybe I'm the one, who is…The paranoid flake-oh… yeah" Sasuke was now singing along happily with the song with jumping on the bed and swing his head back and forth while playing air guitar.

"She lays down on the sidewalk, never very analytical, she is something simply beautiful, reappear with youth and magical…Back in the days when we were young, when everything was like a loaded gun, ready to go off in any minute, yeah you know we're gonna win again…Maybe I'm the one; maybe I'm the one, who is…The schizophrenic Psycho… yeah…Maybe I'm the one; maybe I'm the one, who is…The paranoid flake-oh… yeah…I'm the one, I'm the one, who is…The schizophrenic psycho…I'm the one, I'm the one, who is…The schizophrenic psycho…You're the one, You're the one, who is…The schizophrenic psycho" He started to hang bang his head as he continued to sing.

"Back in the days when we were young, when everything was like a loaded gun, ready to go off in any minute, and you know we're gonna win again…Maybe I'm the one; maybe I'm the one, who is…The schizophrenic psycho… yeah…Maybe I'm the one; maybe I'm the one, who is…The paranoid flake-oh…You're the one, You're the one, who is…The schizophrenic psycho…(Maybe I'm the one; maybe I'm the one, who is…Who is the schizophrenic psycho)…You're the one, You're the one, who is…The schizophrenic psycho…(Maybe I'm the one; maybe I'm the one, who is…Who is the schizophrenic psycho)…you're the one, you're the one, who is the schizophrenic psycho." Sasuke flopped down on the bed as the song ended falling fast asleep; as the T.V. was left on to help him sleep until Naruto came to rudely wake him up that is. He was totally unaware of the sad presence in his mind as he slept, that was watching his dreams also. The presence in his mind soon left as it had fallen asleep as soon as the sun began to rise.

**-TBC-******

**Yaoi: I have 6 more words in this chapter than the first one…XDD…I'm just that good…Anyway, sorry if it sucked…I swear chapter 3 and 4 will be better….I was trying to stretch this chapter out so it's fit chapters 3 and 4 and now it does! ^-^**

Kyra: Yep, sweet tits is just that good!

Yaoi: T-t-t-t-totally dude! XD

Kyra: Party like a rock star?

Yaoi: Yeppers!

Kyra: Wowness….totally random too.

Yaoi: As usual…^o^

Kyra: And that's why we love you.

Yaoi: Yay! I feel the love!

Sable: I don't love her.

Yaoi: Suck it!

Sable: Sorry, my mom warned me about sticking small objects in my mouth.

Skyz: Ohhhhh, burn! XDD

Yaoi: You can eat me, Skyz!

Skyz: O.O such language is not necessary…And I will later.

Yaoi: O.O Oh snap!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaoi: Yep, you guessed right, another chapter of My Lover is a Vampire!**

Hatome: How the heck are you getting so many chapters done?

Yaoi: I did them last week when I was at my mom's…duh! XD

Hatome: Ah, I got ya.

Yaoi: Yep, I always have time on my hands there.

Kyra: VAMPIRE PORN!

Yaoi: Kinky!

Kyra/Hatome: Yup yup! XD

Disclaimer: I no own!

Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!)

Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST! WOO HOO!

"Man, Sasuke, are you trying to be the next me or something?" Gaara asked as Sasuke sat down with him and Naruto at their usual booth.

"No, I just didn't get much sleep last night." Sasuke snapped before the waiter took their order.

"And why's that?" Gaara asked as he glared at Sasuke.

"I had a lot on my mind." Sasuke said as he began to search the part of the bar behind Gaara and Naruto.

"Right, and how late did this 'thinking' keep you up?" Gaara continued to press Sasuke for answers.

"Well, till four-fifty in the morning." Sasuke stated as he looked behind him and sighed sadly before turning back to his friends.

"Baka...What the heck are you looking for?" Naruto finally spoke as he caught Sasuke's sad expression that he was trying to hide.

"Huh…Oh…Nothing…I'm not looking for anything, why do you ask?" Sasuke lied as he forced a smile as the waiter came and gave them their drinks.

"Because, one, that thing with your brother last night, and, two, the sad expression you're hiding because you are looking for him and he's not here." Naruto stated as he glared at Sasuke, who glared back.

_'Damn it, when did Naruto become able to read me like a book…I obviously don't give him enough credit.' _Sasuke thought as he forced his glare away to be replaced with an emotionless face. "So what if that's what my problem is…It's my problem not yours, so butt out, because it's none of your business." Sasuke hissed as he gulped his drink down, threw his money for it on the table, and stormed out the bar.

"Someone was pmsing today." Naruto grumbled as he slumped back in the booth.

"Ah, just ignore him, Naruto…As in what you say…He has that stick too far shoved up his ass." Gaara mumbled as he reached for his drink, while Naruto brought his to his own lips.

"Yeah, I guess so, but I can't help but feel bad that he can't make up his damn mind." Naruto said into his glass before he took a sip.

"He will, let's just hope he makes the right choice." Gaara stated as he took sip of his drink.

Sasuke grumbled as he walked home. He was tired and he was pissed. _'Damn that Itachi!' _Sasuke cursed the vampire in his mind as he reached his front door.

_**'That's not very nice to say, Otouto.' **_Itachi's voice drifted through his mind.

_'Itachi, damn it, leave me the fuck along right now.'_ Sasuke hissed as he made his way to his bedroom and onto his cozy bed.

_**'Fine but you now have four days left.' **_And with that the presence left Sasuke's mind to let the raven haired man think.

_'Okay, let's think…The pros of being a vampire…one, I'll be with Itachi forever, two, I can actually stay up all night and sleep all day, three, I do like blood…hmm…but what about the cons of being a vampire…hmm…well, one, I'd live forever unless killed however a vampire is killed, two, I wouldn't be able to see my friends until night, three, I'd be hated by all the village…wait..forget the last one, they already hate me…Mmm'kay, let's try a different one for number three again…Thinking…Thinking…Thinking…..I got nothing'_ Sasuke sighed sadly as he tossed onto his back to look at the ceiling.

_'So my pros over weigh my cons…But do I really want to be a vampire just yet…can't I just be with Itachi till I'm ready to be one?' _As Sasuke was deep in thought he didn't feel Itachi's presence enter his mind again.

_**'Otouto, you can be with me without being a vampire…I'm willing to wait until you are ready…But I do have one question you have to ask all your friends.'**_Itachi's voice drifted through his mind for the second time today.

_'And what would that be, Aniki?' _Sasuke answered back as he began to sit up in bed.

_**'I'll give you some advice before I give you the question…Only trust the ones that are not afraid of vampires…now the question…Ask everyone of your friends 'would they hate you if you were a vampire?'…If any answer yes, remember who they are and stay away…You might as well get in the habit of avoiding them before you decide to be a vampire…Do you understand, Sasuke?'**__****_

Sasuke stayed empty minded for awhile to let Itachi's words sink in. _'Yeah, I understand…I'll go back to the bar and ask Gaara and Naruto…will you be there if I go?' _Sasuke asked after his mind finally understood.

_**'…I won't be there, Sasuke.' **_Itachi said after a few moments of silence.

_'And why not?' _Sasuke huffed as he shifted to get out of bed.

_**'…Because I lied to you when I said you had five days to decide, you really only had three…if I don't get blood by tomorrow, I'll be gone for good.' **_Itachi's voice grew lower as each word was pushed into Sasuke's mind.

_'WHAT? Damn it, Itachi, I'll be over there after I tell Naruto and Gaara that I'm sorry for the way I acted.'_ Sasuke screamed in his mind at Itachi before quickly changing into a better looking outfit and dashing out his bedroom to the front door.

_**'Very well then, you have ten hours before it is tomorrow…I must go for I'm too weak to continue this.' **_Itachi's voice barely a whisper in Sasuke's mind before it disappeared.

"Kuso!" Sasuke cursed as he threw his shoes on and ran out the door.

He stopped running as he reached the bar's front doors, quickly going inside and finding his friends he runs up to them.

"Hey, Sasuke, what's wrong? It looks like you saw a ghost or something." Naruto stated as he looked at Sasuke curiously.

"I've come back to apologize for my actions earlier and to ask Gaara and you a question." Sasuke explained once he caught his breath.

"You're forgiven…and what question, Sasuke?" Gaara joined in the conversation, just as confused as Naruto was.

"Would you guys hate me if I was a vampire?" Sasuke felt stupid asking this question…it was just too obvious what could happen to him.

"Of course not, Sasuke…You're our friend, we wouldn't care if you were to turn into a wolf…nothing can change the fact that you're Sasuke, and our friend." Naruto said proudly as he watched a smile spread across Sasuke's face.

"Now, mind explaining why you asked such a silly question." Gaara interrupted with an invisible eyebrow drawn up in question.

"Just curious that's all." Sasuke lied as he smiled brightly. He now understood why Itachi made him ask his friends.

"Well, the only people you would have to worry about if you were a vampire would be stupid Gai, idiot Lee, and last but not least, your air headed fan club…which isn't anyone we care about." Gaara mumbled with a smirk as he leaned back in the booth.

"True…I'm sorry to cut this short but I got to run." Sasuke said in a rush as his smile was replaced with a worried look.

"I know…Go save him, Sasuke." Gaara's smirk still played on his lips.

"Oka-Wait how did you know…Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he glared at his blonde friend.

"Wait, I didn't tell him anything." Naruto said defensively.

"He really didn't…I read his mind…You see I'm part vampire." Gaara said as he showed his fangs to prove he was speaking the truth.

"I didn't know that!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked over at Gaara with a glare.

"I didn't see a reason to tell you." Gaara mumbled in a Shikamaru type of tone.

"You were scared I wouldn't still love you if I knew, weren't you?" Naruto said as he poked Gaara in the chest.

"…Yes…Happy?" Gaara hissed as he glared at Naruto.

"Baka, you don't keep secrets from your loved ones!" Naruto said as he smacked Gaara in the back off the head earning him a pout and whine.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but I really have to go now, Itachi needs me." Sasuke cut in, worry written all over his face.

"Okay, Sasuke, bye…I know you'll make the right choice when you get there." Naruto said with a smile as Sasuke bowed before dashing out the door and running as fast as his legs could take him to Itachi's house.

_'Damn it, why did Itachi have to live so far away from the village?'_ Sasuke thought, pissed at the distance the house was from him. He didn't care that people where watching the black blur that was him going by, all he cared about right now was getting to Itachi's house as soon as possible and save him.

_'Damn that Itachi for lying to me…I wouldn't be in this mess if he would have told me the truth!' _Sasuke thought as he saw the mansion come into view. Its massive gates scared anyone that didn't know the person that lived there away.

The dark of the night made the house look haunted almost, but Sasuke knew that it wasn't. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked through the gates and calmly up the walk way, being careful not to wake Itachi's night animals. He slammed the door shut once he was safely inside the house. He stayed where he was as he let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He slowly made his way through the dark to the stairs, very cautious of his surroundings. Mentally sighing as he made it to the top, he listened for any movement as he slowly walked down the hall, making sure to make little noise as possible.

"Sasuke?" A raspy voice came from the room to the right that Sasuke just happened to be passing.

"Yes." He answered the voice as he walked into the room that was dimly lighted like the living room was when he had been here the first time.

"You actually came." Itachi rasped, he meant it as more of a statement then a question.

Sasuke's frowned as he heard Itachi trying to breath. "Itachi?" Sasuke asked sadly as he sat on the bed beside him and looked down at his eyes.

Itachi was about to answer but before he could he felt a sharp pain hit his left cheek sending his head to look to the right from the force of it.

"How dare you lie to me about something as important as that…Were you trying to purposely kill yourself and leave me here alone?" Sasuke screeched as tears ran down his cheeks.

Itachi lifted his hand up and wiped the tears away on the raven haired boy's cheeks. "I'm sorry, Otouto, I know I shouldn't of done that…I was planning on you coming back earlier but you never did and so I just finally told you the truth, I never meant to hurt you." Itachi whispered for his throat stung from being dry.

"…All you need is blood and you'll be better…Right?" Sasuke asked as he looked down not looking at his brother and silence followed soon after.

"…Yeah." Itachi finally answered him and Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Alright then…You can have some of my blood." Sasuke proudly stated as he opened his eyes and stared at Itachi.

"Sasuke, I couldn't do th-" Itachi began but was cut off by Sasuke raising his hand.

"No, I won't hear this; you will not die on me and that is final." Sasuke hissed at Itachi as he removed his shirt and laid on the pale skin of his brother.

"I'll try to make it as painless as possible then." Itachi said as he finally caved in. He would of anyway, he can never say no to Sasuke.

"And I'll bear with it." Sasuke mumbled into Itachi's clothes as Itachi leaned down and began to kiss Sasuke's neck that soon turned into licks.

"Okay, here I go, Sasuke." Itachi warned as he let his fangs grow out.

"I'm ready, Aniki." Sasuke said as he felt Itachi's fangs on his neck then as soon as he felt that he felt them push into him. He hissed at the pain and dug is nails into Itachi's shoulders as he felt blood leave him. "Itachi, I feel lightheaded." Sasuke said as he became relaxed on Itachi's chest.

_**'You're alright, I'm not taking all of it…Just enough for me to live.'**_ Itachi's voice sounded in Sasuke mind right before he fell asleep on Itachi with a contented sigh.

Itachi sighed as he pulled back before he took too much of Sasuke's blood. "Thank you, Sasuke." He said as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist while licking Sasuke's wound that he was making quickly heal. He quit licking once it was and smiled as Sasuke's eyes began to try to open.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked when his eyes finally did open and he could look up.

"Yes, my love?" Itachi asked as he gently kissed Sasuke's lips.

"How do you feel?" Sasuke asked as he yawned.

"Better, thanks to you." Itachi said his smile brightening as he watched Sasuke.

"I'm glad I could be of help." Sasuke said as he laid his head back down on Itachi's chest.

"I'm glad you got here in time…But as for now you need rest." Itachi stated and Sasuke could only nodded his head as he fell asleep again as Itachi stroked his hair.

**-TBC-**

-  
Yaoi: Holy freakin' Moses, This is so far the longest chapter I have typed and it only took my two hours and a half! O.o How the heck did I pull this one off?

Skyz: Because, one, you already had the plan for this chapter more than the last two…and, two…You just like to type a lot.

Yaoi: True…and is number 'two' include talking too?

Skyz: Yep.

Yaoi: Well, fuck you with something hard and sand papery!

Skyz: Very original, Yaoi. -rolls eyes-

Yaoi: Okay you want original...Fuck you!

Skyz: When, where, how hard, how many times, and with what?

Yaoi: Now, on this table, as hard as I can, until you can't more, and with anything that wouldn't hurt you. -smirk-

Skyz: O.O Oh snap!


	4. Chapter 4

**Yaoi: My mom is bitching at me because I'm staying up till three or four in the morning before I finally go to bed and then don't wake up until twelve or one…It's all because school is starting again soon…so with that I have to quickly finish this story or I'll never get it done! -sweat drop-**

Kyra: Well, you're doing good so far…do you know the full plot for this chapter like you did with chapter three?

Yaoi: -double sweat drop- No.

Kyra: Hmm…why not, sweet tits?

Yaoi: I don't know which chapter I want to put this certain scene in.

Skyz: haha!

Yaoi: Onto the story before I rape Skyz!

Skyz: O.O oh po-ta-toe!

Disclaimer: I no own! The song Sweet Dreams(Dance Mix) is owned by La Bouche.

Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!)

Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST! WOO HOO!

Black eyes fluttered open as he tried to stretch but couldn't for the pair of arms around his waist and the chest he was pressed against. Noticing that all he could do was turn to face Itachi, so he did and smiled as he watched his vampire sleep. He cautiously lifted his hand and brushed back Itachi's bangs so he could see the face beneath. He was so deep in thought about Itachi he didn't notice the slightest twitch of Itachi's eyes before they opened.

"Sleeping beauty is awake I see." Itachi smirked as he brushed the hair stuck to Sasuke's face away.

"How long have I been asleep?" Sasuke asked as Itachi began to stroke his hair.

"A full day…It's already night." Itachi stated as he moved into a sitting position with Sasuke.

"You mean to tell me it's already the night after I came here to save you?" Sasuke asked with wide eyes when realization his him.

"Yeah, you're friends came to visit but I couldn't wake you so they just told me to meet them at the bar tonight." Itachi explained with a smile.

"Itachi, why did you have me ask that question to my friends…Was it to help me make a decision on being a vampire or not?" Sasuke asked as he looked up at Itachi.

"Somewhat…It was also to make you feel safe knowing you had friends that wouldn't care and would protect you if anyone besides them found out." Itachi explained, his smile never leaving as he continued to stoke Sasuke's hair.

"That's what I thought after I had asked Naruto and Gaara, but I wasn't sure." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and leaned into Itachi.

"You know we should really be going to the bar right now, you're friends are very worried about you." Itachi interrupted the silence and stopped his hand in mid stroke as Sasuke looked at him.

"I know." Sasuke said as Itachi released him and he stood.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything I could wear, do you?" Sasuke asked timidly as he noticed that he was still shirtless.

"Yeah, I'll get them while you get in the shower." Itachi smiled as he stood and walked over to his closet, throwing it open he began to dig.

"Arigato, Itachi." Sasuke said with a bow as he ran into the bathroom.

Itachi smiled as he continued to dig through the many of clothes that he had stored. Once finding what he was looking for he silently opened the door and laid them on the sink before quietly leaving, but not before catching Sasuke's naked silhouette on the curtain.

Itachi calmly sat on the bed as he waited for Sasuke to finish his shower. He smirked as he heard the water stop and a mad 'urgh' erupt from behind the door.

"Itachi, there's no way I'm wearing this!" Sasuke exclaimed as he stuck his head out the door and glared at the very comfortable vampire on the bed.

"It's that or nothing at all…take your pick." Itachi said as his smirk grew as Sasuke continued to glare but with a slight pink tint on his cheeks.

"Fine, I'll wear it but you have to make up for it!" Sasuke screeched before pulling his head out of the door and slamming it.

Itachi whistled as Sasuke emerged from the bathroom five minutes later.

Sasuke was dressed in a tight black shirt that had 'If you think my shirt is tight…' in white letters across the chest, and very tight black leather pants, some black rubber bracelets where on his left arm, and to top it off there was a black spiked necklace with the outfit.

"You're definitely paying for this." Sasuke hissed as he pounced on Itachi, throwing him to the bed.

"I'll pay for it later, Sasuke, first I need to take a shower." Itachi said with a smirk as Sasuke pouted as he was pushed off.

"Fine…Make it quick then." Sasuke joked as he sat up on the bed crossed leg while Itachi grabbed his clothes for the evening and entered the bathroom.

Sasuke listed to the water as it cut on while he let his mind wander. _'I'm seriously making Itachi pay for this…Well, then again this is a good shirt…and it is pretty funny…I'll still make him pay.' _Sasuke thought with a smirk as the water cut off and ten minutes later Itachi emerged. Sasuke had to catch his jaw from dropping when he saw what Itachi was wearing.

Itachi decided to where his lightly lose black shirt that had 'Weapon of ass destruction' in white letters across the chest, black tight pants, his black necklace with what looked like three knots in it hung low; almost touching his shirt collar, and to top it all off he had his nails painted black.

"Like what you see, Otouto?" Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear as he sat on the bed to pull his socks on.

Sasuke turned his head with a glare towards Itachi. "You did this on purpose!" He hissed, earning him a smirk.

"What ever gave you that idea, Sasuke?" Itachi faked hurt as he turned to look at Sasuke once done with his socks, the smirk still in place.

"Ass." Sasuke hissed as he pounced on Itachi and started to wrestle with him.

"Sasuke, you might as well give up, you can't win against a vampire." Itachi said as he pinned Sasuke to the bed.

"Fine, let's just go to the bar and get this over with." Sasuke mumbled as he turned his face away from Itachi.

Itachi placed his hand under Sasuke's chin, pushing until Sasuke was looking at him, then leaning down and giving Sasuke a gentle kiss on the lips before pulling away and off Sasuke. "Come on…The night isn't getting any younger." Itachi said as he held his hand out for Sasuke, who took it with a smile. Itachi smiled as they walked out to the front door, throwing their shoes on and leaving.

"You know you look better without that cloak of yours." Sasuke stated as they reached the bar.

"No, I didn't know, thanks for telling me." Itachi said with a smile as he opened the front door, making a hand gesture that stated 'after you' to Sasuke, who blushed as he walked past Itachi into the bar, where music filled his ears once inside. Itachi smirked as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and searched the bar with Sasuke for his friends.

"Oh, there they are." Itachi said as he led Sasuke to them.

"Hey, guys." Naruto greeted with a smile as he spotted them walking up.

"Hey, Naruto, Gaara." Itachi said as he took a seat and placed Sasuke in his lap against the boy's will.

"Nice shirt, Sasuke." Naruto commented as he giggled at it.

"You want to keep your dick?" Sasuke hissed as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde, who gulped before smiling.

"Like you could ever get to it!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed to Gaara.

"Right, I forgot your bodyguard." Sasuke said with a laugh as Gaara glared at him with a slight smile.

"I like Itachi's shirt better." Gaara interrupted before a fight began.

"Me too…Where'd you get those shirts, Itachi?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side in a questionable manner.

"I made them." Itachi answered as he order his drink.

"You've got to be shitting me." Naruto said, his mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Where'd you get the sayings from then?" Gaara decided to help Naruto, since the poor blonde was too stun to talk.

"A friend of mine had drawn a picture of two people and their shirts looked like this…So I asked if I could make shirts with those sayings and he let me." Itachi explained carelessly as their drinks where placed in front of them.

"Wow." Naruto could only say as he thought of perverted thoughts, thanks to the shirts.

"Is he going to be okay?" Itachi asked as he saw the nosebleed Naruto was sporting.

"Yeah, he's just thinking perverted again." Gaara explained before hitting Naruto in the back of the head.

"Ow! Gaara, why'd you hit me?" Naruto whined with a pout as he turned to face Gaara.

"Because you were thinking perverted thoughts again." He answered with a sigh as he began to rub his temples.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he turned to face the raven haired boy in his lap.

"Yes, Itachi?" Sasuke spoke over the music as it became louder.

"Could I have this dance?" Itachi asked with a smile as he brushed a bang out of Sasuke's face.

"Yes, you can." Sasuke answered with a blush as Itachi led them to the dance floor.

"Try to keep up." Itachi said with a smirk as a new song began, throwing his body into a rhythmic dance.

Sasuke smiled as he joined in, his laughter filling Itachi's ear as they continued.

"Sweet dreams of rhythm and dancing, sweet dreams of passion through the night, sweet dreams are taking over, sweet dreams of dancing through the night…" Itachi sung as he swung his body with Sasuke's, neither missing a step in the rhythm. Itachi would rub up against Sasuke and Sasuke would rub back, their smiles never once fading.

"…I want to get into motion, a better devotion, so I can make it through the night…So the music is playing, you know what I'm saying, now everything will be alright…Sweet dreams of rhythm and dancing, sweet dreams of passion through the night, sweet dreams are taking over, sweet dreams of dancing through the night…" Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist as he continued in his fluid movements, still never once missing a beat.

Sasuke blushed as he was pulled tight against Itachi as he followed Itachi with his own movements.

"…Rhythm is a creation, a better sensation, that will lead you through the night, when your body is moving, the music is moving, I want to take you home tonight…Sweet dreams of rhythm and dancing, sweet dreams of passion through the night, sweet dreams are taking over, sweet dreams of dancing through the night…" Itachi took this pause in the singing to lean down and kiss Sasuke as they danced.

Itachi's smile brightened as he pulled back and Sasuke was blushing darker than before. "…Sweet dreams of rhythm and dancing, sweet dreams of passion through the night, sweet dreams are taking over, sweet dreams of dancing through the night… Sweet dreams of rhythm and dancing, sweet dreams of passion through the night, sweet dreams are taking over, sweet dreams of dancing through the night…" The song ended and Itachi pulled Sasuke close as he walked back to their seat with Gaara and Naruto.

"Dude, you two had everyone staring in amazement!" Naruto exclaimed when they were in hearing distance, causing Sasuke to blush bright red.

"I was blown away myself…Where did you learn to dance like that, Sasuke?" Gaara joined in the conversation.

"I learned when I was little, Itachi use to teach me all the time, but he had to stop when father caught us." Sasuke explained rolling his eyes as he spoke the word 'father'.

"You really didn't like your dad, did you?" Naruto asked curiously as he took a sip of his drink.

"I didn't love him but I didn't hate him…I just tolerated him." Sasuke explained in a careless type of tone.

"So it is a good thing that the clan is gone?" Naruto asked as he sat his cup down on the table.

"Yeah…My dad never paid me any attention…and my mom was really no use to me…The only one I care for and cared for me was Itachi." Sasuke explained and ended with pointing to Itachi, a smile on his face.

"So, Gaara, I heard you're a vampire…is it true?" Itachi interrupted before they asked something they didn't need to know.

Gaara glared at Sasuke but stopped when he noticed the innocent look on Sasuke face as he pointed to Itachi. "Read Sasuke's mind?" Gaara asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know what happened last night." Itachi explained as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, but I'm only half vampire, my dad's side." Gaara explained with a shrug as if the conversation was nothing to him.

"I also know you're a vampire, thanks to Sasuke's mind." Gaara said in a careless tone as Itachi shrugged.

Itachi really didn't care if Gaara knew about that or not.

"Um…Itachi?" Naruto interrupted the conversation timidly.

"What is it, Naruto?" Itachi asked as he faced the blonde.

"There's a creepy looking guy over there glaring holes into Sasuke and you." Naruto said as he motioned with his eyes to a guy at the bar.

"Well, whoever he is, he stands no chance against me." Itachi stated before turning his head to face the bar but playing it off to looking like he was cuddling with Sasuke. His eyes widened as he noticed the guy that Naruto happened to be talking about, calmly turning his face back like it was.

"Itachi, are you okay, you look paler that normal." Sasuke asked worried as he examined his vampire.

"I'm fine, but I'm scared for you, Sasuke." Itachi mumbled for only him to hear.

"Why…Itachi, who is that man?" Sasuke demanded as Itachi leaned over the table, staring into his drink.

"Orochimaru." Itachi whispered loudly for only Sasuke, who stiffened and paled at that.

**-TBC-**

-  
Yaoi: OMG, another cliffhanger…Dun dun Dunnnnnnnn! Sorry I can't resist cliff hangers…they're just so much fun! It makes me want to type the next chapter, so I have to!

Skyz: You read your stories when you're done with them the next day, don't you?

Yaoi: Yep, if I put a cliffhanger it makes me want to continue on!

Kyra/Skyz: makes sense.

Yaoi: I had fun with this chapter…now I'm off to bed! YAY! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Yaoi: Yeah! Another chapter of My Lover is a Vampire! I'm so hyped up because I just got back from riding my crappy bike…WOO HOO! XD**

Skyz: Why is it crappy?

Yaoi: Because the whole time I was riding it, it was fighting against me and it caused my back to hurt!

Skyz: Ah…Then yeah, that is a crappy bike.

Kyra: KINKY YAOI!

Yaoi: OMG, WHERE?

Skyz: In between your laptop and the chair.

Yaoi: …? ...HEY, that wasn't nice, Skyz!

Skyz: It's my job.

Disclaimer: I no own! And I know strawberry heat-activated Lubricant thanks to my momma(Hatome)…XDDDD

Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!)

Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST! WOO HOO!

The raven haired boy paled as he stayed frozen in the other man's lap as the next words were uttered.

"Orochimaru." The red eyed man only said as he tightened his hold on the paled one.

"Itachi, what are we going to do?" Sasuke asked quietly after he gained his voice.

"…Well, now that I know Orochimaru is still after you…Sasuke, this is the problem, he wants to turn you into a snake like him…So, I have to stay with you at all costs…and also…" Itachi fell silent as he looked down.

"What, Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he looked down at Itachi.

"You now have a shorter time…because I won't be able to be with you all the time and you can't take on Orochimaru…I could for I'm a vampire…But you're a human and much weaker." Itachi explained sadly as he brought his head up to look down at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down as he thought the things Itachi just spoke over. _'So, Orochimaru wants to turn me into what he is…but I can't take him on if I'm human…what if I did let Itachi turn me into a vampire, then could I-'_ Sasuke looked up at Itachi with a thoughtful look. "If I did let you turn me into a vampire, could I take on Orochimaru then?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow in a questionable manner.

"Yes, you could…but I suggest you think being a vampire through." Itachi cautioned and Sasuke nodded his head in understanding.

"Naruto, Gaara…So you guys wouldn't hate me if I was a vampire…You'd never see me during the day." Sasuke explained to his friends as he faced them.

"Like I said before, we wouldn't…and since when do we see you during the day anyway?" Naruto joked earning him a weak smile from Sasuke.

"Yeah, I'm with Naruto on this one." Gaara chimed in as he hugged the blonde with a smile.

"Itachi?" Sasuke questioned as he looked back at Itachi, who raised his eyebrow up in response.

"Make me a vampire tonight." Sasuke said seriously as he stared up at Itachi.

"Are you a hundred percent sure you want to?" Itachi questioned, wanting Sasuke to be sure all the way before he did.

"Yes, if it's to be kept away from Orochimaru and with you then it is worth it…and I'll still have my friends, so I'm fine with it." Sasuke declared as he nuzzled Itachi's neck lovingly.

"Okay, I'll do it tonight, but, Naruto, Gaara…" He said looking at the two across the table that now had their full attention on him.

"Sasuke won't be back at this bar for two nights." Itachi explained with a smirk.

"And why would that be?" Naruto asked curiously as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"That'll be when he can walk without a limp." Itachi said with a deep chuckle as a dark blush crossed the bridge of Sasuke's nose.

"Pervert." Sasuke hissed as he jabbed Itachi in the side playfully, making the vampire to stop laughing and bring his face to face with Sasuke's as he smirked.

Before Sasuke knew it, Itachi smashed his lips with Sasuke's. He licked Sasuke's bottom lip for permission, which he gained as the lips slightly opened and he slide his tongue in. Sasuke moaned into the kiss as Itachi's tongue brushed up against his before searching the rest of his mouth, marking every little thing. Itachi smirked as he pulled back and Sasuke's blush had deepened.

"Please excuse us, but I believe we should take this somewhere else." Itachi said as he faced Naruto and Gaara, his smirk never fading as he collected Sasuke in his arms and stood.

"You're excused." Naruto said and Itachi bowed lightly before moving towards the exit.

"Wow! That was hot." Naruto said once the brothers were out of hearing range.

"Yeah." Gaara said once he snapped out of his trance. He quickly placed the money for their drinks on the table before dragging Naruto out of the bar with a predatory smirk on his face.

"Um…Gaara, where are we going?" Naruto questioned once he caught up to where he was beside Gaara and not behind being dragged by him.

"You're place." Gaara simply answered as he continued to walk.

"Pervert." Naruto hissed playfully as he continued to follow Gaara until they reached his apart.

Sasuke was stunned as Itachi continued to carry him to the mansion. He gained his mind back as they reached the front door that Itachi was quickly unlocking before dashing in and shutting the door as he locked it.

Itachi's smirk deepened as he felt Sasuke bury his face in his chest. "You're the one that asked for it." Itachi teased in Sasuke's ear as he glided up the stairs gracefully until the top, then he turned to the right into his bedroom. He gently placed Sasuke on the bed before climbing over him, straddling his hips with a predatory smirk, his fangs sticking out over his bottom lip, causing Sasuke to shiver from remembering how they felt.

Sasuke smirked as he ran his hand up Itachi's leg until he reached the erection Itachi was sporting and cupping it, earning him a slight hitch of breath from the red eyed vampire above him.

Itachi growled as he quickly removed Sasuke shirt and attacked the pale neck that was revealed to him, earning him a whimper. Itachi then racked his fangs over Sasuke's neck, not deep enough to draw blood but to just leave red marks, and Sasuke moaned as he felt the burning sensations from the marks.

"I-Itachi." He moaned as Itachi moved down to a nipple, lightly biting then licking it.

Itachi moved on to the second nipple when the other became very stiff, giving that nipple the same treatment as the other, all the while Sasuke was moaning his vampire's name.

"Tell me what you want, Sasuke." Itachi demanded as he moved back from Sasuke's chest as he moved his finger tips slowly down it.

"I want…you to touch me." Sasuke panted as Itachi neared the hem of his pants.

Itachi slowly leaned down, never breaking eye contact with Sasuke as he slowly took the button in his mouth, skillfully undoing it before moving on to the zipper.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as Itachi ever so slowly unzipped his pants with his teeth.

Itachi leaned up while grabbing the hem of the pants, yanking them off before grabbing Sasuke's boxer, and teasingly removed them, tossing them with the pants.

"Itachi!" Sasuke moaned loudly as he felt something warm and moist engulf his cock.

"Yes!" Sasuke moaned as Itachi pulled up sucking while letting his fangs scrap the flesh lightly adding to the pleasure.

Itachi held down Sasuke's hips as the raven haired boy tried to buck but failed miserably.

"Itachi, please…I need you." Sasuke moaned as he grew tired of the teasing.

"What exactly do you want of me?" Itachi teased as he released Sasuke and leaned up until he was near Sasuke's ear.

"All of you." Sasuke moaned as he felt Itachi's breath on his ear.

"Beg for it." Itachi breathed before pulling back with a smirk as the raven haired boy blushed with a moan.

"Itachi, please…Just fuck me hard until I cum screaming your name." Sasuke hissed seductively into Itachi's ear, when he had leaned up, Itachi didn't know but was turned on even more by what the black eyed boy had said.

Itachi quickly removed his own shirt then slowly climbing off Sasuke and reaching for his pants button. He teasingly unbuttoned his pants, and then moved to the zipper, all the while, Sasuke was watching what he could see of Itachi in the dimly lighted room. Itachi smirked at Sasuke as he slowly pulled his pants down before quickly pulling them off and tossing them with Sasuke's clothes.

"What, no boxers?" Sasuke teased as Itachi climbed on top of him again while he placed his arms around the towering vampire.

"Too much of a bother." Itachi stated as he leaned down and captured Sasuke's lips in his again. Itachi reached into the drawer of the night stand beside the bed before pulling back and looking at Sasuke with a smile.

"Are you ready to become a vampire?" Itachi asked as he gently stroked Sasuke's cheek with his thumb.

"Yes." Sasuke answered simply as he leaned into the caress on his cheek. Itachi pulled the hand away earning a disappointed whimper.

Itachi soothed Sasuke before placing his thumb on one of his fangs, pushing until blood was drawn. He sucked until he had at least a gulps worth in his mouth before leaning down and kissing Sasuke, who allowed the blood to flow down his throat. Itachi smiled again as he pulled back while replacing his thumb on Sasuke's cheek again, caressing it lovingly.

"Now where was I?" Itachi asked with a smirk as he grabbed the tube of strawberry heat-activated lubricant he had taken out of the drawer earlier.

"Ah, now I remember." Itachi teased as he moved to licking Sasuke's neck.

"Hmm, Itachi." Sasuke moaned as Itachi's licks turned into kisses.

While Itachi distracted him with that, Itachi opened the bottle and spreading it on three of his fingers. "It's going to hurt, but it'll feel better soon I promise." Itachi said as he stopped kissing Sasuke's neck.

"Just do it and don't worry." Sasuke hissed in sexual frustration.

Itachi smirked while he continued his earlier actions as he moved his hand to Sasuke's entrance.

"Ngh." Sasuke hissed in discomfort as the first finger was pushed in.

Itachi began to move the finger while he gently racked his teeth down Sasuke's chest, earning him a hiss of pleasure. Itachi added a second finger while Sasuke was distracted by his fangs on his chest.

Sasuke tensed but quickly relaxed as Itachi ran his fangs back up his chest until he reached his neck.

"You like when I touch you, don't you, Sasuke?" Itachi breathed into Sasuke's ear before licking the outer shell.

"Yes." Sasuke moaned as he dug his nails into Itachi's back as he threw his head back when Itachi had brushed against his prostate and he began to push against Itachi's fingers as the third finger was added.

Itachi licked from Sasuke's ear to his cheek, across his cheek to his mouth, and swirled his tongue around the swollen red lips.

"Itachi, please…" Sasuke moaned as the need for Itachi in him became stronger.

"Please what…Sasuke, you need to be more specific." Itachi teased as he pulled back from Sasuke's face.

"Please…I need your cock in me." Sasuke whimpered as the fingers were removed before Itachi spread the pale legs more open and sat between them.

Itachi poured some of the lubricant onto his hand and rubbed it on his cock until he knew he was slick enough. He smiled as he leaned over Sasuke, kissing him to distract him from the pain he was about to feel as he slowly began to enter him.

Sasuke hissed into the kiss as he felt Itachi's head pass the tight ring of muscles.

Itachi stopped about half way in to let Sasuke get use to the feeling and size.

"You can continue now, Aniki." Sasuke said as he made his body relax before Itachi pushed the rest of the way in and stopped yet again for Sasuke.

Itachi closed his eyes and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder as he tried not to just pound into Sasuke.

Soon Sasuke began to pant and squirm under Itachi as he grew use to the feeling. "Itachi…Ah…Please…Move." Sasuke panted as he rolled his hips into Itachi while digging his nails into the pale back.

Itachi nodded his head as he lifted it before pulling out and slamming back in making sure to hit Sasuke's prostate as he did.

"Yes!" Sasuke moaned loudly as he threw his head back.

"Feels good, doesn't it, Sasuke?" Itachi breathed into Sasuke's ear as he picked up speed in his thrusts.

"Yes…Please…Harder, Aniki." Sasuke moaned as he wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist.

Itachi smirked as he pulled away from Sasuke and threw the pale legs around his waist on top of his shoulders making him go deeper into the withering form.

"Ah, Itachi…Fuck me faster!" Sasuke moaned as he met Itachi's thrusts with his.

"Such a dirty mouth you have, Otouto, do you kiss your brother with that?" Itachi teased as he sped up his thrusts.

"Maybe." Sasuke teased back before he leaned up and quickly switched their positions to where he was on top riding his vampire's cock. Sasuke moaned as he moved on his own, he really liked it better this way; he got to set the speed and rhythm.

"Are you enjoying yourself, little brother?" Itachi asked as he watched Sasuke throw his head back as he continued.

"Yes…Ah…Very much." Sasuke moaned as placed his hands on Itachi's chest for support. "Ah, Itachi!" Sasuke moaned loudly as Itachi grabbed his weeping cock, pumping it in time with the rhythm Sasuke had set.

"Say my name, you dirty little slut." Itachi demanded as he roughly pumped Sasuke's erection.

"Ah, Itachi!" Sasuke moaned louder than before. Itachi smirked as he switched positions, thinking Sasuke has had enough control for now.

"I like this better." Itachi breathed into Sasuke's ear as he began a rhythm again of thrusts and pumps before moving down to Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke moaned as he tilted his head so Itachi would have better access. "You're mine now, Sasuke, no one else can touch you the way I am now…You got that?" Itachi demanded from where he was at Sasuke's neck.

"Yes, Aniki…I won't…Ah…Only you." Sasuke moaned as he began to meet Itachi's thrust with his own.

"Good." Itachi said before lightly licking Sasuke neck before sinking his teething into the skin.

"AH…ITACHI!" Sasuke moaned loudly as he felt the pain mix with pleasure when the fangs had entered him.

"YES…ITACHI…OH KAMI, YES!" Sasuke moaned as he felt his release near. He dug his nails into Itachi's back as he wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist.

**"AH, ITACHI…I LOVE YOU!"** Sasuke screamed as he came all over Itachi's and his stomach, and some on Itachi's hand.

"S-Sasuke…I love you too." Itachi moaned as he pulled back from Sasuke's neck when he came from the clenching of the moist walls around him. He licked the bite wound until it healed before pulling out and falling beside Sasuke. Itachi gently wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist before pulling the sleepy boy to his body while pulling the cover over them.

"Good night, Sasuke." Itachi said as he kissed the sleeping form's forehead.

"Night, Itachi." Sasuke mumbled before falling asleep with his face buried in Itachi's chest. Itachi smiled as he wrapped his other arm around Sasuke with the other one before letting sleep take him.

**-TBC-**

-  
Yaoi: Cha, chapter five is done! YAY!

Kyra: Kinky porn! YAY!

Yaoi: That's right, my yaoi preacher apprentice.

Kyra: -bows- you are teaching me well.

Yaoi: I know! –smirk-

Skyz: Perverts.

Yaoi: You are too!

Skyz: I hide mine though!

Yaoi: Well, we don't! XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Yaoi: -swirly eyes- OMG, I have to type these next four chapters in one day! SAVE ME, CANDY ASS!**

Kyra: Sorry, Sweet Tits, I would if I could.

Yaoi: Yeah, I know. -.-''

Skyz: I'd 'borrow' you and keep you hidden in my room.

Yaoi: And I could live with that. XDDD

Skyz: Yep yep.

Disclaimer: I no own!

Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!)

Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST! WOO HOO!

Black with a red tint eyes fluttered open when he felt the pale arms around his waist tighten a little bit as a cold chill hit him. He looked down noticing the covers at their feet and too far away to where he couldn't reach them.

"Itachi?" Sasuke mumbled as he tried to pull back a little from the bare chest he happened to be against still.

"Hm?" The pale vampire moaned for he was only half awake.

"Mind letting me go…The covers have been kicked off us and now I have to go to the bathroom." Sasuke explained as he tried to push out of the embrace.

"Hn." Itachi hummed lightly before releasing Sasuke and turning over. Sasuke sighed in relief as he jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, doing the business he had to do.

"What the fu-" Sasuke mumbled as he stopped on his way out of the bathroom, noticing that his reflection in the mirror looked see through.

"This is way freaky." Sasuke breathed before bring his hand to eye level and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, you're not disappearing…Your reflection is, because vampires have no reflection." Itachi explained from the door way as he yawned before walking up behind Sasuke, wrapping his arms around his waist while nuzzling the pale neck before him.

"When your reflection is completely gone, you're transformation is complete." Itachi continued as Sasuke leaned back into his touch.

"Just one thing, Sasuke." Itachi said in a warning tone causing Sasuke to turn his head towards him with a questionable expression.

"Don't let anyone notice you have no reflection, it will cause havoc." Itachi continues has he kissed Sasuke forehead.

"Nah, duh." Sasuke said while rolling his eyes, earning him a jab in the side from the pale vampire that was smirking down at him.

"You want to play now, huh?" Itachi asked with a smirk as he released Sasuke and smacked his butt as he ran away before he could get another one.

"Run, bitch, run!" Itachi yelled as he chased Sasuke from the bathroom, through the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where he cornered the pale figure. Itachi's smirk deepened as he glided up to the naked body that was contemplating on a way out of the situation.

"Nuh uh-uh, Sasuke, there's no way I'm letting you get away that easily." Itachi teased flashing in front of Sasuke before the boy could even understand what happened and successfully pinning the pale arms to the wall.

"Kuso!" Sasuke cursed as he tried to fight against Itachi.

"Sasuke, give up, you can't win, I have the upper hand as of now." Itachi teased in his ear causing the now dark red eyed boy's breath to hitch and the body to freeze.  
"Your eyes are changing…Soon you'll have the same crimson eyes as me." Itachi breathed into Sasuke's ear before licking the outer shell, earning him a slight moan and shiver.

"Itachi…quit trying to seduce me…I'm still sore from the last time." Sasuke said as he glared at Itachi, who chuckled as he released the pale wrists.

"Well, then I suggest you better get dressed before we have a repeat of last night." Itachi teased as Sasuke walked past him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Pervert!" Sasuke yelled as he reached the bedroom.

"Only with you." Itachi called from the stairs as he was climbing them. He got a pillow in the face as he reached his bedroom door.

"Hey!" Itachi yelled as he grabbed the pillow, walked in the room, closing and locking the door.

"I need something clean to wear, _my_ pervert." Sasuke teased as Itachi neared him with the pillow in his hand. Itachi smirked as he quickly changed his direction towards the closet before throwing the pillow at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye, hitting the pale boy square in the face.

"Bulls eye." Itachi said with a chuckle as he reached the closet.

"Ass." Sasuke hissed with a smile as he tossed the pillow back on to the bed.

"You started it and I'm the ass?" Itachi inquired as he dug threw his closet.

"Yes." Sasuke simply stated as he sat on the bed. Itachi just chuckled lightly and shook his head as he continued.

"Here, this shall look very well on you." Itachi said as he grabbed the outfit and handed it to Sasuke before continuing to dig for him an outfit.

"Thanks." Sasuke mumbled before disappearing into the bathroom.

"I'm surprised his not walking with a limp after our little activity last night." Itachi mused out loud as he pulled his outfit out of the closet and sitting on the bed as he folded it.

"Thirty more minutes and you'll be a full vampire, Sasuke…I hope you're ready." Itachi continued with a sigh to add as he placed his head in hands.

"Kami, I'm already getting a headache…just stop thinking about it, Itachi." He whispered to himself before lifting his head up at the sound of water stopping.

"Much better." Sasuke sighed as he exited the bathroom in the tight black shirt and pants Itachi had gave him to wear.

"You really do like that spike collar, hmm?" Itachi teased as he stood in his naked glory and glided over towards the bathroom door Sasuke was occupying.

"And what if I do?" Sasuke asked defensively with a blush and a puff of his cheeks as he slid out of the doorway.

"I like it." Itachi teased in his ear before disappearing in to the bathroom before Sasuke could punch him.

"Pervert!" Sasuke yelled at the door once he gained his brain back when he heard the water running.

"Okay, so I'm turning into a vampire…I do like the fact that I can see better in this room now…But I don't like the fact that my canine teeth are growing causing me pain." Sasuke hissed as he felt the pain again as he pulled his socks on quickly.

"Stupid fangs." Sasuke hissed as he had to place the teeth over his bottom lip so it wouldn't cause him a cut in his mouth. "I feel like an idiot doing this." Sasuke breathed annoyed as he fell back on the bed with a sigh.

"Ugh." Sasuke groaned as the annoying teeth hurt again.

"I wonder what my loser of friends are up to…I'll know when we go to the bar later tonight." Sasuke thought out loud as he listened to the running water in the bathroom stop and then the sound of footsteps.

Itachi emerged from the bathroom with mist following him, which cleared as soon as it entered the bedroom, walking over to the bed he noticed the glare Sasuke was sporting.

"What'd I do now?" Itachi whine as he sat on the bed putting his socks on his feet while Sasuke sat up.

"You could have warned me that when my canine teeth were to grow into fangs that it'd hurt." Sasuke hissed as he crossed his arms over his chest and his glare deepened. Itachi sighed before raising up to face Sasuke.

"In five minutes they'll stop…but you can't leave this house until you learn to make them disappear." Itachi warned as he placed his thumb on Sasuke's cheek and gently stroked it.

"They better…And I know." Sasuke whispered the last part.

"Don't be too sad, I'll be with you until you can." Itachi said with a smile as he pulled Sasuke into a hug.

"Good." Sasuke breathed as he relaxed in Itachi's hold.

"You now have three minute by the way…once those minutes are up, I'll teach you how." Itachi stated as he laid them on the bed while stroking Sasuke's raven hair. Sasuke sighed as he closed his eyes and nodded his head in understanding to Itachi. Itachi smiled as he kissed Sasuke's forehead while tightening his arm on Sasuke's waist protectively.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked after two of silence.

"Hmm?" Sasuke hummed into Itachi's shirt until he felt fingers under his chin pulling it up to face Itachi's.

"I love you, Sasuke." Itachi said as he pulled Sasuke in for a kiss, licking Sasuke's fangs and bottom lip for permission, which he was granted. His tongue sliding into the mouth he knew well. Sasuke moaned into the kiss as he moved his tongue up against Itachi's, loving the sparks that flew when he had. Itachi pulled back with a smile when air became a need.

"Congratulations, you're a full vampire now." Itachi breathed against Sasuke's lips as he rubbed the clothed back.

"Are you going to teach me to hide my fangs now?" Sasuke questioned as he laid back down on Itachi's chest.

"Yes." Itachi said with a smile as he hugged Sasuke tightly and releasing.

"The key to making your fangs shrink is to imagine they are." Itachi explained as he pulled them into a sitting position and turned Sasuke around in his lap to face him.

"Now, I want you to try." Itachi continued with a smile as he stroked Sasuke's cheek lovingly again.

"Okay." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes to image they were. He felt his canine teeth slowly start to slide up into his mouth. He opened his eyes and looked at Itachi with a smile.

"Good job, Sasuke…You're just as good as me." Itachi commented as he ruffled the raven hair.

"I wish." Sasuke hissed like a cat as he smacked Itachi's hand away playfully.

"And how the heck do you know what time it is in here?" Sasuke asked as he noticed Itachi had no clock in his room.

"My wrist watch…I use to rarely stay home…I'd always stay in hotels with some random guy." Itachi explained as he pulled Sasuke tighter in his arms.

"Did you have sex with them?" Sasuke asked trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"No, I just gave them images of them and someone else as I sucked their blood…and leave before they woke up at four in the morning an hour before the sun comes up." Itachi explained as he hugged Sasuke even tighter.

"So I was your first?" Sasuke continued as his body unconsciously relaxed.

"Yes…I didn't want anyone besides you." Itachi said as he kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"I'm glad." Sasuke said as he nuzzled into Itachi's chest.

"You can see your friends tonight." Itachi said as he laid them on the bed and pulled the covers over them.

"Okay…I can't wait to see my friends." Sasuke said with a smile as he imaged their faces at his eyes.

"And why's that?" Itachi inquired as he laid his head on top of Sasuke's.

"I can't wait to see their face when they see my new eyes." Sasuke said with a giggle as Itachi chuckled alongside him.

"What time is it anyway?" Sasuke asked as he stopped giggling with a yawn as he snuggled into the warmth.

"It's one in the afternoon." Itachi said as he breathed in the scent of Sasuke's hair, loving how it smelled of mangos.

"Okay, sleep tight then, my vampire." Sasuke mumbled as he began to fall into the clutches of dreamful sleep.

"And you sleep tight, my little vampire…Tonight you shall have the time of your life." Itachi mumbled as he buried his nose more into Sasuke's hair as he fell into a deep dream filled sleep.

**-TBC-**

**-  
Yaoi: I sometimes have the urge to chase my friends yelling 'Run, bitch, run!', but never get the chance…XD**

Skyz: Haha!

Yaoi: -smirks as she runs after Skyz- Run, bitch, run!

Skyz: O.O Oh snap! AHHHHHH –runs away-

Yaoi: -still chasing Skyz- I finally got my chance…YAY!

Kyra: Sweetness


	7. Chapter 7

**Yaoi: First I would like to apologize for four chapters I promised in chapter 6…I didn't have the time to type them…so if you can just forgive me and continue to read my story I'll be greatly obliged. ******

**Skyz: Itachi, Straight? Puh-lease...DO you think someone with such good looking hair and figure would be straight??**

CrimsonBlood363: HECK NO!!!! I mean he screams gay!!!!

Yaoi: Yes he does...And so does Kisame!!!!

CrimsonBlood363: Yes, Kisame does as well and let's not forget, Deidara!!!!

Yaoi: And Sasori

CrimsonBlood363: Yes him 2!!!!****

**Disclaimer: I no own! The song I'm Too Sexy [Extended Club Mix][#] is owned by Right Said Fred.******

**Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!!)**

Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST!!!! WOO HOO!!!!****

Crimson eyes sleepily opened as he unraveled his arms from the smaller figure and walked into the bathroom. The small figure in bed tossed looking for the warmth again and crimson eyes fluttered open as he found none. "Itachi?" Sasuke questioned as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The bathroom door opened to reveal Itachi before he calmly walked over to the younger one. "Hey, sleeping beauty, glad to see you're awake." Itachi said as he pulled Sasuke into an embrace. "I'm glad to be awake…By the way, what time is it?" Sasuke asked as he leaned his head back until he could see Itachi's face as he checked his wrist watch. "It's nine o'clock…You ready to go to the bar?" Itachi asked as he covered his watch up with his wrist band that he had just put on in the bathroom.

"Do you think Orochimaru will be there?" Sasuke asked as his eyebrows furrowed in worry. "He probably will…But don't worry you can take him on easily now." Itachi said as he tightened his grip on Sasuke in a tight hug. "Okay, I'm ready." Sasuke said bravely as he straightened up with a serious face. "Then we shall leave now." Itachi said as he stood up and placed Sasuke on his feet before walking to the door with Sasuke in tow. "I think tonight is going to be interesting." Sasuke stated as they walked down the stairs and to the front door. "And why do you say that?" Itachi inquired as he opened the front door, making a hand gesture towards Sasuke, and closing the door after he exited the house.

"I don't really know…It's just a gut feeling." Sasuke answered as they walked down the path to the front gates. "Hn." Itachi answered in a hum as they began to walk through the village. "Hey, Itachi?" Sasuke asked as they neared the bar. "Hm?" Itachi hummed in response as the front door could be seen clearly. "How come your house is dimly lighted, shouldn't these lights bother us if we're…you know." Sasuke inquired as they reached the bar and Itachi was grabbing the front door. "No, lights won't bother us...The sun will…And my lights are dim because I don't want people to know someone actually lives in it." Itachi answered as they searched the bar for the blonde and red head. "Oh." Sasuke simply said as they found them.

"Hey, guys, I didn't expect you tonight after what Itachi said." Naruto said as the two neared the table. "Yeah, well, he healed faster than I thought." Itachi with a shrug of his shoulders as he took a seat across from the two while making Sasuke seat in his lap. "So, Sasuke, you're a vampire now?" Naruto asked in a low voice to the younger raven haired. "Yes, can't you tell by my eyes?" Sasuke asked annoyed at the blonde's ability not to notice the obvious. "Oh, yeah, they're red…I just noticed." Naruto said with a bright smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Dobe." Sasuke breathed as he rolled his eyes while Itachi chuckled. "Anyway, have you guys seen Orochimaru around here again?" Itachi interrupted before Sasuke killed his friend. "Yeah, he was at the bar when you entered but I have no clue where he is now." Gaara answered as he searched the bar.

"Okay, I'll just have to be careful." Sasuke interjected with a smile as he hoped off Itachi's lap. "Mind if we dance for a while?" Sasuke asked as he held his hand out to Itachi, who smirked as he took it and lead Sasuke to the dance floor. The song boomed through their ears as they began their dance of seduction. "Too sexy for my……Too sexy for my……Too sexy for my……Too sexy for my……" The two continued their dance not noticing that all eyes were on them. "…I'm too sexy for my shirt…too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts…And I'm too sexy for my land…Too sexy for my land, New York and Japan……" Itachi noticed yellow eyes watching them from the distance and whispered into Sasuke's ear as they continued their dance. "Orochimaru at twelve o'clock." He then pulled back as he turned in their dance so Sasuke could see what he meant. "If he comes near me, I'll deal with him." Sasuke stated in Itachi ear right before the singer busted through the instrumental part.

"…And I'm too sexy for your party…Too sexy or your party, no way I'm disco dancing…I'm a model…You know what I mean and I do my little turn on the cat walk…Yeah, on the cat walk….On the cat walk, yeah…I do my little turn on the cat walk……" Itachi said as the singer stopped and swung Sasuke to the right while he swung to the left. "If you need help with him don't be afraid to ask me, Sasuke." Itachi whispered in his ear as he pulled Sasuke forward towards his right by his hands before pushing him back. "I won't." Sasuke answered as he was pulled forward again but made sure to go to the left of Itachi. "Good." Itachi nodded his head as he pushed Sasuke back again as the singer began again.

"…I'm too sexy for my car…Too sexy for my car, too sexy by far…And I'm too sexy for my hat…Too sexy for my hat, what'd you think about that… I'm a model…You know what I mean and I do my little turn on the cat walk…Yeah, on the cat walk….On the cat walk, yeah…I shake my little tosh on the cat walk……" The singer stopped again as Sasuke dived feet first in between Itachi's legs before Itachi pulled him back up by his hands. "…Too sexy for my…Too sexy for my…Too sexy for my…Too sexy-gah… I'm a model…You know what I mean and I do my little turn on the cat walk…Yeah, on the cat walk….On the cat walk, yeah…I shake my little tosh on the cat walk……I'm too sexy for my cat…Too sexy for my cat, poor pussy…Poor pussy cat…I'm too sexy for my love…Too sexy for my love, love's going to leave me….And I'm too sexy for this song…....Too sexy for my…Too sexy for my…Too sexy for my…Too sexy for my……Too sexy for my……Too sexy for my……Too sexy for my……Too sexy for my……Too sexy for my……Too sexy for my……Too sexy for my……Too sexy for my……Too sexy for my……Too sexy for my……Too sexy for my……" Itachi smiled as he pulled Sasuke close to him and wrapped his arms around the skinny waist as they grinded together in their forbidden dance.

"……Too sexy for my…" The song ended and Itachi looked down at the smug, panting raven-haired boy. "Would you care for another dance or would you rather sit down and rest, you seem awfully tired." Itachi said with a smirk as the younger of the two looked up him. "Rest…You always tire me out when we dance." Sasuke groaned as he tried to walk to their seat but was too tired and almost fell if it wasn't for Itachi catching him he would have. "You'll gain your strength back in a few minutes." Itachi said as he carried Sasuke bridal style to their seats.  
**  
**"You guys always have eyes upon ya when you dance." Naruto said as Sasori came over to the table to get the raven haired vampires orders. "Hey, Itachi…I see this one is working out." Sasori said with a smile as he was in hearing distance of the two. "Yep, I wouldn't trade him for the world." Itachi said with a smirk as Sasuke blushed and buried his face into Itachi's clothed chest. "Heck, he's cute, mind if I borrow him a night?" Sasori joked with a laugh to add. "Yeah, I do mind, for he his mind." Itachi simply answered putting an end to Sasori's laughter. "Um…Itachi?" Sasuke timidly said, his voice muffled by Itachi's shirt. "Hm?" Itachi hummed loud enough for the younger one to hear. "Well, I have to use the restroom, so do you mind letting me go?" Sasuke asked as he looked up at Itachi with a blush while the older nodded his head and released him. "I'll be right back." Sasuke said as he quickly jumped out of Itachi's lap and began to walk to the bathroom.

"Um…Itachi, you do know Orochimaru is after him still?" Naruto asked as if Itachi was an idiot for letting Sasuke go. "Yeah, I do, and Sasuke is a big boy, he can take care of himself." Itachi said carelessly as he turned to Sasori. "Oh yeah, and just to let you know, Itachi, Orochimaru just got Sasuke." Gaara interrupted before Naruto blurted something to anger the vampire at them. "And how would you know this?" Itachi asked; face still emotionless as a rock. "I went into Sasuke's and Orochimaru's minds and watched it go down." Gaara answered with a shrug. "And you just now tell me….Oh Bob Saget!" Itachi quickly stood up, looking around he spotted Orochimaru dragging Sasuke out the back door. "Oh, you got to be shitting me." Itachi groaned as he quickly turned to Sasori. "Bud, I need you distract the guard at the back door so I can get to Sasuke." Itachi calmly said as he grabbed Sasori's shoulders.

"Got it...Distract the idiot…Done deal." Sasori said with a thumbs-up as he ran to the back door and sparked a conversation with the guard while Itachi snuck behind the guard and out the door. Itachi exasperated as he walked against the wall in the shadows until he saw Orochimaru holding Sasuke against the wall. "Orochimaru, if you know what's good for you." Itachi hissed angrily as he remained in the darkness of the shadows. "I think I won't…I have the advantage here…one step and I kill him." Orochimaru hissed with a smirk as he ran his finger across Sasuke's chin while licking his lips. "You can't kill him." Itachi stated simply as he flashed beside Orochimaru and grabbed the offending hand. "And why can't I?" Orochimaru hissed as he glared at the vampire with pure hatred. "You can't kill a vampire, Orochimaru." Itachi answered with a smirk as he noticed that Sasuke was finally waking up.

"And It isn't very nice to hit a defenseless person in the back of the head." Itachi hissed as he dug his purple nails into the pale arm he had grabbed earlier. "I can still turn him into a snake just like me." Orochimaru hissed as his neck stretched for Sasuke but was stopped by Itachi's concealed sword. "I don't think so." Itachi hissed as he removed his hand from Orochimaru's wrist to the pale throat. "If you don't leave now, I will be forced to kill you." Itachi stated calmly as he tightened his grip on the pale neck. "I'm not leaving without what's mine." Orochimaru hissed as he pulled his mouth off of Itachi's sword and back onto his neck. "Let's get something straight here, _Orochimaru_…Sasuke is not yours and he never will be…So leave him be before you get into something you can't handle." Itachi hissed as he forced Orochimaru off of Sasuke by the pale neck and lifted the sannin up until his feet didn't touch the ground anymore.

"He's not mine right now, but he will be." Orochimaru hissed as he narrowed his eyes down at the raven haired man. "You really are a fucking moron." Itachi said as he narrowed his eyes to match Orochimaru's glare. "Fuck you with something hard and sandpapery." Orochimaru hissed as he spit in Itachi's face. "Oh, that's it you little butt fuck!" Itachi hissed as he threw Orochimaru harshly to the ground before leaning over him and proceeding to punch the pale man in his face five times before spitting in his face. "Do you give up, Orochimaru?" Itachi asked as he glared holes through the pale snake sannin. "No." Orochimaru simply answered with a glare to match. "Then you have chosen death." Itachi stated simply as he let his fangs grow out and his crimson eyes darken. "Would you like slow and painful or slow and painful?" Itachi hissed with a smirk as he activated his sharingan eyes. "I don't have much of a choice since both choices are the same." Orochimaru hissed as he tried to punch Itachi but was quickly blocked by the vampire.

"Slow and painful it is." Itachi said with an evil chuckle before turning his eyes to Orochimaru and throwing the sannin into his genjutsu. The sky turned red, and everything else was black and white. "In here, I control everything in here, the time, and what happens…It may feel like one day but in reality it is only one minute." Itachi explained as he looked up at the sannin nailed to the wood. "Let me demonstrate." Itachi said his smirk growing as he unsheathed his katana before stabbing Orochimaru in the side. "Ugh." The sannin hissed as blinding white pain shot through his body from where he was just stabbed. "Oops, did I forget to mention that I control the pain you feel too…Silly me." Itachi's voice rang through the vast emptiness along with the deep evil chuckles. "Quit playing with me, if you're going to kill me, do it now." Orochimaru hissed as he was stabbed again in the stomach this time. "No, I won't kill you just yet; you need to pay for the shit you put Sasuke through." Itachi hissed as he pulled his katana back and proceed to stab Orochimaru's chest, close enough to his heart.

"I didn't put him through shit." Orochimaru hissed defensively as he felt the katana being roughly removed from his chest. "Don't try to lie your pale ass out of this." Itachi hissed as he slashed Orochimaru's leg. "I will tell you all the shit you put him through and add a cut for each one." Itachi hissed as he placed the blade onto Orochimaru's thigh. "You stalked him every day." Itachi hissed as he pulled the blade across the skin leaving a gash in its wake. "You tried to rape him." Itachi hissed as he threw the blade down across Orochimaru's trapped arm. "No, I didn't you can't prove it." Orochimaru said as he shook his head. "Lies, I read Sasuke's mind…And I was the one that made you stop it...See, I never let Sasuke out of my sight except for during the day." Itachi hissed as he twirled the katana in his hand by the handle. "And last but not least you tired to turn him into a freak…Everyone knows Vampires are hotter than Snakes." Itachi hissed before driving his katana through the heart of the snake sannin. "It's too bad you'll only pass out when I release you from my genjutsu…but that's still enough time for me to kill you." Itachi said with a smirk as the pale man passed out and the surrounding turned back to normal.

"Bye bye, snake bitch." Itachi said as he slashed his sword threw Orochimaru's neck instantly killing the sannin. He calmly walked over to the now awake Sasuke, picking him up bridal style, before calmly walking out of the alley and into the streets. Itachi blended in with the crowd as he began his journey home. "Wait, Itachi, my friends are probably worried about me." Sasuke weakly said as he placed his shaking hand onto Itachi's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sasuke, I just told Gaara that you were fine and that I'm taking you home…Now you've been hurt…Sleep and I'll take care of you when you awake." Itachi said as they reached the front gates of their home. "Okay, Aniki…I love you." Sasuke whispered as he leaned into Itachi's clothed chest. "I love you, too, Sasuke." Itachi whispered back as he tightened his hold on Sasuke a little bit.

_'Kami, I know Sasuke could of handled him, but that…Ugh…stupid snake fuck!'_ Itachi hissed in his mind as he walked in the front door and locked it behind him. _'I can't believe he would go as low as to sneak up behind Sasuke and knock him out.' _Itachi fumed as he glided up the stairs and made a right into their bedroom and placing Sasuke under the covers in their bed. "Night, my sweet little vampire, I shall return soon." Itachi said brushed the stray locks of hair out of Sasuke's face before walking out and down to the kitchen and filling a bag with ice. He glided up the stairs back to their bedroom where he placed the bag of ice on the noticeable bump on the top of Sasuke head. _'That fucktard deserved to die.'_ Itachi hissed venomously in his mind as he leaned Sasuke's body up until he could fit in behind the younger of the two, leaning back he placed Sasuke's head into his lap as he held the ice in place before falling asleep along with his sweet little vampire.

**-TBC-******

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Yaoi: How come a girl that sleeps with many men is a slut, but a guy that sleeps with many men is a fag?**

Skyz: Because that's what a homophobe names them!****

**Yaoi: Bingo!!!! Stupid homophobes…I laugh in your homophobic faces….XDD….And wow****,**** I never knew Skyz was such a genius!!!******

**Skyz: I AM NOT A GENIE'S ASS!!!******

**Yaoi: I said genius not genie's ass.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yaoi: Well, with school just starting back I barely have time to work on this story…but I manage with what time I have……Jack, our competitors sell angus burgers, can you point to the angus…area??**

**Jack-in-the-box: I'd rather not…**

**Skyz: look here comes Orochimaru!!**

**Hatome: You're not Orochimaru, you're Bill Gates!!**

BillGatesTheCompNerd: I go by many names, Orochimaru is one of them, I'm also Freeza, the one that has a thousand levels!!

Yaoi: Right…Alright, Hatome, kick Bill Gates off my roof!!

Hatome: Okay…-kicks Bills Gates off the roof- well that was fun!!

Disclaimer: I no own!

Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!!)

Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST!! WOO HOO!!

Crimson eyes slowly opened as a shiver passed through his body before he looked down and noticed the condensation on the bag that use to hold ice but now holds pure water. A smile spreading across his face before it quickly disappeared to be replaced with a frown. _'I let this happen to him…I wasn't there to protect him…Oh, I don't know what I would if I ever lose Sasuke.'_ He thought as he began to stroke the younger one's hair. "Mmm, Itachi?" Sasuke quietly mumbled before slowly opening his eyes and leaning his head back to look at his vampire. "How do you feel, love?" Itachi asked as he twirled a strand of raven hair between his fingers. "Like I'm hungry, but not for food…I don't know how to explain it." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Ah, I think I know…Sasuke, get on your knees and face me, please." Itachi instructed calmly as he removed his crimson red shirt while leaning back on the head board. Sasuke slowly did as he was told and sat on his knees between Itachi's legs. "Now, Sasuke, grow out your fangs." Itachi commanded as he stroked Sasuke's cheek with a smile. Sasuke nodded before closing his eyes and letting his fangs grow before opening his eyes again. "Good…Now I want you to suck my blood." Itachi stated calmly as he pointed to his neck. "But…What if I kill you…Why didn't you just take Orochimaru's blood for me?" Sasuke questioned as he freaked out. "You won't kill me, I promise…and as for Orochimaru's blood…Not even I can drink his blood…It's full of venom that is deadly to vampires." Itachi explained with a sigh as he stopped rubbing Sasuke's cheek and placed the hand in his lap.

"Now, I won't tell you again." Itachi commanded as grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck harshly. "It's been two days since your transformation and you have a bump on your head thanks to Orochimaru…Now, shut up and suck." Itachi hissed as he pulled Sasuke towards him more. "Fine." Sasuke hissed as he glared at Itachi before the pale hand was removed and he leaned up off his legs until he was close enough to Itachi's neck. "Bite." Itachi commanded as he moved his neck to give Sasuke more room. He hesitantly licked a spot on Itachi's pale neck then they turned to kisses before he dug his fangs into the pale flesh. "Ah." Itachi groaned as he closed his eyes, loving the feeling of being the victim this time.

"Mmm, Sasuke." Itachi moaned as his pants became too constricting. _'What…Did I make you horny, baby?'_ Sasuke sent though the mind link to Itachi, making sure it had a British accent. Itachi hissed as Sasuke laid on top of him and applied pressure on his hips, causing their erections to grind together through their clothes. "I'm going to fuck your brains out if you don't stop." Itachi hissed throwing his head back as he met Sasuke's movements with his own. "And I can live with that." Sasuke whispered in Itachi's ear as he pulled away from his neck before licking the out shell of the ear earning him a shiver. "I'm going to have my fun with you tonight." Itachi hissed as he switched their positions to where he was above Sasuke. "I can't wait." Sasuke seductively whispered to his vampire.

Itachi smirked as he quickly pulled off Sasuke's shirt and attacked the pale neck closest to him. "Hmm, Itachi." Sasuke moaned as he slowly closed his eyes. _'Who's horny now?'_ Itachi asked with a smirk through the mind link. "Hmm, still you…I'm just _excited _to see you." Sasuke seductively whispered in Itachi's ear before licking it. "Tease." Itachi said as he moved up to Sasuke's blood stained lips and pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Itachi then licked Sasuke's bottom lip for permission, which he was granted as he slowly moved his hand down Sasuke's body to the pant's hem. He ever so slowly unbuttoned the pants before at the same rate unzipping them. He smirked in to the kiss as he ran his hand down across Sasuke's stomach and into his boxers before grabbing his prize that he loves so much.

"Ah, Itachi!" Sasuke moaned as he forcefully broke the kiss to breath as his hips tried to buck more of his erection into Itachi's hand but failed as the hand was removed. "Itachi, please." Sasuke whined as his pants where being teasingly removed along with his boxers. "'Please' what, Sasuke?" Itachi asked as finally removed them and threw the two article of clothing in a random direction. "Please, fuck me." Sasuke whined as he looked up at Itachi with pleading eyes before wrapping his arms around his vampire's neck. "My pleasure." Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear seductively into Sasuke's ear earning him a whimper from the younger vampire.

Itachi smirked as he slowly moved to Sasuke's neck, giving the pale skin the hickey treatment. "Hmm, Itachi." Sasuke moaned lightly as he basked in the pleasure his vampire was causing. "Tell me exactly what you want, Sasuke." Itachi said seductively as he rubbed his body across Sasuke's. "I…Ah…want you…Ha…to fuck me senseless…AH…with your cock, aniki!" Sasuke moaned louder as Itachi ran his finger tips slowly down Sasuke's chest until he reached his favorite prize he's ever won. "Ah, aniki, please quit teasing me and just fuck me!" Sasuke moaned as he closed his eyes while pleading. "But if I don't it's not that fun." Itachi teased in the pale ear before licking the outer shell.

"Stupid teasing vampire." Sasuke hissed as he watched Itachi seductively suck three long pale fingers. "Yeah, but you like it, don't try denying it." Itachi whispered as he removed the fingers from his mouth and placed them at Sasuke's entrance while his dry hand reached for the box beside the bed, silently opening the box and pulling out two things. "Can you guess what I'm about to do to you, my little otouto?" Itachi whispered seductively into Sasuke's ear as he pushed on finger in while quickly handcuffing Sasuke's right arm to the bed post. "Ah." Sasuke moaned lightly as he nodded his head 'no' while slightly being mad at being cuffed. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll cum screaming my name and you won't be able to sit for two weeks." Itachi hissed huskily before roughly moving his finger all the while he handcuffed Sasuke's other arm.

"Yes, fuck me…Ah…Nii-san!" Sasuke moaned in agreement to Itachi's words. "I will once I feel you're ready for me." Itachi teased as he pulled back from the pale ear with a smirk while adding a second finger. "Still…Ah…a stupid…Ha…teasing vampire!" Sasuke moaned as he tried to move his arms and remembered he was cuffed when he couldn't move them far. "It's all in a day's work, Sasuke." Itachi teased as he added a third finger hitting the spot in Sasuke making him see stars. "Ah…Itachi!" Sasuke moaned before Itachi moved the three fingers slowly to drive the younger vampire insane. "Damn…Ah…it…Ha…Itachi…just fuck me now!" Sasuke moaned as he began to meet Itachi's fingers. "Your wish is my command." Itachi teased as he ever so slowly removed his fingers causing Sasuke to shiver at the feeling.

Itachi smirked as he reached for the drawer beside the bed but was stopped by a death glare from the handcuffed Sasuke. "Don't…Just do it." Sasuke said in a hiss as He tried to rub against Itachi but failing. "Well, I did say I was going to make you not able to sit for two weeks." Itachi stated as he placed Sasuke's legs over his shoulders while the pale cheeks of the younger vampire turned a light pink. "Oh, now you get embarrassed." Itachi teased before roughly slamming into Sasuke all the way. "Ugh, Itachi." Sasuke moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain. "You want me to wait for you to adjust fully?" Itachi asked in a strained voice. "No, just move." Sasuke said rolling his hips causing Itachi's breath to hitch. "Okay…but don't be mad at me when you can't sit for a while." Itachi breathed as he pulled back and slammed back in.

"Ah, Itachi!" Sasuke moaned loudly as he wrapped his legs around his vampire's waist pulling him closer. "Hmm…Sasuke, let's test your strength." Itachi said with a smirk as he slowed his pace. "What do you mean test my strength?" Sasuke asked once his mind was clear enough to think straight. "I want you to ride my cock while still being handcuffed to the bed." Itachi teased as he stopped his thrusts completely. "N-Nani?" Sasuke asked with wide eyes as Itachi's smirk widened. "All you have to do is use your legs mostly, if you can't do it, that's alright." Itachi challenged with a shrug of his shoulders. "I-I can do it." Sasuke lied while half hoping he could so he could prove Itachi wrong. "Then begin." Itachi said with a wider smirk as Sasuke removed his legs from his waist to the bed.

"Fine." Sasuke hissed as Itachi moved to where Sasuke could sit in his lap but was still laying down. "Ah, Itachi." Sasuke moaned as he used his legs to push up and his arms to pull him back until only the head of Itachi's cock was in before going back down. "Very good, Sasuke, but I wonder how long you can last." Itachi teased at the younger vampire making him mad and go faster. "Hmm…Itachi." Sasuke moaned as he went fast as he could while throwing his head back in pure bliss. "Ah, I believe you've had your fun now it's my turn." Itachi breathed as he grabbed Sasuke hips and forced them faster and harder onto his hard cock. "Ah…Itachi…Yes!" Sasuke moaned mindlessly as he arched his back while trying to free himself from the cuffs still. "Itachi…Ah…Please…Release me." Sasuke moaned as he closed his eyes when Itachi hit his prostate roughly. "Why…Ah…Do you want me to?" Itachi teased with a smirk as he abused Sasuke's entrance.

"Please…AH…Itachi…Ha…I want to…ngh…touch you." Sasuke moaned as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Itachi smiled as he quickly grabbed the key off the night stand and released Sasuke from his imprisonment while not missing a thrust. "Ah…AH….AH…ITACHI!" Sasuke moaned louder now but not loud enough for Itachi's lust driven mind. He roughly grabbed Sasuke's erection and pumped in time with his thrusts. "Come on, Sasuke, scream for me like I said you would." Itachi hissed in his ear as he slammed into Sasuke and gripped Sasuke's erection a little tighter before falling back into rhythm. "AH…ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled as he meet each of Itachi's thrusts. "Louder, Sasuke, I don't think the neighbors heard!" Itachi hissed loudly into Sasuke's ear. "ITACHI-ANIKI!! YESSS!!" Sasuke almost screamed as loud as he could but he was saving his voice for what was to come next. "I will have you scream my name as loud as you can, otouto." Itachi hissed into Sasuke's ear before licking the outer shell and pulling back while picking up speed in his thrusts.

"Ah…Itachi…I can't ho-" Sasuke began but was cut short by a loud moan and Itachi's lips upon his, tongue asking for permission which was granted. "Mmm." Sasuke moaned into kiss before breaking it for air. "Ah…Harder…Faster…Aniki, please!" Sasuke moaned loudly as he moved his hands from around Itachi's neck to play with the pale chest of his vampire lover. "_My _pleasure, otouto." Itachi breathed heavily as he did as Sasuke asked. "AH…ITACHI…YES…ITACHI….ITACHI!!" Sasuke yelled as his eyes rolled in the back of his head again and his back arched of the bed while his arms pulled Itachi closer to him by the pale vampire's neck. "**AH…ITACHI…FUCK…I LOVE YOU!!**" Sasuke screamed as loud as he could as he came all over Itachi's hand and their stomachs. "Ah…Sasuke…I love you too!" Itachi moaned as he came too when he felt Sasuke's tight walls tighten around him more.

Itachi smiled as he watched Sasuke sigh when he pulled out and laid beside his Sasuke. "I think _that_ was the best fuck I've ever had." Itachi stated as he pulled the cover over them as Sasuke cuddled into the warmth of his body. "Pervert." Sasuke hissed with a smile as he playfully poked his lover in the side. "Now, now, Sasuke, you don't want another repeat right now, do you?" Itachi teased as he grabbed the betraying hand. "Perverted vampire!" Sasuke squealed as he blushed and hid his head in the covers and Itachi's chest. "Only with you." Itachi said while laughing at Sasuke's childish act. "Get's some sleep, otouto." Itachi said as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke and closed his eyes. "Night, aniki." Sasuke said as he pulled the covers down to his shoulders and cuddled up to Itachi's chest. "Night, my little vampire." Itachi said as he pulled Sasuke closer and both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**-TBC-**

--  
Yaoi: WOO HOO!! I GOT IT FINALLY DONE!! And why is Itachi so quiet?

Itachi: I speak when I feel like it!!

**Yaoi: -sings- someone's PMSing**

**Skyz: -runs back with 5 gallons of mouth wash- Don't joke I've been to that schoo- Oh you were just talking about the PMSing man with a **_**thing**_** for his Little Brother?**

**Yaoi: yea, how did you know?**

**Itachi: You two are **_**so**_** dead!!**

**Skyz: But **_**NII-SAN**_**!!**

**Itachi: I'm not your brother!**

**Skyz: BUT **_**ANIKI**_**!!**

**Itachi: THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD!**  
**  
Skyz: don't move Itachi or I'll Release your fangirls! Especially the ones that set you up with Kisame!!**

**Yaoi: Don't forget the one that set him up with the Third!!**

**Itachi: You Wouldn't!**

Yaoi: You obviously don't know us…XDDD

Itachi: -.-'''' Crap.


	9. Chapter 9

**Skyz: I think Orochimaru died to fast!**

Yaoi: Zip it, koi, it was my plan for him to die fast!

Skyz: Yeah, well…Chuck Norris can touch MC Hammer

MCHammerM4n: can't touch this...Unless you're Chuck Norris!!

Hatome: I want to touch it -runs after MC Hammer-

**MCHammerM4n: -runs away- CAN'T TOUCH THIS...STOP!!**

**Hatome: -stops-**

**MCHammeM4nr: Grammar time!!**

Yaoi: I thought it was 'Hammer time' not 'Grammar time'...

**MCHammerM4n: Naw...I changed it!!******

**Disclaimer: I no own!**

Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!!)

Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST!! WOO HOO!!

**  
**Two sets of crimson eyes snapped open as a loud audible crash was heard. "I-Itachi…What was that?" Sasuke asked with wide eyes while looking at Itachi. "I don't know…I'm going to find out…I want you to go hide in the closet, there is a door in the floor, open it and stay there until I come for you." Itachi explained as he quickly donned his clothes. "But what if the thing takes your form?" Sasuke asked worried as he felt the strong presence just outside the house. "It won't matter, only a full-fledged Uchiha can open that door, no one else." Itachi stated as he threw Sasuke his clothes. "Now, get in there…And please don't come out until I come for you, opening the door myself…I don't want to loss you, Sasuke, I love you, and I don't want to live without you." Itachi pleaded as he hugged Sasuke and kissed on his forehead before pushing him towards the closet. "I love you too, Itachi, please be careful…and make sure to give that intruder their comeuppance." Sasuke joked as he disappeared into the closet while Itachi disappeared out the bedroom door.

'Kami, I feel like this is a soap opera…' Itachi thought as he ran down the stairs and out the front door towards the intruder. 'what's next a supposed dead person is really…….alive? Holy Bob Saget!' Itachi stopped in his tracks as he came face to face with the man that he thought he had killed. "What are you doing here…I thought you were dead." Itachi sneered as he eyed the man. "Tsk, tsk, Itachi, you should know it's not that easy to kill me." The black haired man said with a smirk as he stalked up towards Itachi. "Stop right there, bastard, or I'll kill you for sure this time." Itachi threatened as he closed his eyes and reopened them to reveal sharingan. "Ha, do you really thing that was me you killed?" The pale man asked as he licked his smirking lips. "I kinda figured it wasn't…but still, why are you here, Orochimaru?!" Itachi demanded as he grew annoyed.

"Why, I'm here for what is rightfully mine, of course." Orochimaru answered as his smirk grew. "Forget it, Orochimaru, I'll never let you have Sasuke." Itachi hissed as he narrowed his eyes at the sannin. "You know, it's funny that you think you can kill me." Orochimaru said with a chuckle as he slinked towards Itachi, now only an inch from him. "I'm a lot stronger now than I was when you first met me…so don't underestimate me, Orochimaru." Itachi sneered but disappeared as Orochimaru's Katana was shoved through his chest right at the heart. "Ha, just what I would expect for such a weak…ling?" Orochimaru said and was surprised as Itachi puffed and there stood nothing. "How you like my shadow clones, Orochimaru?" The many Itachi asked from their hiding places. "So what, you learned shadow clone jutsu, I still have Manda!" Orochimaru hissed as he performed the technique to summon Manda. Smoke filled the yard as a huge purple snake loomed over all. "Now, Manda, kill them all." Orochimaru commanded as he jumped up on top of the snakes head. "Not so fast, Orochimaru." Itachi said as he and many clones surrounded Manda like Orochimaru had hoped for.

"You fall too easily into my traps." Orochimaru said with a smirk as he jumped down and attacked the Itachi that he believed to be the real one, only to find out it's a clone. "You got to do better than that if you want to kill me, Orochimaru." Itachi's voice drifted from all around as thousands of shuriken was thrown at Manda, who could not block and only take it. "What, you don't want to know who you really killed in that alley way?" Orochimaru asked trying to hide the smirk threatening to spread across his face. "It's not working, you can't distract me." Itachi's voice yet again drifted from all around as Orochimaru growled in frustration. "Fine, you wouldn't care, because who you killed was Kabuto…But what do you or I care, he was a puppet to me." Orochimaru hissed and ended in a deep evil chuckle. "Ah, now, that is where you we're wrong, Orochimaru, I didn't kill Kabuto, he was still alive when I left him, I made sure of it…all the things I did never happened, I pushed those images into your head as Kabuto lay on the ground knocked out. You should have never been watching your own work and you would have never fallen into my trap." Itachi smirked as he drew his katana and got into battle stance.

"What trap, as far as I can tell is one of is going to die tonight and I doubt it'll be me." Orochimaru hissed with a smirk as he ran a finger up his katana blade not even cutting himself. "Think again." A voice very different from Itachi's drifted from behind the pale sannin. "Ah, Kabuto, what a sight for sore eyes…now be a good little boy and attack him." Orochimaru commanded and it went unanswered by the silver haired boy. "Are you deaf, Kabuto? I said 'attack him'!" Orochimaru hissed as he turned and was surprised when he saw his supposed 'slave' up behind him with his katana forcefully shoved through his heart. "You'll regret this, both of you, I will be back." Orochimaru hissed as he sat down on Manda and created a barrier. "Manda, you are dismissed of your services, Orochimaru is about to be gone and you'll be free." Kabuto stated and the snake was about to disagree.

"Listen, if you disappear, you'll never be bothered by another person again." Itachi added as he came out of his hiding spot and glided to the giant snake. "You have a point, I'm off then…Do as you please, and I can't really leave until Orochimaru dismisses me or is killed, but I can get out of your way." Manda stated as he poofed away from the three and to where he could watch the scene play out before him. "Fine by us." Itachi said with a smirk as he motioned for Kabuto to attack one side while he attacked the other. "Break the barrier and I'll deal with the rest." Itachi said as he was close enough for Kabuto to hear him. "Leave it to me." Kabuto said as he used half his power to flip onto his hands and kicked the barrier, affectively breaking it and revealing the traitorous pale snake sannin with arms crossed. "I don't like that you were able to get rid of my snake." Orochimaru hissed as his neck stretched out towards Itachi but was blocked by Itachi's Katana being sliced through his neck. "Now, Kabuto!" Itachi barked as he watched Orochimaru's head bounce trying to get back to the body before it was too late. Kabuto nodded his head as he roughly removed his Katana, blood splashing on his face and chest. "NO!" Orochimaru hissed as his body fell to the ground and was no longer useful.

"I still have my head!" Orochimaru hissed as he began to try and run away but was stopped when a blade was forced through his skull. "Finally, I'm rid of that bastard." Kabuto hissed hatefully as he tossed his Katana into Orochimaru's body, making sure it stood straight up as he collected the snake sannin's head. "What should we do with the body?" Kabuto asked as he removed Itachi's katana and handed it back to the vampire, who quickly sheathed it. "We should burn it, that away we know for sure he IS dead." Itachi said as pointed to the fire pit in the back of the house. "We shall use that to burn him." Itachi stated as he collected Orochimaru's body and while tossing Kabuto his katana dumped the body in the pit. "And as a precaution, I won't put his head in until the fire burns his body good." Kabuto stated as he walked over next to Itachi and watched as he gathered fire wood before lighting it. "In five minutes throw I'll have you throw the head in." Itachi calmly stated as sat and watched the flames engulf the pale snake like body.

"So, where's Sasuke?" Kabuto asked after a minute of silence. "In the house, safe from danger." Itachi answered as he grabbed a stick and poked the body with a smirk. "So, why _did _you really help me kill Orochimaru?" Itachi asked as he threw more wood into the fire. "I was sick of being his toy and all he can talk about is Sasuke, so I decided upon myself to kill him." Kabuto stated with a shrug of his shoulders as he stared into the fire. "Well, you're free now, no longer under that sicko's control." Itachi stated as stared up at the house. _**'Sasuke, are you okay?'**_ Itachi sent to Sasuke as he began to worry about him. _'Yeah, I'm perfectly okay…but I'm worried about you…What happened?'_ Sasuke's voice drifted through his mind and Itachi could feel the relief fill his body as it lost some of its tension. _**'I'll explain when I get inside.'**_ Itachi thought to his vampire before he looked at Kabuto. "Put the head in now, please." Itachi asked as he made a hand gesture towards the fire. "Gladly." Kabuto said with a smirk as he slammed the sannin's head into the fiery flames, and smirked as the smell of burning flesh filled the area.

"Do you think we really killed him?" Kabuto asked after most of Orochimaru's head had turned to black bone. "I hope so, because I hate fighting now that I have to worry that if I fail he'll get his nasty hands on Sasuke." Itachi hissed as he stabbed the bone of Orochimaru's skull and smirked as he heard an auditable crack. "Even if that wasn't him, he's probably dead anyways." Kabuto said with a laughed as he remembered the things he did to the idiot of a sannin. "What do you mean by that?" Itachi asked as he raised an eyebrow in question. "I made sure that if he did posses another body and make it look and act like him that he'd actually feel the pain and if the body he was using was to be killed he'd die too." Kabuto explained as he grabbed the water hose and dragged it to the pit. "You used some kind of jutsu on him?" Itachi asked as his eyes followed the silver haired man's movements. "Yep…And a few more minutes and we can go back to our daily lives." Kabuto stated with a smile as he sat back down. "Yeah I know what you mean." Itachi stated as he stared off into the flames****

"I don't think he's coming back, he's only dust now." Itachi stated as he stood and Kabuto followed. "I agree." Kabuto stated as he doused the fire out before returning the hose back to its rightful place by the house. "Well, I'll see you next time I need your help." Itachi said with a lazy wave of his hand before disappearing into the house. He quickly jogged up the stairs and into their bedroom. He quickly made a beeline to the closet, throwing the doors open, he search for the door. His hand hit the door handle and he pulled it open quickly. "Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he leaned over the door and looked into the hole. "I'm okay." Sasuke's voice drifted from the darkness before he poked his head out and climbed out with the help of Itachi. "Mind telling me who I was hiding from?" Sasuke asked as he watched Itachi close the door and exit to sit on the bed. "The one and only snake bastard." Itachi said carefree as he leaned back on the bed before finally just falling back on it right as Sasuke was joining him on the bed.

"I thought you killed him." Sasuke stated as he cuddled up to his vampire. "No, I didn't, he sent Kabuto after you disguised as him and I had saved Kabuto while planting images into Orochimaru's head." Itachi explained with a bored tone. "Wow, I didn't know you could do that!" Sasuke exclaimed as he began to run his fingers through Itachi's hair. "Do you want to stay home tonight, otouto?" Itachi asked changing the subject. "I'd love to." Sasuke said with a smile as he hugged Itachi. "I hope it won't bother you but I am a little tired, so I might fall asleep." Itachi explained as he pulled them to the pillows on the bed and under the covers. "You deserve sleep, so sleep." Sasuke said as he cuddled up to Itachi's chest with a content sigh. "I love you, Sasuke." Itachi said with a smile as he buried his nose into Sasuke's hair, loving the smell of it. "I love you too, Itachi." Sasuke mumbled as he fell asleep with Itachi soon following after.

**-TBC-******

--  
**Yaoi: 1,015 words in an hour and 30 minutes….XDDDD WOO HOO**

Itachi: so...erm…hate to interrupt but CAN YOU GET THESE GIRLS OFF ME ...they keep drooling and one stole my Thong!

**Yaoi: O.o**

**Skyz: Wait****,**** isn't that Jiraiya's thong?**

**Yaoi: O.O whoa!**

**Skyz: what! You didn't know?**

**Yaoi: I had no idea, I'm usually too busy being tortured by you!!**

**Skyz: well I'm usually busy torturing you but I still found out that and that Lee's not wearing underwear at all! oh and Tsunade actually DOES wear a bra!!**

**Yaoi: Well I knew about the Lee thing and the Tsunade thing I didn't know...What size she wear size 50 triple D?!**

**Skyz: of course not! She wears a Hefty Bag one on each!**

**Yaoi: O.O no comment!**

**Skyz: Isn't saying 'no comment' a comment!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yaoi: I'm sorry, my readers, I've been force to go to Kentucky for the weekend and I'm sick, tired and cranky.******

**Skyz: Poor, koi.**

Yaoi: Hold me. –starts crying-

Skyz: -quickly collects Yaoi into her arms before whispering to the readers- onto the story.  
**  
****Disclaimer: I no own!**

Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!!)

Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST!!!! WOO HOO!!!!

A pair of red eyes stared into empty space as the thoughts swirled in his mind and only one really making sense. _'It's my fault Sasuke went to Orochimaru in the first place…I should have never killed the clan.' _That once thought was what was driving Itachi into more depressing thoughts. _**'Itachi, it's not your fault I went to Orochimaru…It's mine…I wanted to get stronger before I was ready to be…And if you hadn't of killed the clan I would still be distant from you even though we would have been close.' **_Sasuke's voice drifted softly through Itachi's mind making Itachi visible jump a little and swing his head towards Sasuke. "Y-You were reading my thoughts?!" Itachi tried to remain calm but failed. Sasuke just lazily nodded his head not opening his eyes as he knew Itachi was watching his every move. Itachi stiffened but not enough to where Sasuke would notice but Sasuke did notice the uncomfortable silence that followed. "Itachi, I shouldn't have read your thoughts. I'm sorry." Sasuke admitted finally as he lifted his head and stared into the crimsons eyes that now matched his. "It's okay, you were just worried about me, weren't you?" Itachi smiled as he ruffled Sasuke's hair playfully as the younger vampire pouted while crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're very cute when you pout, Sasuke…cute enough to molest that is." Itachi stated as he smirked brightly at Sasuke, who blushed and was hiding under the blankets in a heartbeat. The laughter that filled the room was so soothing to Sasuke's ears that he came out of his hiding place and poked Itachi in the side. "Perverted nii-san!" Sasuke whined before he disappeared from the bed and was at the door in an instant. "If you want me you have to catch me." Sasuke teased before dashing out of the room. "Sounds like a game to me." Itachi said knowing Sasuke could hear him. Quickly getting up and sprinting to the front door of the house he caught Sasuke right before he reached the door knob. "Damnit!" Sasuke cursed as pushed against Itachi's chest.

"Don't worry; you'll be just like I am now in a few days, weeks, months." Itachi joked as he lightly kissed Sasuke's cheek. "What's that suppose to mean?" Sasuke asked as he finally looked up at Itachi. "Well, I might have lied a little when I said you were a full vampire…see, in probably a few days you'll have the speed down…but for the skin, it's still normal." Itachi explained guiltily as he rested his chin on the top of Sasuke's head. "What do you mean my skin is still normal?" Sasuke questioned Itachi as he pulled back and looked once again into the beautiful red eyes of his lover's. "When it's complete, I'll take you out in the sun to show you what I mean." Itachi said with a smile as he kissed Sasuke on the forehead. "Wait, won't the sun burn my skin?" Sasuke asked as he narrowed his eyes at Itachi with accusations. "All what mortals made up, to kill their fear of coming out in the sun." Itachi answered with a wide smirk causing Sasuke to shudder with desire. "Do you want to meet with your friends today?" Itachi continued after the short silence.

"Yeah, they're probably worried about me." Sasuke laughed lightly as Itachi lead him back to their bedroom. "I placed clothes in the bathroom for you." Itachi stated as he sat on the bed. "T-Thank you." Sasuke stuttered as he walked gracefully to the bathroom but not before hearing the wolf-call whistle from Itachi. "PERVERT!" Sasuke screeched as he slammed the bathroom door. _'Man, I have a feeling something terrible is about to happen.' _Sasuke thought with a sad sigh as he prepared his water. He sighed contently as he slowly walked into the shower after he stripped. _'I wonder what Itachi meant when he said he'll take me out in the sun and show me what he meant…..hmm….well, I guess it's not very good to worry about it now.'_ He thought as he quickly washed himself and got dressed in the outfit Itachi gave him, which consisted of a black shirt with Domo-kun on it and red kanji across the chest, his pants where dark blue and Sasuke had to admit he looked sexy in them. He judged his hair in the mirror before finally fixing it. "All done." Sasuke mumbled before sitting on the bed.

"Well, give me….Mmmm…three minutes and I'll be out." Itachi said with a smirk as he gracefully glided into the bathroom and to his word appeared three minutes later. "Whoa, I thought you were joking." Sasuke stated as he stared in disbelief at Itachi who was drying his hair. "Vampire speed." Was Itachi's only answer as he bent down to Sasuke's level with a pleading look. "Please?" He asked as he pointed to his messy hair. "Fine." Sasuke sighed as he pulled Itachi's hair back the way Itachi loved it. "There all done." Sasuke stated as he pulled back and examined his work. "Looks great….just like yours…you should see it." Itachi stated with a smirk. "What do you mean…I saw it when I fixed it." Sasuke said as his left eyebrow rose in confusion. Itachi smirked as disappeared from sight in a heartbeat and was back with a hand mirror. Sasuke gasped at how his hair looked, it was pulled back with a few loose hairs pulled down as bangs. "But….ho-vampire speed?" Sasuke asked with a lightly amused laugh. "Yep…I like it." Itachi said as he grabbed Sasuke and flashed off to the front door. "Woo, what a rush." Sasuke gasped with a smile as he looked up at Itachi, who was opening the door.

"We're meeting your friends somewhere different tonight." Itachi stated calmly as he flashed to the front gates. "Wha-why?" Sasuke asked stunned as Itachi finally released him. "They wanted a change of scenery so they're at the ramen restaurant…which the name of always escapes me." Itachi said his eyebrows drawing together trying to remember the name. "Ichiraku?" Sasuke answered for Itachi before worry lines developed on his lovers face. "Ah, yes, there." Itachi said and his face went into a smile as he led the way to the restaurant. "Sasuke, if anything ever happens I want you to know that I love you and always will." Itachi said after a while of walking in silence. "And I love you, Itachi…why are you telling me this when I already know it?" Sasuke asked curiously as he looked up at Itachi as they continued to walk. Itachi was silent for a while, thinking over what to say. "Just to remind you." Was his only answer as they entered Ichiraku and found Naruto and Gaara.

"Hey, guys, I've missed ya'll." Sasuke said as he took a seat with Itachi right across from them. "Us too…We were wondering what happened to you…I mean, we haven't seen you in three days." Gaara stated calmly as he finally let the waitress take his order and the others. "Wait, did you say three days?" Sasuke asked as his eyes popped out in shock. "But I only remember two days." Sasuke continued with confusion until he heard Itachi chuckle beside him. "What's so funny, pervert?" Sasuke hissed narrowing his eyes at him. "Well, when Orochimaru attacked that was the second day after our last…'activity'." Itachi stated with a smirk as Sasuke thought through the new information he just got. "Wait! You mean that I slept for a whole day after we…a-a….Oh, kami!" Sasuke finished with dropping his head to the table leaving a noticeable dent and with that dent a loud echoing thud. "Sasuke, pull your head up now, the waitress thinks you're dead." Itachi said with a chuckle as he watched the waitress's face as Sasuke raised his head up and he had no damage to him what so ever.

"So, you fought Orochimaru?" Naruto asked with a bright smile as their orders were being delivered. "Yeah, and he lost horribly…cut up and burned to death…with the help of Kabuto." Itachi said calmly as he 'ate' the ramen when he was putting it in Sasuke's bowl every time the raven took a bite. "So, he still wanted Sasuke?" Gaara asked with a sigh. "Yeah, the bastard was persistent." Itachi hissed as he 'finished' his bowl. "Umm…Please excuse me…urgent business to attend to." Itachi said calmly as he stood and walked towards the bathrooms. "Hey, Gaara, vampires don't use the bathroom, do they?" Sasuke asked curiously once Itachi was out of sight and in the bathroom. "No." Was Gaara's only answer. "Huh…Then, I wonder wh-" Sasuke was cut off mid-sentence by a huge explosion from the bathroom that knocked every to the ground except for Sasuke and Gaara who was protecting Naruto. "ITACHI!" Sasuke screeched as he raced after the flames but a hand stopped him. "No, Sasuke, the fire will kill you. Come, I'll take you home." Gaara spoke softly but Sasuke could hear the grave tone to it. "But…Itachi…" Sasuke whined lowly and Gaara sighed sadly as he hugged Sasuke.

"Come on, he'll want me to get you somewhere safe." Gaara spoke softly as if speaking to a twelve year child and it couldn't have felt more correct to Sasuke, who sadly nodded his head in agreement. "Please, find Itachi…He's all I have, Gaara…Please, Gaara." Sasuke repeated himself so many times he sounded like a broken record. "I will try my best, Sasuke, but please, we need to go now in case there's another explosion." Gaara stated as he pulled on Sasuke's arm and successfully grabbing Naruto too as he jumped out of the mess that use to be Ichiraku but was now a place full of death and flames. "Itachi…Itachi…Itachi…" Sasuke whined as he clung to Gaara. "I-Is he going to be okay, Gaara?" Naruto asked quietly as he joined Gaara in his run. "I…I don't know…I don't really know, Naruto…You see how he's already acting without him." Gaara whispered silently as he hugged Naruto and handed him Sasuke. "I want you to watch him tonight…just to make sure he doesn't do anything rash." Gaara continued as they reached the front gates of Sasuke and Itachi's house. Naruto nodded his head as they zoomed into the front door and placed Sasuke on the bed that the raven shared with Itachi.

"Sasuke, please talk to me, Sasuke." Naruto begged sadly as he looked his friend in his now cold dead black instead of crimson eyes. "Itachi…please, come back…Itachi, I'm sorry I couldn't save you…Itachi, I love you, please don't leave me." These three sentences Sasuke repeated and Naruto's plus Gaara's hearts broke for their beloved friend. "Gaara, we have to find him…Who could do such a thing to them?" Naruto whispered as he hugged Gaara and let silent cries rack his body. "Sasori, that's who…Now, Naruto, I need you to do me the biggest favor ever." Gaara said as he pulled his blonde back and looked into the golden eyes that he loved so much. Naruto nodded sadly as he whipped his eyes off. "I want you to watch over Sasuke till I get back…I know you hate being away from me…but think about Sasuke…he's not going to survive without his Itachi." Gaara said before kissing Naruto on the head and hugging him tight. "I promise, I'll be back…live and well." Gaara promised with another kiss to his blonde's forehead and with unshed tears he turned and dashed out the door after the man responsible for the mess. "Sasuke, please, come back to us…Gaara went off to find Itachi for you…Please, hang on to your sanity until we know something about Itachi." Naruto cried as he buried his face into his arms letting the tears free.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke's voice finally broke the silence even though it was shaky, Naruto could tell Sasuke had heard his earlier plea. "Sasuke, Please stay until we find Itachi." Naruto smiled sincerely through his tears as he grabbed Sasuke's hand to support the raven. "O-Okay…I just want my Itachi back…I want this nightmare to go away…I want to be strong like Gaara and…..and…I-Itachi." Sasuke choked on the last name and tears started to run down his cheeks. "Naruto, Gaara's right, I can't live without him…You have a month. If he's not found by then, I promise to end my life." Sasuke said as he brought his knees to his chest and placed his chin on top of them. "I'll tell Gaara, but I really wish you would wait until we found him, because it's no telling when we will." Naruto said as he released Sasuke's hand, which immediately went to wrap around the raven's legs. "Did I tell you Naruto that I loved Itachi the since I could remember I just hid it." Sasuke stated with a sad laugh. "No, but I bet he did too…Sasuke, don't worry about him right now…he's out there, I have the feeling he is, he'd be dumb to leave you behind, because I'd come after him and kick his ass myself." Naruto hissed through clenched teeth. "I have such loving friends." Sasuke said rolling his eyes but still laughing lightly.

"Sasuke, you look defeated, why don't you go to sleep, I'll be in the floor if you need me." Naruto said as he brushed the raven's hair trying to comfort him. "O-Okay……Thanks, Naruto." Sasuke said as he got under the covers as Naruto got up to make a pallet in the floor. "No problem, Sasuke…I mean, what are friends for?" Naruto said with a bright smile that Sasuke could help but reflect to his friend. "Night, dobe." Sasuke mumbled as he turned over and looked out the window. "Night, teme." Naruto said back as he laid down. As Naruto fell asleep he could hear the silent sobs and whimpers from the small raven on the bed above. The raven soon fell asleep himself with nothing but nightmares as he closed his red, swollen eyes.

**-TBC-**

Yaoi: Sorry, guys, that it took me long but a lot of bullshit is going on right now and I'm not too happy cause my b-day is Dec. 4 so I have 3 more days before it's here. *sigh*

Skyz: What's wrong, koi?

Yaoi: I'll be seventeen and still no closer to being a vampire!

Skyz: Aren't you an alchemist that's the daughter of Satan's daughter, that's also half shinigami and half kappa(water sprite)?

Yaoi: Yes, I am…and what's your point, babydoll?

Skyz: You're already as kewl as it gets.

Yaoi:….Never thought of it that way….*sigh* But I still want to be a vampire!

Skyz: *shakes head with a soft smile*


	11. Chapter 11

**Yaoi: Okay, I was reading this Yaoi story and it made me mad…but it was laughing mad!**

Skyz: Why?

Yaoi: Okay, let's me explain…..bread goes in a toaster and comes out toast……BUT TOAST DOESN'T GO INTO A TOASTER AND COME OUT BREAD!!!! The author really put that Itachi put toast in the toaster…I feel a little smarter now…-.-''****

**Amaya: and I eat cereal with a fork…..just kidding….XD******

**Skyz: What's her deal? O.o?**

Yaoi: She's going out with this guy we call Mighty Mouse!!!! XD

Skyz: She's going out with a _**mouse**_**?! ****HOLY CRAP THAT'S AWESOME****!!!! XD******

**Disclaimer: I no own!**

Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!!)

Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST!!!! WOO HOO!!!!

crimson eyes snapped open as the owner sat up in the bed and searched for the lost warmth only to be disappointed before laying back down. "Sasuke?" A voice asked from the ground causing the raven to lean over the bed to look down at Naruto. "He's really gone, isn't he?" Sasuke asked in a whisper as he fought against tears. "For now, yes….Don't worry, Sasuke, Gaara will find him and he won't give up until he does." Naruto said with a sincere smile at the raven on the bed. "I'm glad Gaara and you are my friends, I don't know what I would have done last night had Gaara and you stopped me." Sasuke sadly said as he rested his chin off the end of the bed and just let the tears flow. "I'm nothing without him, Naruto…You know that, Gaara knows that…hell! I know that…I really don't know what to do without him. I can't move on and now I can't die." Sasuke cried as he buried his face into the bed. The blonde looked at his best friend with sadden eyes as he climbed onto his knees and grabbed his friend into a calming hug, rocking him back and forth trying to sooth him. "Sasuke, listen to me and listen well…Gaara will not let Itachi leave you, Itachi has to be alive, you know this and so does Gaara, he will find Itachi and Itachi will help us find who's targeting him." Naruto said as the raven calmed down.

"Thanks, Naruto…Ummm…do you think we can go to the bar when it's dark?" Sasuke hesitated, he hoped Naruto would get why he was asking. "Sure!" Naruto said with a smile as he felt Sasuke wasn't going to lock himself up until his now long lost vampire lover returned. "Oh, and Naruto?" Sasuke broke the silence as he stood up and sat on the bed. "Yes?" Naruto answered with his head tilted to his side in a cute child like curiosity look way. "Two things…First feel free to anything in the house, mi casa es su casa…and can you help me get my T.V. and put in the living room?" Sasuke finished with a smile and the blonde looked back with one to match. "Sure, no problem, besides a T.V. could do this boring house good." Naruto tried joking only get a weak shake of a raven head and a low chuckle. "I know, all he has is books and I've read them all already." Sasuke murmured as he stood and walked to the bookcase full of books. "Edgar Allan Poe…That is Itachi's favorite author…'The Raven' is his favorite one of Poe's work…Mine though is 'The Tell-Tale Heart'…You like Poe?" Sasuke finished by turning to the blonde with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah, my favorite is 'The Masque of the Red Death'…and Gaara's is 'Murder in the Rue Morgue'." Naruto finished with a bright smile that Sasuke soon find himself reflecting.

"I love those two also…well, I feel icky, so I'll be in the shower, so you enjoy yourself out here." Sasuke said as he turned his body away from the bookshelf, grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom calmly leaving the blonde to do as he pleased. The sound of the running water echoed off the bathroom walls and he thought about taking a bath but decided against it for he sometimes can't control his body when he gets depressed. He sighed as he undressed and stepped under the warm water while closing his eyes. "Itachi…I'll wait for as long as I can but please come back, please, you have to, I know I'm being selfish, but you know I can't survive as a vampire without you." Sasuke whispered sadly as he cried silently and hiding his crying by staying under the showerhead. Ten minutes later Sasuke cut the water off, beginning to dry off as he stepped out onto the rug and began to get dressed. As he was leaving, he was tackled by Naruto's loud voice from the kitchen. "SASUKE!" Naruto all but screeched over all the noise he was making. Sighing, Sasuke slowly walked to the kitchen and looked at the blonde dobe with an eyebrow raised. "Sasuke, I have news, as soon as we or if you not hungrier than me…but anyway, Gaara just sent me something about who the attacker was!" Naruto said fast almost out of breath. "Who did it, Naruto?" Sasuke asked calmly as the blonde made grilled cheese. Naruto debated for a few minutes on rather or not to tell the raven haired vampire.

"Sasori." He said in a low breath like whisper but Sasuke caught it nonetheless and he tensed with anger. "Fix me one and after that we're off." Sasuke growled as he sat at the kitchen table and pondered over a few things. _'Sasori did this…but why…? Wait! He did ask Itachi if he could have a turn with me and Itachi refused to…Maybe…Nah, I'm reading too much into it. But why would he attack his own friend, that's what I want to know.'_ Sasuke's brows creased together as he tried to think over everything only ending up with him more confused. "Sasuke, you might as well quit now before you hurt yourself." Naruto joked from the kitchen earning him a growl that sounded like 'Fuck you, Dobe.' from the pondering raven at the table. "Naruto, why do you think Sasori attacked Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he turned his head to the blonde as he was fixing the second grilled cheese. "I don't think I want to answer that." Naruto said quickly, he hoped that would end the conversation but it failed. "And why not…? Tell me not, Naruto, or so kami help me!" Sasuke glared at the blonde as he pulled off the second grilled cheese from the skillet and turning off the stove top. "You're not going to like it, though." Naruto said looking at the raven skeptically as he set a plate in front of Sasuke and sat down. Sasuke only glared harder at the blonde before the dobe caved. "Fine, he wanted you, Sasuke, you happy…? He went after Itachi, he hoped he would kill him but he doesn't think so and now he plus Gaara and I are looking for Itachi." Naruto growled at the raven before shoving the grilled cheese in his mouth and taking a bite.

"Well, we just have to find him before he does and make sure I stay hidden fro-I can't go to the bar now, can I?" Sasuke finished with a drained sigh as he took a bite of his food. "I'm sorry, you can't it's too dangerous with that fruit cake there." Naruto said as he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "But we can still go to your house and bring you things here." Naruto continued with a smile and Sasuke just nodded with a fake smile at the blonde. "I'll be asleep since it's not night yet…You can do what ever…Oh, and if you want to watch T.V. here are the keys to my old home." Sasuke said with a smile after he tossed his keys to the blonde. "Gottcha." Naruto said a thumb up to the raven. "G'night, Naruto." Sasuke mumbled as he began to walk up the stair to his bedroom. "Night, Sasuke." The blonde's voice drifted from the kitchen table where he had left his empty plate and a worried Naruto at. "Itachi." Sasuke whispered sadly as he laid down and went to sleep in an instant.

"Sasuke…Sasuke, wake up…Sasuke…" A deep but familiar voice disrupted Sasuke's dream and he crashed back down to earth but kept his eyes shut in annoyance. "Sasuke, look at me." The voice spoke again and Sasuke couldn't help but look. "I-Itachi?!" Sasuke whispered as he quickly sat up and hugged the older raven vampire. "I'm sorry I disappeared like that, Sasuke, I had to protect you…Now listen this is what I need you to do…" Itachi paused for Sasuke to acknowledge it and the younger raven nodded as he listened closely. "Okay, I want you to stay away from the bar until Sasori is taken care of…I want you to wait for me…and also, don't tell Naruto you saw me." Itachi whispered to his lover before kissing his pale forehead and hugging him tightly before pulling back with sadness and regret. "I'm sorry, love, but I have to run, it's for the best that Sasori doesn't know I live here." Itachi whispered as he stood up and released Sasuke. "Itachi, I love you." Sasuke whined as tears ran down his cheek. "I love you too, Sasuke, with all my heart, and I hate to leave you…and I really hate seeing you cry." Itachi whispered as he bent down to eye lever with Sasuke and wiped away the tears before kissing the young vampire on the lips. "Sleep." Was his only command as he laid Sasuke down in the bed and covered him up and soon Sasuke's body forced him to follow even though his mind didn't want to. Sleep wasn't pleasant for Sasuke for the time being, the nightmares scared him to death, but tonight, he had no dream just darkness and that scared him more than the nightmares.

Itachi left as soon as he was sure his lover was asleep and with a heavy heart, sad eyes, and a dark intent he set off on his purpose of being so close to the village.

**-TBC-**

Yaoi: Alright, another chapter done! WOO HOO!!!!

Skyz: Congrats, Yaoi!

Yaoi: Well, I'm off to bed now, I have a birthday party to celebrate! WEEEE!!!! XDDD


	12. Chapter 12

**Yaoi: I got me a Light wig! XDDD so, let's just go to the story now....**

Skyz: XDDDDD

**Disclaimer: I no own!**

Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!!)

Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST!!!! WOO HOO!!!!

"So glad you could make it, Itachi…Too bad your little cute toy isn't with you." A voice drifted from the shadows as Itachi entered the room with Gaara and his buddies, Kankuro and Tamari, in tow. "He's not a toy, Sasori, and I advise you to not speak of him in such a manner." Itachi hissed but his face showing nothing of his anger or annoyance. "Oh, trying to be the smart sounding one, are we…It's not going to work…You're out numbered." Sasori laughed as he threw his legs over the right arm of his chair and relaxed into the left arm all while smiling brightly at the vampire. "Hmmm, you don't know do you….Nope, you don't." Itachi said before a smirk broke out across his face. "Know what, Itachi…Now you're talking crazy." Sasori stated as his eyebrows crevassed in confusion. "I'm a vampire, Sasori…So is Sasuke…and Gaara, he's half vampire…his siblings are too." Itachi stated as he crossed his arms over his chest with an arrogant smile. "So, that doesn't matter, you're still outnumbered." Sasori said as he quickly jumped up in his chair and leaned up over his desk. "Still no nothing…Fine, I'll explain…No human can destroy us…We are inhuman, we have super speed, strength, vision, and hearing…We can also see in the dark…Not something a mere human can do." Gaara finally butted in with a sneer at the dumb human.

"We'll see about that." Sasori retorted back as he stood and clapped his hands twice and a group of people filed into the room. "They can't beat us, Sasori, they're just going to die…You might as well give up…I mean, I thought by know you would of figured out I'm not normal when I survived that explosion in the bathroom." Itachi said as he calmly strides up to the red head. "I did, but I didn't think of you being a vampire…You disgust me more now, you foul creature…Well, you may have turned Sasuke into that but I still want him, I could care less if he was a zombie." Sasori said with a smirk as he stood his ground and glared at the vampire. "I will not let you do a single thing to him…and you call me a foul creature when _you_ want to steal something that does not belong to you and does not want you." Itachi stated as his face went blank but quickly went to a face that even scared Gaara. "Now, Itachi, I don't want to have to kill you or your friends." Sasori said with a calm face but it soon changed as Itachi broke off in a crazed laugh. "You. Kill. Us….HA…in your dreams, bastard. Now stop gabbing and let's go. The sooner I get done with you the faster I can get back to Sasuke." Itachi hissed through his teeth as he neared Sasori and towered over him. "You will be the one killed here." Itachi continued before throwing his fist into Sasori's gut before the red head could register that he had moved his hand.

"W-Well, what are you waiting for, fools…Attack them!" Sasori demanded in a yell but the group of people just stood still with fear all afraid to even breath. "That is wise, young ones, do not die for this person, because I really don't like killing innocent people." Itachi said as he looked at the teens all around the room while flashing them a warming smiling, he hoped it would tell them that he meant no harm and it worked. Sasori's help all ran out and none looked back. Itachi's smile soon turned into an evil smirk as he turned to Sasori how had crawled to the corned and trying to figure out an escape. "Gaara, you take care of this fake while I go find the real Sasori." Itachi said causing the fake Sasori's eyes to bulge out in surprise. "H-How did you know I wasn't him?!" He asked as he stood up against the wall. "I can read your thoughts…Sasori wanted you to pose as him as he went off on his mission and your name is Hidan." Itachi stated as he turned his back to the imposter and began to glide towards the door while the sand siblings took care of Hidan. "Gaara, when you're done you know where to find me." Itachi stated with a calm voice as he reached the door. "Gottcha." Gaara stated quickly before returning to help his sister and brother.

Itachi used his super speed to flash right to his house and he was already about to rip some ones head of. Mainly Sasori's, who was as he was walking in going after Sasuke after he had knocked Naruto unconscious. Thought Sasuke was weak from the blow to the back off the head, he was still fighting. "Sasori, thought you'd win did you?" Itachi asked as he crossed the living room until he was right in front of Sasori, which just took one second. "Yes, I did…I know you're a vampire, Itachi…and I know Sasuke is t-" Sasori began but was cut off by Itachi. "But you're a vampire too…and a newborn at that." Itachi finished his sentence plus adding his own. "I can still take you." Sasori said as he launched after Itachi but was stopped by a hand of sand. "Ah, Gaara, right on time, I see." Itachi said with a smirk as Gaara walked up to stand beside Itachi. "Ah, I see, you have a friend, well, the more the merrier." Sasori said with a smirk as he twisted his arm and broke free of the sand only to have his feet grabbed by more sand. "Oh, did I forget to mention, Gaara can control sand and kill anyone with a single crush of his hand. It's very simple and effective at times…Now, Sasuke come stand behind me and, Sasori, you make any sudden movements towards him, Gaara, here, will kill you in a blink of an eye." Itachi said glared as Sasori while Sasuke walked around the still man and stood behind Itachi. "Itachi, shall I kill him?" Gaara asked with a twisted smirk at Sasori.

"Nah, torture him first, then finish the job…but please finish the job outside the house so you can burn his remains." Itachi said as he turned his back on Sasori and Gaara to grab Sasuke and quickly walk to Naruto, who was badly injured but would survive. "Yes, I am." Itachi answered Gaara's unsaid question before he could say it. He picked up Naruto bridal style and walked to the door and looked back at Gaara. "Finish the job before the three of us get back, please." Itachi stated before Sasuke opened the door for him and they left. They could hear a tortured yell as they reached the gate and before they could hear another one, Itachi and Sasuke dashed off to the hospital at lightning speed, reaching the hospital in record time. "Hello, I need help over here stat!" Itachi voice boomed and everyone looked up at him in shock. "Y-Yes, sir…We'll take him now…Nurse get me a bed, and x-ray of this boy, and a room, un." A man dressed in scrubs uniform ordered his staff as he took the blonde and placed him on a bed. "What is his name, un?" The doctor asked as the nurse rushed him to the x-ray room as she had been ordered. "Uzumaki, Naruto." Itachi stated calmly and the doctor's face went into shock.

"Not _the_ Uzumaki, Naruto?" He whispered more in disbelief than fear. Itachi just nodded his head and kept an emotionless face up. "Wow…Well, let's just keep his name between us…Umm…so people won't freak out and call him a monster, let's just call him Kyo until he leave…that'll be fine won't it, un?" The doctored asked with a bright smile. "Yeah, that'll be fine…My name is Itachi and this is Sasuke…may we know your name?" Itachi asked keeping a business voice and face. "Oh, how rude of me, my name is Deidara, un." Deidara smiled as he held out his hand for them to shake. "Oh, don't worry, I won't tell anyone your secret, Itachi, un." Deidara said as he stopped his hand half way before Itachi grabbed it and shook it. "So, do you want to make your house look like someone lives in it again…I can help you with living there forever, un?" Deidara asked with a deeper smile as he dropped Itachi's hand. "Ah, I see, so you have been here for a _while_…haven't you…No matter…As long as Sasuke and me can live there forever I guess you are the best choice we have." Itachi stated with a soft smile and a thoughtful look to add with it.

"Itachi, what's going on?" Sasuke finally spoke since they first arrived. "I'll tell you later, otouto." Itachi said as he turned around and ruffled Sasuke's hair with a loving smile. "Well, shall we go back there with your friend, then, un?" Deidara said as he waved his hand toward the hall Naruto had been taken down earlier. "Sasuke, you go ahead, I'll wait for Gaara." Itachi stated with a blank face again. "Is he almost here?" Sasuke asked as he began to walk around him. "Yes, he'll be here in 5 minutes…You go ahead and we'll join you when he gets here…Oh, and keep your guard up for now, okay?" Itachi asked as he leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the forehead. Sasuke nodded his head with a serious face and walked off with Deidara to Naruto's room. Itachi calmly walked to stand beside the entrance door and wait for the red haired half-vampire. True to Itachi's words, Gaara showed up five minutes later. "Itachi, is he okay?" Gaara asked as he walked in and followed Itachi down the hall. "Don't know yet." Itachi stated with a serious face. "Can you read his thoughts, Gaara?" Itachi finally asked before they reached Naruto's room. "Deidara's…No, I can't…I don't know why though…can you?" Gaara asked as he looked up at the raven haired man.

"Yes, Sasuke can't but then I'm a full vampire and more mature than Sasuke is." Itachi stated before they went silent as they reached Naruto's room. Gaara sighed as he slowly opened the door and walked in and his eyes landed on his blonde lover still unconscious. "Deidara said he'll live he just needs time to recover, that's all." Sasuke said from his seat beside the bed. "Oh, well, as long as he lives." Gaara stated calmly as he grabbed a chair and sat across from Sasuke. "Sasuke, what happened anyway?" Gaara finally asked as he pulled his eye's from Naruto's pale face. "Well, all I know was, I was in the closet looking through it just for fun since it's so big, then I heard Naruto yell, and I quickly ran to see what had happen but when I reached the living room I was hit with something from behind and I fell to the ground and then I was roughly pulled up. Sasori had his face in mine trying to kiss me but then I quickly kicked him in the chest and thought I was dizzy, I ran to Naruto to check on him. But then Sasori recovered and kicked me sending me into the wall causing to get more dizzy and disorderly. Then that's when Itachi came in when I was against the wall and he was coming after me." Sasuke finished with a sad face as he looked down at his hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry, Gaara, It's my fault he got hurt." He said on the verge of tears. "Sasuke, this isn't your fault, and you said yourself, Naruto would live…Sasori is gone, you're safe, Itachi is safe, Naruto is safe, and I'm safe…that's all that matters…Naruto got hurt, it's not your fault, it's Sasori's…Don't go blaming yourself, and I don't blame you either for this." Gaara said calmly as a true smile broke across his face. "Y-You're right, Gaara…It's not my fault it's Sasori's." Sasuke said with a halfhearted smile. "But you still can't deny the fact that I should have been there to protect him and I could have been, but then again I didn't detect Sasori until he showed himself…Argh, I'm the worst vampire ever!" Sasuke finished with a whine as he placed his head in hands. "Now, now, Sasuke, you're not the worst vampire ever…you're still haven't matured all the way as one." Gaara said as he looked at Itachi and pointed his head towards Sasuke. Itachi taking the hint walked to Sasuke who was farthest from the door and placed a hand on the young vampire's shoulder. "He's right, Sasuke, you're not yet a full vampire, even you couldn't of helped Naruto with what Sasori used on him." Itachi as he placed his hand on Sasuke's hands. "What did he use anyway?" Sasuke asked with a confused look as he looked up at Itachi. "His claws…You don't have them yet…all you have are fangs, and thirst for blood…I bet you can read minds now…Give it time you'll be able to do the thing that I can do." Itachi said with a sincere smile as he leaned down and kissed Sasuke loving on the lips.

"He'll be waking up soon." Gaara interrupted as he took his eyes off of Sasuke and to Naruto. "Really? How do you know?" Sasuke asked confused as he looked at Gaara. "I can hear his thoughts. He's waking up right about…now." Gaara said and not a second later the blonde's eyes fly open searching the area for danger. "Naruto, you're in the hospital, don't worry, the doctor has given you an alias, when you're here you'll go by the name Kyo." Gaara briefed him as placed his hand on the blue eyed boy's hand. "Gaara, I'm sorry, I wasn't able to keep Sasuke from getting hurt." Naruto said weakly as he place his free hand on Gaara's and squeezed it. "None sense, Naruto, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just get better and get the hell out of here." Sasuke said and Naruto quickly looked to his left to see the two raven vampires alive and well as ever. "Sasuke, Itachi…I'm so glad you're both alive…I thought for sure Sasori was going to kill Sasuke after he had his way with him." Naruto said sadly as he stared up at the ceiling with a sigh. "Naruto, don't worry you're blonde head about it. He's fine…and like Sasuke said hurry up and get better so you can get out of here…this place reeks of death and blood." Itachi said as he wrinkled his nosed in disgust and hunger. "Hmm, now that you mention I do smell it too." Sasuke stated as he took a deep breath of air.

"Ah, see now, you got super smelling finally." Itachi said with a smile as he ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Do you know when I'll be released?" Naruto asked as he raised his hand and looked at the scratches that ran down it. "Deidara told me at least two days or tomorrow." Sasuke answered with a sigh. "Aw, that long?!" Naruto whined as he let his arm fall but Gaara caught it and gently placed it on the bed. "Be careful, Naruto, you have some serious, deep cuts, please don't open them again, un." Deidara said as he entered and smiled at the group. "I take it you're Deidara." Naruto stated as he looked at the blonde doctor trying to figure out if it was a girl or guy. "I'm a guy, Naruto…I thought I'd tell you before you hurt yourself more, un." Deidara joked earning a laugh from all but Naruto, who just pouted since he could barely move his arms. "Anyway, I came in to check on you…and tell you, that you heal fast so I didn't let them sew you up because I didn't want them to know who you are, un." He continued with only a smile now. "What do you know about me?" Naruto asked curiously.

"A lot…and let me tell you, Naruto, You are not a monster…Don't stop using the nine-tailed fox's power…I know you're strong, but I know you use the fox's power for good, not evil…use it, don't be afraid of it, un." Deidara said with a serious face before he smiled. "So, _Kyo_, how are you feeling, un?" Deidara asked with a deeper smile. "I feel find just very thirsty." Naruto said with a weak laugh. " Good thing I brought this with me, huh, un?" Deidara asked with a light laugh as he pulled out a cup and a coke can. "Now drink it slowly, Nar-Kyo, I don't won't you getting sick." Deidara said as he handed the items to Gaara, who fixed them while Sasuke helped Naruto sit up. "I will." Naruto said before he was offered the straw and took a small sip. "Ah, much better." Naruto said before taking another swig after another, making sure to take it slow. "Is it alright to sleep now?" Naruto asked as Sasuke laid him back down onto his bed with care. "Yeah, you'll be fine. Just buzz if you need anything, un." Deidara said as he walked out with a wave.

"We'll be here when you wake, Naruto, so just go to sleep and don't worry about it. You'll be out soon." Gaara said as he laid his head on the bed and looked up at Naruto. "But that's not fair, y'all won't be comfortable in those chairs." Naruto whined as he looked down at Gaara. "Actually, Naruto, we'll be fine, I don't sleep and Sasuke doesn't mind sleeping in my lap." Itachi stated as he pulled Sasuke up before sitting under him and placing him in his lap. "Oh, okay then…well, I guess night……Oh, wait, close the blinds!" Naruto said as he noticed they were open. "Good call, Naruto." Itachi said as he reached behind him and closed them. "Now, go to sleep." He said as he let Sasuke get comfortable. Naruto shook his head before closing his eyes and falling asleep in an instant. Sasuke followed soon later then Gaara joined them in dreamland. "Night, my prince of the night." Itachi said as he closed his eyes to pretend he was asleep.

**-TBC-**

Yaoi: OMG, finally, got it done 3,055 words, but done nonetheless and I know, it probably sucks but oh well.

Skyz: If homosexuality is an illness, then let's all call in queer to work.

Yaoi: "Hello, can't work today, still queer."

Skyz: Homophobes make me laugh.

Yaoi: Me too!

Skyz: Please leave my love some nice reviews! ^-^  
**  
****Itachi: Mama sent me to beat your ass in front of the class.**

Sasuke: -strained voice- What are you talking about, you killed mama.

Itachi: What?

Sasuke: I can't have no more cookies cause of you! Breast milk cookies were delicious. Where my sugar cookies? Where my sugar cookies, Itachi, I know you ate them! You ate them the other day!

Itachi: Mmmm! and they were delicious. Ah!

Sasuke: You ate my sugar cookies this is unforgivable, mother fucker!

Naruto: God damn, for sugar cookies?!****

**Yaoi: Oh, look, porn pie! And also if there is anything repeated after this, just ignore it…It's not me it's something with the website. –sigh- ****MAma sent me to beat ur ass in fornt off the class" 2." Where my sugar cookies? I know u ate them itachi" " and they were delicous" MAma sent me to beat ur ass in fornt off the class" 2." Where my sugar cookies? I know u ate them itachi" " and they were delicous" " MAma sent me to beat ur ass in fornt off the class" 2." Where my sugar cookies? I know u ate them itachi" " and they were delicous"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yaoi: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school trying to pass History class so my dad will let me go to the anime con, A.K.A. MTAC.**

Skyz: Haha

Yaoi: Bite me.

Skyz: Okay. –bites Yaoi-

Yaoi: Ouh. -shudders in delight- stop that.

Skyz: -smiles brightly-

Disclaimer: I no own! I also don't own House M.D. though I wish I did, that's one awesome show! XD****

**Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!!)**

Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST!!!! WOO HOO!!!!**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Crimson eyes opened to a slightly lit room as he decided to stop faking sleep. The owner of the eyes slowly rose from his seat without disturbing the other raven haired Uchiha. "Itachi, where are you going?" A voice from the other side of the hospital bed asked making said man freeze with a slight sly smile. "I should have known you'd be awake, Gaara." His voice hoarse sounding from thirst. "Avoiding the question, I see and when is the last time you've feed?" Gaara asked accusingly as he narrowed his eyes at the older raven. "I don't know how many days, but it has been longer than a day or two." Itachi said with a shrug of his shoulders. "A day or two?! I'll be right back, ya dumbass." Gaara hissed before walking to the door and out of the room. **'Don't worry, I have control over myself. I will not attack Naruto, Gaara.'** Itachi mentally told the red-headed sand ninja/vampire. **'I know. Besides it's not him I'm worried about. I'm more worried about Sasuke and you.' **Gaara's voice echoed through Itachi's mind and before he could reply the red headed ninja/vampire walked in with packs of blood.

"We're lucky Deidara was still on duty." Gaara said as he tossed one of the packages to Itachi before hiding the rest in the small mini fridge. "Yes, we are and thank you, Gaara." Itachi said with a small smile before using his nails to cut the top off and drink it like a kool-aid pouch. "No problem. Besides any lover of Sasuke is a friend of Naruto and me." Gaara said with his own small smile. "Bleck!" Itachi said when he finished the 'drink' and threw it in the trash. "Yeah, I know it's not as good as the real deal but it will do the job just as well." Gaara complied with a sympathetic smile. "Nah, it's okay. I can live with it." Itachi countered before going for another package. An idea them popped into his head, so he grabbed another package along with his. He quietly glided over to Sasuke and pressed the cold blood package to the raven's neck. A small startled squeak in the silent room as the younger raven jumped in surprised.

"Itachi…Ah! Baka." Sasuke whined angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Sorry, Love, couldn't resist." Itachi apologized with laughter. Sasuke knew Itachi was joking but to mess with him he started to pretend to cry. "Wah! Itachi-baka, is so mean to me." He upped his faking by placing his head in his lap making Itachi jump in alarm. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, I didn't mean to make you cry." Itachi apologized for real this time before laughter broke from the younger raven's lips. "Itachi, I believe you've just been punked." Gaara said as he too laughed. "I do believe I have, too." Itachi stated simply before glaring and tossing the cold package in Sasuke lap. "Drink, Mi corazón." Itachi smirked before taking a seat on the arm of the chair Sasuke was in. "Thanks…and you know I don't speak…Ummm…whatever language you spoke!" Sasuke retorted back with a pout as he opened the package and sucked down the blood with a sour face. "Spanish, Sasuke, he spoke in Spanish. Am I correct, Itachi." Gaara said with a small smile as he looked at the fighting couple.

"Sí." Itachi simply answered with a smirk as Sasuke pouted. "Yeah, but still, what did he say in Spanish?" Sasuke gripped as he poked Itachi in the side causing the older vampire to smirk brighter. "Mi corazón…It means my heart." Itachi spoke softly to the younger raven as he kissed him on top of the head. "That's it, no more movies for you." Sasuke stated with a glare at the older Uchiha, who was slightly chuckling. "Pero amo películas." Itachi's smirk grew bigger as Sasuke's glare intensified. "Now what did you say?!" Sasuke asked with an agitated sigh. "I said, but I love movies." Itachi answered with a smile this time. "Okay, now no more Spanish dictionary for you." Sasuke said with a victory smile before a light chuckle broke their fight. "You two seriously act like an old married couple." Naruto said as he opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke and Itachi before moving his attention to his boyfriend. "We didn't wake you did we?" Gaara asked worryingly to Naruto.

"Nah, I've been awake for a while, I just now decided to let y'all know." He answered with a light chuckle. "How do you feel today, dobe?" Sasuke asked with a slight smile. "¡Hey, mi nombre no es dobe, baka!" Naruto retorted back with a bright smile as he received a glare from the younger Uchiha. "Does everyone love torturing me with Spanish. Itachi, what did he say?!" Sasuke griped as he looked up at Itachi with dissatisfaction. "He said, 'Hey, my name is not dobe, baka!'…Te amo, Sasuke." He finished with a smile as he grabbed the Uchiha and stood. "And before you asked, I said, I love you, Sasuke." He continued with a pull on Sasuke's hand as he led him to the door. "Where are you going, Itachi, it's still daylight outside." Gaara stated before the pair could make it to the door. "Exactly why I'm going to be right back. Don't worry, Gaara, we'll be back tonight unless something happens or Naruto gets out." Itachi said with a wink of his eye before picking up Sasuke and in a flash is gone.

"Itachi, where are we going?" Sasuke asked as he watched things flash by in a blink of an eye. "Somewhere we can be alone. Now hide your face in my coat before you ruin the surprise." Itachi said with a slight smile as Sasuke pouted and hid in Itachi's coat. "Close your eyes and keep the closed until I say you can open them." Itachi said as he stopped and placed Sasuke on the ground and started to move away after Sasuke giving him a nod of understanding. "Okay, you can open your eyes now, Sasuke." Itachi's soothing voice his Sasuke's ears and he slowly opened his eyes to look at Itachi before a gasp sprung from his lips. Sasuke stared at the most beautiful sight before him. Itachi was standing without his jacket dressing in his black tight t-shirt and tight leather pants. The sun made him looked paler than usual but to Sasuke it looked normal, except for the slight glow his skin gave off didn't look normal to Sasuke. "Wait, are you sparkling?" He asked after a while with his mouth a gaped.

"It's more like glowing, but either way we can't go out in the sun because of it." Itachi stated with a slight smile as he outstretched a hand for Sasuke to take. Sasuke smiles as he reaches out and takes Itachi's hand and sees out the corner of his eyes that his skin was glowing too. "It's beautiful, Itachi. Humans don't know what they are missing." Sasuke breathed afraid that if he talked any louder it would all be a dream or an illusion. "I know, but humans don't understand some things so easily." Itachi stated as he pulled Sasuke close to him in a tight hug as he swayed them side to side to invisible music as silence washed over them. "I love you, Sasuke, more than words can describe." Itachi broke the silence with a slight smile on his lips. "I love you too, Itachi, there's not enough things in this world to compare my love of you to." Sasuke said as he looked up at his sexy vampire lover before their lips locked into a sweet kissed.

"Sasuke, close your eyes again please?" Itachi asked with a smile as he pulled back from the younger vampire. "Only because you asked nicely." Sasuke said with a smile as he closed his eyes and listened to Itachi. He could hear Itachi as he shuffled about looking for something before he heard Itachi still and then the slight shift of clothes before he heard a box open. "Open your eyes." The older Uchiha simply stated. Sasuke opened his eyes and gasped in delight for the second time that day. "Uchiha, Sasuke, will you marry me?" Itachi asked as he looked up at the younger Uchiha from his kneeling position. "Y-Yes! I will!" Sasuke said as he threw his arms around Itachi in a hug as tears leaked from his eyes. Itachi hugged back before Sasuke pulled back to let him get up and place the beautiful diamond ring on his left index finger. "You've made me the happiest man in the world, Sasuke." Itachi said as he hugged the raven tightly. "You have done the same for me, Itachi." Sasuke said before crushing his lips to Itachi's.

"Come on; let's see if we can sneak into the hospital during the day instead of waiting for night." Sasuke said with a smirk as he pulled away from Itachi a little so the older Uchiha could pick him up. Itachi smirked as he hid Sasuke under his coat before flashing off to the hospital. He zipped into the front door and didn't stop until he was safely away from the windows and in the hallway. He quickly sat Sasuke down and walked back to Naruto's room. They bumped into Deidara along the way. The blonde man was smiling at the two as he noticed the ring on Sasuke's hand. "Need any help with the wedding let me know, un." He said before waving bye to them. "We will definitely need his help." Itachi stated before opening the door and walking in after Sasuke. "Hey, guys, came back early." Sasuke stated to the two that both had their full attention on the program on T.V. "Oh, hey, didn't think you could pull off getting back without being caught." Naruto said with a laugh before returning to the show. "House M.D.?" Itachi asked before taking a seat and placing Sasuke on his lap.

"Yeah, it's the only good thing on." Gaara commented before slightly laughing at the comment made on the show. "Though I do have to admit, I do like that House character." He added as he chuckled lightly. "I think he's mean." Naruto said with a pout earning him a slight laugh from Sasuke. "I like him too. You probably don't like him, Naruto, because you don't understand his remarks." Sasuke said with a smirk as he looked at the blonde then back at the T.V. "Hey, are you calling me dumb?" Naruto whined as he glared at the raven haired vampire. "No, he's just saying you don't get it like we do." Gaara said trying to make Naruto feel better.  
"No, he's right, I'm calling him dumb." Sasuke said with a slight smile as he kept his eyes on the program. "Baka!" Naruto hissed before the T.V. caught his attention again. _'"Speaking of which, if you're particularly annoying, you may see me reach for this: this is Vicodin. It's mine! You can't have any! And no, I do not have a pain management problem, I have a pain problem... but who knows? Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I'm too stoned to tell."' _The House character's voice filled the room before Sasuke chuckled lightly. "Itachi, have you watched this before?" Gaara asked as he looked at the older raven haired teen.

"Yep, Dr. Gregory House is the main character; also he's my favorite character. He hates seeing patients and hates letting people see his disability. He's also an asshole and you just got to love that." Itachi said with a smile as Sasuke radiated jealously waves. "I love that too." Gaara stated with a smile. "Yeah, kind of reminds me of you." Naruto said with a glare at the red head. Gaara just smiled and shrugged before lightly chuckling. "Well, now I know where the rest of my attitude went when Naruto softened me up." Gaara said and three chuckles filled the room and a slight growl from the blonde in the hospital bed. "So, Sasuke, you going to tell us about the ring?" Naruto finally asked as the show went off and a new episode started. "Itachi proposed to me." Sasuke said with a bright smile as he snuggled into Itachi's chest. Naruto gasped and glared at Gaara. "So, Gaara, when are you going to propose to me?" He asked angry that his best friend was engaged before him and he had been with his lover longer.

"The day my dad dies and I get all that money." Gaara stated emotionlessly towards the blonde who pouted. "But that could take forever." He whined before looking at Sasuke and Itachi. "So, what day is the wedding?" He continued with a smile at the two. "When ever you get out and we get everything arranged. It's not going to be a big wedding, so no need to plan a real date for it." Itachi stated calmly as he hugged the raven tightly with a smile. "Well, then we need to rent tuxedos." Naruto stated with a smile earning a moan of annoyance from Gaara. "Don't worry about it, Naruto; we'll buy you two tuxedos, so you can stop using those nasty used ones." Itachi retorted with a bright smile as he looked at the other two. "Thanks, Itachi, but really we don't mind renting used ones." Gaara stated calmly as he looked at Naruto with a slight smile. "Nonsense, it's not very gentlemen of me if I let friends of Sasuke wear rags." Itachi said with a flick of his wrist.

Gaara was about to say something but a light knock came at the door before it opened and Deidara popped his head in. "Hello, came to see how Naruto was, un." He stated as he walked over and checked his machines before looking back at the others. "Well, it seems he's fully healed and can go home, un." He bowed before walking out the door. "I'll leave you to get ready, un." He added before closing the door and walking to the front desk to get his release forms ready. "Alright, let's get me out of here." Naruto cheered as he slowly pulled the IV out and sat up on the edge of the bed making sure to cover his rear. "Tell us when he's dress, Gaara." Sasuke said as he and Itachi walked out into the hall and waited. They could hear Gaara chuckling as Naruto fought with his clothes. "I guess Gaara is trying to dress him." Itachi said with slight humor as he chuckled. "I believe so." Sasuke said as they continued to listen.

"Okay, we're done, you can come in now." Gaara stated before stepping back from the door and letting them in. Sasuke chuckled as he looked at the pouting blonde on the bed. "Ready to go, Naruto?" Gaara asked as he grabbed the small things of Naruto before helping him off the bed. "Yeah, I want to get out of here it smells too much like death and I don't like that." Naruto whined as he walked with Gaara to the door and into the hallway. "Itachi, Sasuke, it is dark out now, you should be safe." Gaara stated as he looked out the window. "You're right. I kind of forgot House lasts an hour." Itachi said with a chuckle as they walked out the hospital after Naruto signed his release forms with his given fake name. "See you guys later." Naruto said as he walked the opposite way Itachi and Sasuke. "Later." They said in unison as they walked home.

"Home, sweet, home." Sasuke sighed as they walked in the front door and removed their shoes. "Time for the developing vampire's bed time." Itachi said with a smile as he zoomed up to their room with Sasuke in his arm. "Aw, but I'm not tired, Itachi." Sasuke whined at Itachi as he was placed on their bed. "I didn't say it was sleeping time." Itachi said with a smirk as he climbed on top of Sasuke and crushed his lips to Sasuke's in a passionate kiss. "I love you, Itachi." Sasuke breathed with a smile as Itachi pulled back. "I love you too, Sasuke." Itachi said back with a bright smile as he looked down at his found happiness. "Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he ran his hand through Itachi's loose hair. "Hmm?" Itachi hummed with the smile still on his face. "Will you tell me how you became a vampire, please?" Sasuke begged and Itachi's face fell and he froze with sadness.

**-TBC-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yaoi: After waiting so long and I leave a cliffhanger? Kami, y'all must hate me.**

Skyz: Yaoi-chan, that's not nice.

Yaoi: Couldn't help it, this is the only way to make sure I type the next chapter.

Skyz: Bad spellers of the world untie!

Yaoi: Nice. XD

Skyz: Reviews for my lovely Yaoi, yeah?


	14. Chapter 14

**Yaoi: Alright! I got two chapters in one week done! I'm starting school soon, tomorrow to be exact. So again, I won't be able to update for a while. Sorry. -.-''**

Skyz: We should kick schools ass for disturbing your work.

Yaoi: Yes, we should.

**Disclaimer: I no own!**

Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!!)

Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST!!!! WOO HOO!!!!**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Will you tell me how you became a vampire, please?" Sasuke begged and Itachi's face fell and he froze with sadness. "Itachi? Are you okay? If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to." He continued as he started to worry about Itachi's silence. "Nah, I'll tell." Itachi sighed as he pushed down one the bed to toss and land beside Sasuke. "You sure?" Sasuke asked as Itachi wrapped his arms around his waist and they got comfortable. "Yeah, I think the reason I didn't tell you in the first place was because you weren't ready but because I wasn't." Itachi stated as he laid on his back pulling Sasuke to lie on his chest. "Well, you don't have to tell me if you are still not ready." Sasuke retorted with a sympathetic smile toward Itachi. "No, I need to tell you. It happened when I was thirteen and you were eight. I was walking down a path and went to stay in a inn…"

**-Flashback begins****-**

Itachi sighed sadly as he continued his walk through the woods on his way away from Kohona and his clan that he just slaughtered because he was ordered to. He sensed many people coming his way and he relaxed his bodies. They walked right by without noticing him. He smiled slightly as he neared a village. He walked into the nearest inn and walked up to the front desk. "Hello, may I help you?" The friendly looking man behind the counter asked with a bright smile "Um…Yeah, one room please." Itachi stated while reaching into a pocket for his money. "That'll be a hundred yen a night." The man answered with the same bright smile. 'Hmm, that's cheep for an inn…Can't really complain then.' Itachi thought as he counted out the money and handed it to the man. "So, you'll be staying for ten six nights I take it?" The man asked suspiciously as he placed the money with the rest of the inn money and handed Itachi a room key.

"Yep." Itachi simply stated as he took the key and walked back to the rooms. "20, 21, 22, 23, 24 and….ah, here it is room 25." Itachi mumbled before putting the key into the keyhole and unlocking the door. "Hmm, what a surprise, they actually keep it clean." He mumbled as he opened the door then closed it once he was in. "I wonder how much Sasuke hates me now." Itachi mused aloud as he placed his things on the table and sat in a chair with a sigh. "I might as well sleep while I can." He continued before standing and walking over to crawl into bed. He looked at the clocked before sighing and closing his eyes as he settled into the bed. He tossed and turned as the nightmares plagued his subconscious mind. His mind was going back to the time he got the mission to the time after he did the mission. The scared look on Sasuke face and then the pure hatred look was what had hurt him the most emotionally.

Itachi gasped as he sat up with a start with sweat covering his body and his heart pounding. He would crawl up in a ball and cry but he's Itachi Uchiha and he never shows weakness. He sighed as he cooled his looks and threw his feet over the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his long black hair. He walked to his bag on the table and reached in. He pulled out a picture frame and sadly stared at it. The picture consisted of Itachi and Sasuke playing around. "I guess we'll never be like that again." He whispered as he looked at Sasuke in the picture. He placed the picture back in the bag and walking out of his room and out of the inn. "I need some fresh air. Yeah. That should help me." Itachi mumbled to himself as he walked blindly through the street.

He looked up and finally realized he was lost. "Crap." He hissed annoyed at himself for letting himself loss his way. "Well, well, what do we have here? Fresh meat, it looks like." A voice rang through the alley that Itachi had turned down without noticing. Itachi just glared as he was surrounded by at least twenty men that all didn't seem right to him. "What? Cat got your tongue?" The same voice as before continued and Itachi just 'Hn'ed at it. "Oh, we got a feisty one tonight, boys." Another voice sounded followed by a laugh. "Are you just going to talk or what?" A third voice joined in before all went silent and Itachi could see all twenty shadows nod their heads in agreement. "Hold still we promise to make it painless as possible." The voice that had spoke when Itachi first entered the alley said with an amusement tone. "Hn." Itachi said with a roll of his eyes before he jumped in the air and did a flip to dodge the attack of the man coming up from behind him.

"Real class ninja, eh?" The third voice spoke again and two came right at Itachi as he was landing. He quickly twirled his body and landed on his hands to kick both men into the alley walls. The two men coughed before getting up and going after him again. "You really screwed up now buddy." The first voice spoke as he went straight for Itachi. "Hn. I'll be the judge of that." Itachi simply stated as he drew his katana and faced the man he believed to be the leader. "Oh, you talk. This should be fun." The second voice said with laughter as they watched the man going after Itachi. The man drew a dagger and went after Itachi's chest. Itachi stopped him midway with his katana cutting off the man's arm that was holding the dagger. "Want another go or do you _want_ to piss me off?" Itachi hissed as he went into battle stance. "I don't believe you can take us all." A new voice sounded from the roof making all look up.

"Really? I mean, I just got done killing a top ninja clan. Want to rethink this whole thing?" Itachi asked emotionlessly as he stared at the man upon the roof still staying in his battle stance. "Oh, I know all about you, Itachi Uchiha." The man said with a chuckle and Itachi was thrown back a little. "So you know me, big whoop." Itachi said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Doesn't change the fact these men are going to die an unnecessary death." He continued with a slight smirk. "Well, that is true. Unfortunate too." The man said with mock pity as he shrugged it off. "W-What?!" One of the men yelled angrily at the man upon the roof. "Go on; attack him if you wish to die. You're no match to him. He's more powerful than all of y'all put together." The man said with an intelligent tone making the gang mad. "We'll do as we please, you're not the boss." One yelled angrily before returning his attention to Itachi. "Okay, your funerals not mine." The man said with a smirk before disappearing in a blink of an eye.

"Ignore the interruption, we were having fun with this…man? Hey, where did he g-" He didn't finish his sentence for he was stabbed through the chest from behind. "Boss!" nineteen voice yelled as the man fell to the ground motionless. "Who wants to be next?" Itachi asked as he glared at the others. His eyes red from the sharingan gleamed in the moonlight giving him a demonic look. "S-S-Sor-Sorry, dude, we'll just go." A voice said before they all filed out and before Itachi could turn around he felt his body freeze though he wasn't afraid. He tried with all his might to move but he couldn't. "Sorry, Itachi, but I'm hungry." The voice said right next to Itachi's ear. _'That voice? I just heard it a minute ago….Oh, yeah, the man on the roof.'_ Itachi thought with a mental sigh before he felt a sharp pain on his neck and couldn't see or barely breathe.

"Hey, let him be!" A loud booming voice sounded from the opening of the alley way and Itachi was released from whatever he was under. The man that caused him the pain disappeared before the one that was at the alley way could reach the two. Itachi sighed with relief before he blacked and began to fall to the ground. "Oh, man, I better get you to the hospital." That was the last thing Itachi heard before he went fully unconscious and be caught by the man that saved him.

Itachi woke up in an unfamiliar room surrounded by warmth. "Ah, nice to see you're awake." A voice sounded from Itachi's left and he quickly jerked his head that way but soon regretted it. "Easy now, you're not too well. You're…um…changing…Hard to explain actually, but I'll be taking you out of here soon." The man said and Itachi noticed the man instantly. "You work at that inn I'm staying at." Itachi said more than asked and the man nodded his head. "That I do. It's my part time job. Kiachi Maiko is the name." Kiachi said with a smile as he looked at the door as it opened and a doctor walked in. "He seems fine, he's cold to the touch but that could be normal. I say he's safe to go free." The doctor said before walking over to Itachi and gently removing the needle seeing how Itachi wasn't noticing it at all. "Thank you, doctor. I'll take over from here." Kiachi said with a smile before standing up and throwing Itachi his things and leaving.

Itachi put his shirt on first then stood and put on his fully before walking to the door and stopping. _'Is it just me or are the lights bright as hell?' _He thought before shrugging and walking out the door making sure to leave the hospital gown on the bed. "Ah, all ready I see. Well, then we'll be on our way back to the inn." Kiachi said as he walked down the hall and out the hospital with Itachi in tow. "Cover yourself better, Itachi, people are looking." The man mumbled to Itachi with a smile as they continued walking. "Huh?" Itachi asked stupidly before looking at his skin and noticing he was glowing. "Oh!" Itachi said in surprised as he wrapped his cloak around him and pulled his hood up. "So, Kiachi, how long have I been in the hospital?" Itachi asked cautiously as he caught up with him to walk beside him. "Hmm, three days at the most." Kiachi said thoughtfully.

"T-Three days?!" Itachi asked in disbelief. "Yeah, you had used up all your chakra plus the change your going through made you stay under an extra day." Kiachi explained as they neared the inn. "What change? Besides my glowing skin?" Itachi questioned quietly so only Kiachi would hear him. "I'll tell you all once we get in the inn." Kiachi said as they walked in and went to Itachi's room. "Okay, so…um…Please don't freak when I tell you this, 'kay?" Kiachi asked as they were safely in Itachi's room with the door shut. "I don't freak, but go on ahead, out with it. What are these changes you are talking about?" Itachi stated calmly as he dug through his bag to make sure everything was there and in the right place. "First, everything is there, I made sure to let no one into this room, and two…well, you're a vampire now." Kiachi said the last part flinching away in the chair he had took to sit in. "A vampire? I didn't think they existed." Itachi stated calmly eyeing Kiachi, who was slowly relaxing as he realized he was safe from harm.

"Well, they do. I have many friends that are vampires. That's how I know you are one, plus that guy that got you that night left a mark on your neck. Wasn't hard to miss it." Kiachi explained as sat back in the chair to relax more. "Hmm, well, could you tell me anything about that guy that attacked me?" Itachi asked as he realized he can't fight a fact of life. "It was dark but I could tell that he had red hair, wasn't hard to miss that. It was like fire almost." Kiachi said this while placing a finger on his chin in thought. "Well, I shall have my fun with that vamp soon." Itachi said before sighing. "Do you know how many days before I'm fully a vampire?" He continued as he looked at Kiachi with a wary face. "Ten days…So seven more days and you will be." Kiachi stated with the same wary expression. "Hn." Itachi said before looking at his bed.

"Go ahead, sleep while you can." Kiachi said as he stood and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

**-Flashback ends-**

"I stayed at the inn for two more days since that's what I paid for before I snuck back into Kohona and took this house that I'm in now as my own." Itachi finished with a sigh as he looked down at Sasuke. "Do you know who attacked you?" Sasuke asked curiously while looking up at Itachi. "Yeah, same guy that wanted to take you from me. Sasori. I didn't realize it was him until I heard his voice without the music behind it." Itachi stated with an emotionless face. "So, what ever happen to Kiachi?" Sasuke continued with his twenty questions. "He's still in that village with his wife and three kids. Oh, plus his lesbian sister, who loves me because I'm gay." Itachi answered slightly chuckling as he said the last part. "Wow. Now I wish I could have killed Sasori not someone else." Sasuke stated with an angry voice as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"I doubt you could. I mean, after all, you have two days." Itachi stated with a smile before Sasuke looked at him with a questionable face. "Some of your story confuses me." Sasuke states as his eyebrows draw together in confusion. "And what would that be?" Itachi asked with a matching confused face. "You say he bit you and you became a vampire?" Sasuke asked and Itachi just nodded. "But to turn me a vampire you had me drink your blood. That doesn't make any sense unless you lied to me." Sasuke accused as he puffed out his cheeks. "Not all vampires know how to make vampires that way. I had to do it by blood because I don't know how to do it by bite." Itachi admitted with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Oh, you could have tried." Sasuke stated with the angry look still upon his face.

"No, I couldn't take the chance of accidently poisoning you instead of turning you vampire." Itachi stated with a glare at Sasuke causing the young Uchiha to pout. "I have another question!" Sasuke said suddenly with a slight smile. "Hmm?" Itachi hummed as he began to play with Sasuke's hair. "You can't sleep, can you? You've been pretending this whole time." Sasuke stated with a smirk as he looked up at Itachi again. "Yep, I have been." Itachi stated with a slight smile of his own. "Pervert. You were watching me in my sleep, weren't you?!" Sasuke accused the older Uchiha and poked him playfully in the side. "I can't resist you're so cute when you sleep. I want to remember that before you become a full vampire." Itachi stated with a smile as he hugged Sasuke tightly to his chest.

"I thought I was already a full vampire?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow as he rose up from the older Uchiha's chest. "Hmm, well, you're a full vampire but you're not all the way there." Itachi stated with an innocent smile. "What do you mean by not all the way there? What do I have to go through?" Sasuke asked as he glared holes through Itachi. "Umm…Well, tomorrow you will feel a lot of pain but the next day you'll feel only a little then it'll be over." Itachi said as he turned his head to the left to keep from looking at Sasuke. "Well…As long as I'm with you I can survive the pain." Sasuke said after a while and made Itachi look at him before crashing his lips to Itachi's. "I love you, Itachi, and nothing can change that, not even stupid pain." Sasuke stated as he hugged Itachi closely with a bright smile. "I love you too, Sasuke, and I should have told you about the pain before I turned you into a vampire. I'm sorry." Itachi said as he hugged Sasuke back.

"Apology accepted." Sasuke simply stated as he looked up at Itachi to show him his bright smile so the older Uchiha would know he meant what he said. "So, Itachi, I'm tired, ready to let me sleep and you watch me?" Sasuke asked with a small laugh before covers were pulled over him. "Always, my love." Itachi said with a small laugh of his own as he turned on his side and cuddled up to Sasuke under the covers. "Night, my little vampire." Itachi stated with a smile as he kissed the top of Sasuke's head. "Night...Though it is day…my big pervert that I love so much." Sasuke said with a small tired laugh before his eyes fell close and he was off to dream land. "So beautiful." Itachi said as he got ready to sit all day with Sasuke as he slept and he watched. "I shall never leave you unprotected again." Itachi continued to talked to the sleeping Sasuke as he started to play with Sasuke hair before he finally just relaxed and watched Sasuke.

**-TBC-**

Yaoi: What?! Itachi doesn't know how to do something?! That's not possible!

Skyz: Hmm…We must make him learn it!

Yaoi: Wish I could but he won't do it.

Skyz: Have Sasuke rape him then?

Yaoi: Nah, won't work, I've already had Sasuke try that.

Skyz: Well, damn. Anyway, reviews for my lovely Yaoi-chan, yeah?


	15. Chapter 15

**Yaoi: Alright, I have idea for a few more things….And I'm sorry to say to the ones that are really enjoying this story but it's nearing its end. After I get this chapter done and the others that I'm planning this shall end.****Disclaimer: I no own!**Crimson eyes shot open as pain shot all over through the owner's body. "I-Itachi!" Sasuke cried out for his lover who instantly pulled Sasuke into a tight embrace. "I know, Sasuke. It hurts so bad you just want to rip things but you have to be strong for me, babe." Itachi said as he hugged Sasuke closer as the teen's body withered in pain. "Itachi." Sasuke whined softly as he grabbed onto Itachi's shirt in a strong grip while closing his eyes in pain. "Shh, just try to endure it. I promise you that it'll be over by tomorrow night." Itachi said and Sasuke nodded his softly as tears began to roll down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, I wish there was a way to keep you from feeling the pain but human medicine doesn't work." Itachi whispered as he wiped Sasuke's tears dry. "It's alright, Itachi…Ah…I'll just deal with it." Sasuke groaned as he folded into a cat-like fetal position in Itachi's arms. "I know you will." Itachi said was he rubbed Sasuke's back to sooth him a little. "I love you, Sasuke." He added after a while of silence.

Skyz: Hmmm, interesting development.

Yaoi: What are you talking about?

Skyz: Oh, sorry, I was watching the Discovery channel.

Yaoi: Yeah, so?

Skyz: Nothing, just that water heaters are dangers.

Yaoi: *mumbles* loser.

Skyz: You too.

Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!!)

Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST!!!! WOO HOO!!!!

"I...Ngh…love you too." Sasuke hissed as he relaxed his pain filled body and went deep into his mind to get away from the pain. 'Why am I in so much pain?' Sasuke sent to Itachi through the mind link. **'All your organs are being killed. Don't worry, you won't need them once you're a vampire. I see you found out the trick of getting away from the pain.' **Itachi sent back with a mental image of him smiling sweetly. 'So, two days of this. What are you going to do?' Sasuke's voice drifted into Itachi's mind and he sent a mental shrug back. **'I'll probably move you in since the day I was suppose to help you was thwarted by Sasori. And I won't be too far away from you so if you need me, just contact me like you are now.'** Itachi's voice drifted through Sasuke's mind as the young teen began to fall into a meditated state. 'I'll see you when I awake and try not to get in trouble.' Was the last thing Sasuke thought to Itachi before blocking off everything.

Itachi sighed sadly as he stood and closed the curtains around bed shrouding the raven haired teen in pitch black. The older Uchiha then left the room and walked out into the night to Sasuke house in one second. "Hmm, what a dainty place my brother used to live in." Itachi stated out loud as he went out into Sasuke's drive way to find something to hold all of Sasuke's things and found a broken wagon. "Just my luck." Itachi whispered before fixing the wagon and dragging it to the front door. "Hey, who are you?" A voice asked from behind Itachi, who spun around with great speed causing the man to gasp. "Itachi? What are you doing at Sasuke's?" The younger teen asked with a voice full of venom. "Shut up, Sakura. I got a news flash for you. One, Sasuke isn't _yours_ he's _mine_, two, he thinks you are an annoying slut that deserves every bad thing that happens to you, three, he hates you for the way you treat his best friend Naruto, four, he's gay, give it up, you don't have a chance with him, and five, you're ugly, you have more of a chance with Ino than any guy in Kohona." Itachi stated as he grabbed Sasuke's keys from his pocket and unlocked the front door.

"You're lying. You don't know anything about Sasuke. He hates you for killing his clan, for leaving him alone, he could never be yours." Sakura yelled back at him and Itachi glared at her. "You don't think that I didn't know that Sasuke hated me, I hated myself for that. But I had to do as I was told or he and I would _both_ be killed. Then you'd have no Sasuke-_kun_ to harass. And let's get one thing straight, I'm not and he's not and he's my fiancé, so back off bitch, I'm going to marry him and you can't do fucking shit about it. Oh and just to add salt to the cut, he sure as hell wasn't screaming a girl's name or even yours when I was fucking screwing his mother fucking brains out." Itachi said angrily as he faced Sakura and grabbed her by the collar of her outfit. To say Sakura was scared was not enough to describe it; she was stunned with fear to say the least. "You lie." She whispered trying to deny what Itachi was say. "I'm not, and if you try to do anything to him I will personally kill you and Tsunade can't do shit about it, because Tsunade knows I'm here to protect Sasuke and the village. She even told me that if someone went after me, Kohona villager or not, I have permission to kill them." Itachi warned and Sakura's jaw dropped in shock.

"Y….You raped Sasuke didn't you?!" Sakura questioned as she struggled against Itachi's grip that only got tighter when she was lifted into the air. "What the fuck is wrong with your mind, whore? I told you, Sasuke is gay." Itachi hissed as he shook Sakura like a rag doll. "Sasuke may be gay, but I doubt he'd be fucking his brother." Sakura stated and that was the last straw for Itachi. "For the last time, shut up, bitch, before your mouth gets you in some deep fucking trouble." Itachi warned Sakura as he stopped shaking her and brought her face to his with is red eyes blazing with hate making him look more menacing. Sakura scrunched up her face before spitting in Itachi face, right in his eye. "Bad choice, slut." Itachi stated right before he lifted his hand and slapped her across the face with the back of his hand making her head swing forcefully to the right. "There, you are a bitch so there for you deserve a bitch slap." Itachi stated sadistically before adding some evil menacing laughter with it. "Itachi, eat shit." Sakura hissed as she slowly turned her head towards him again.

"You really do want to die, don't ya, bimbo?" Itachi asked as he shook her with every word to add emphasis. "I'd like to see you try." Sakura challenged Itachi with a glare as she tried to show she had pride. "Oh, little slut, I could kill you so easily and you think you can do something about it." Itachi said as he began to run a finger over Sakura's chin earning him a growl from said slut. "Well, you're wrong!" He added before growing out his nails making Sakura gasp in Surprise. "What the hell are you?" Sakura looked at Itachi with bright eyes as she realized she had screwed up. "A vampire, just like Sasuke is now and Gaara, but you won't be alive to spread that around Kohona and all I have to tell Tsunade is that you knew Sasuke and my secret, so you had to go. She'd agree with me, one, because it's true and, two, she knows she can't defeat me." Itachi stated as he ran a claw over Sakura's cheek in a sadistic way.

"You monster! You forced Sasuke to have sex with you and then you turn him into a freak just like you!" Sakura yelled but it just earned her another two bitch slap, the first one on her left like last time then the other cheek got the second one. "I didn't force him to do shit; he did it of his own free will. He was tired of being in danger that he wanted to become what I am so I don't have to worry so much about him and he could never love you so get over yourself!" Itachi yelled back before taking his claws and running it down Sakura's cheeks. Sakura screamed out in pain but was shut up by Itachi punching her in gut and cutting off her oxygen supply. "You yell, I'll make it even more painful." Itachi warned and Sakura ignored it as she tried to yell again but couldn't. Itachi laughed as he watched the pink haired slut fight to get her voice back. "As you noticed you can breathe but you can't speak. That's because I am controlling the part of your mind that controls your vocal cords and every passing second they are slowly being destroy." Itachi said with a smirk as he watched tears stream down his cheek.

"Oh, I do adore a little drama." Itachi said in a country girl type accent before laughing sadistically. Sakura started to kick at Itachi but they didn't even affect him. "Time to die." Itachi said before he used his free hand to grab Sakura's neck and he released to one upon her collar. "Any last _nonexistent_ words before you die?" Itachi said and his smirk reached from ear to ear. Sakura nodded her head and mouthed slowly enough for Itachi to make out. 'You are a monster.' Itachi growled at this and punched her hard in the chest. "Wrong choice of words, you prostitute out on Dickerson Road." Itachi hissed right before he pulled out his concealed kunai and forced it right through her heart. A silent scream broke from Sakura's lips before she fell limp upon Itachi's arm. "Time to take the trash out." Itachi said with a smirk as he walked to the trash cans beside Sasuke's house. He then dashed inside and grabbed a piece of paper and began to write.

"Sorry, Tsunade, she knew my secret, she **had** to go and I know she was your student and all, but I am really sorry that she went. I really didn't want to take the chance of her telling the entire village. Oh, and don't worry, I keep my promise as long as you keep yours. And to let you know, _he_ is fine, just in pain from the _change_, but he shall be better by tomorrow night then after a few preparations, he and I shall be getting married. It won't be a public one because well be having it at night and we're not going to have many people there probably about five or more people. Anyway, I must go now and move my lover into my house. Sorry to disrupt your work, lady Tsunade.

Sincerely,  
Kohona's personal protector

P.s. You might want to watch Ino. She's going to want revenge or just be pissed when she finds out that one of her wanted boy toys is gay."

Itachi smiled to himself before folding the letter and putting it in an envelope he just found. He quickly jotted down 'Tsunade Only' in big bold letters across the front before going out to the garbage can Sakura was in and placing it on top of the dead teen while making one of her legs stick out from under the lid of the trash can. "Hope you like hell." He said before placing the trash can near the road for the trash man. "Well, time to move Sasuke." Itachi stated as he wiped his hands together as if getting rid of dirt. He walked to the front door and sighed with a slight smile. "So little stuff, so much time." He joked to himself before backing everything in the kitchen in a heartbeat. He then moved to the living room and to get more room he placed the couch outside on the giant wagon bed. He then began to pack all of the boxes in the kitchen on the couch and on the bed making sure to be able to place everything on it. He then packed everything in the living room and even the pictures hanging on the wall in the hallway.

He added those boxes to the ones out on the wagon before moving to Sasuke bathroom. "Wow, talk about high maintenance." Itachi stated as he looked at every hair product upon the sink. He then dashed to pack everything, even the towels and wash rags, though they really don't need them but it would give Sasuke's friends the feeling of a real home. He was finally done with the bathroom he added them to the thousand of boxes outside. "One room left." Itachi said to himself before walking into Sasuke's room with a small smile on his face. "His scent lingers in here even though he's been gone for days. Oh, how I love that smell." Itachi said as he took a deep breath with his eyes closed before beginning to look around at the little things Sasuke had in his room. Itachi stopped in front of a picture frame and a bright smile broke across his face. The picture frame held a picture of Itachi holding Sasuke right after his mother had just given birth to him. "Still as cute as ever." Itachi whispered to himself before gently placing it back.

"I really should get back home before something happens." Itachi said after he had fully circled the room. He quickly disassembled the bed and threw it onto the wagon before going back and packing up the things in Sasuke room. Well, everything outside of Sasuke's closet that is. Itachi sighed as he began to get annoyed at all the things Sasuke had. He threw the closet door and was thrown back a step by shock. The walk in closet didn't only contain Sasuke's clothes but also Itachi's. He smiled as he walked in and ran his hand across both sides of clothes until he reached the end and found a small black box. "Hmm, I wonder what this is." Itachi mused to himself before bending down and opening the box to find a black journal and a few pictures. "Oh, this must be Sasuke's most secret thoughts." Itachi thought with a smirk before closing the box and hiding it in another box that had books in it. He then grabbed a box and began to pack all of Sasuke's clothes and making sure to pack Sasuke's mementos of Itachi.

Once all clothes were gone he noticed another box and opened it to find a big surprise. "Sex toys? Oh, you naughty, naughty boy, Sasuke." Itachi said to himself with a smirk before grabbing the box and placing it with all of the other boxes that were ready to go to his house. "Well, that's all of it." He said aloud before turning to leave and making sure to leave a note telling the landlord that Sasuke had moved out and then placed the money that Itachi noticed Sasuke owed with the keys on top of the note that he placed on the floor. With on last glance at the empty house he turned and exited closing the door behind him. He grabbed the two sticks that were used to pull the wagon and easily pulled it all the way down the empty road. He smiled once he was home and knew he was about to be closer to Sasuke. He stopped at his front door and opened it before quickly moving everything into the house. "Alright time to rearrange." Itachi stated to himself before going after his torn up couch.

He threw out the crappy couch and replaced it with Sasuke's couch. He then put the entertainment center of Sasuke's right across from the couch. He then threw out his broken down kitchen table and replaced it with Sasuke's. He kept replacing everything that was broken down with things Sasuke had, except for his bed that was the only thing that wasn't broken. He decided on placing Sasuke's bedroom set in the guess room so if Naruto and Gaara came over they'd have somewhere to stay. He then placed the boxes from Sasuke's closet into his closet, so Sasuke and he could go through it when the younger Uchiha awoke from his meditated state. He then unpacked every other box. He sighed contently once he was done unpacked and placing things here and there after he hid the wagon in the forest beside his house. He then walked back to his room and opened the curtains wide enough for him to get in. He smiled as he closed them behind him. "He's still here. Good." Itachi said allowed before laying down and pulling the younger Uchiha into an embrace.

He then began to sing a song to help Sasuke ignore the pain and the song he chose was Sasuke's favorite.

"Look into my eyes,and you will see what you mean to me, search your heart, search your soul, and when you find me there," Itachi smiled as he began to play with Sasuke's hair with his point finger, wrapping it and watching as he just fell from his finger. "You'll search no more, don't tell me it's not worth trying for, you can't tell me it's not worth dying for, you know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you," Itachi ended that part with a kiss to Sasuke's forehead before continuing. "Look into your heart, and will find there's nothing there to hide, take me as I am, take my life, I would give it all, I would sacrifice, don't tell me it's not worth fighting for, I can't help it, there's nothing I want more," Itachi sung each line with the perfect tune and timing, his voice causing Sasuke to unconsciously smile. "You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you, there's no love like your love,and no other could give more love, there's no where unless your there, all the time, all the way,oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for, I can't help it, there's nothing I want more," Itachi tucked a strand of hair behind Sasuke ear as he lovingly caressed Sasuke's cheek with the back of his fingers. "Yeah, I'd fight for you, I lie for you, walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you . . .You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you ." Itachi finished the song but continued to comfort Sasuke with small caresses.

"I love you, Sasuke. I promise to stay here now that I got nothing to do." Itachi whispered softly before going into a meditated state himself.

**-TBC-**

Yaoi: Woo, finally did it, I really didn't want to but I did. So…um…BE HAPPY! XD Oh, and I just love that Sakura is gone now…XDDDDD

Skyz: Me too.

Yaoi: Anyway, I do hope to finish the other chapters soon and I might be able to because summer is just about a week and a half away then I'll have all the free time in the world! YAY!

**Skyz: WOO HOO! SUMMER!**

Sable/Satan: Review or Sable shall steal your chocolate and Satan your soul. Buawhahahahaha


	16. Chapter 16

**Yaoi: YAY! Summer is here! I got a few days of free time until I am going to set out for a job at Kroger's or somewhere else…anyway, this story is nearing its end my friends. Rather the ending is going to be happy or not is for me to decide…XD****Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!!)**Crimson red eyes watched over the smaller form with worry as he knew in only a few more hours the pain the smaller one was feeling would disappear but there's the fact that the pain with get worse. "Just two more hours, Sasuke." Itachi whispered to the vegetable like younger Uchiha. _**'Itachi, sing me another song, please?'**_ Sasuke sent through the link to Itachi, who smiled as he thought of a song to sing. "Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me? And....Dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?" He began to play with Sasuke hair as he continued. "I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you and...At sweet night, you are my own, take my hand..." He stopped playing with Sasuke's hair and pulled the pained teen into a tight hug. "We're leaving here tonight, there's no need to tell anyone, they'd only hold us down. So by the morning's light, we'll be half-way to anywhere, where love is more than just your name." Itachi lightly kissed Sasuke head before continuing.

Disclaimer: I no own! I also don't own the song 'Anywhere', Evanescence does.

Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST!!!! WOO HOO!!!!

"I have dreamt of a place for you and I, no one knows who we are there," Itachi buried his nose in Sasuke's hair as he sung. "All I want, is to give my life fully to you, I've dreamt so long, I cannot dream anymore, let's run away! I'll take you there!" He closed his eyes as relaxed into the bed with Sasuke. "We're leaving here tonight, there's no need to tell anyone, they'd only hold us down, so by the morning's light, we'll be half-way to anywhere, where no one needs a reason," His soft voice filled the room with soothing melody. "Forget this life, come with me, don't look back you're safe now, unlock your heart, drop your guard, no one's left to stop you," His voice calming Sasuke's body and mind of pain. It was there but Sasuke couldn't mentally feel its presences. "Forget this life, come with me, don't look back you're safe now, unlock your heart, drop your guard, no one's left to stop you now..." Itachi grabbed both of Sasuke's hands in his own and intertwine their fingers with a small smile. "We're leaving here tonight, there's no need to tell anyone, they'd only hold us down. So by the morning's light, we'll be half-way to anywhere, where love is more than just your name," Itachi stopped singing and whispered in Sasuke's ear with a bright smile. "Because anywhere is paradise, so long as the one you love resides there."

_**'That was beautiful, Itachi.'**_ Sasuke's voice filled Itachi's head. Itachi sent back a loving smile as he kissed the younger raven on the head. "I love you, Sasuke." Itachi said out loud in the silent room. _**'I love you too, Itachi.'**_ Sasuke answered back lovingly before his body jerked in Itachi's arms. "Ah!" Sasuke gasped sharply before scrunching up into a ball. "Sasuke?" Itachi asked worryingly before receiving a glance from the smaller raven that had went still. _**'I-I let my guard slip…sorry.'**_ Itachi got a picture of a blushing Sasuke filling his mind and he chuckled at it. "Well, it'll be over sooner than you think…" Itachi said with a smile. "I hope." He added in such a low voice that not even Sasuke heard him as he frowned. _**'Itachi, I feel the pain entering my mind.'**_ Sasuke's worried voice filled Itachi's mind causing the man to frown even more than he already was. "Sasuke, you're going to have to keep calm…The venom is just after the last living thing in you, after that you'll feel no pain anymore. I'll be here for you all the way. If the pain gets too bad I don't mind if you take it out on me. Okay?" Itachi whispered into the small panicking raven.

_**'Alright, Itachi, but it better be over in an hour and 50 minutes, or I **__**will**__** hurt you.'**_ Sasuke sent through the link with an image of him glaring. "It will be…give or take a few seconds." Itachi said with a calm voice as he held Sasuke tightly to his chest. _**'Alright, it's getting stronger, so I'm just going to let my guard down.'**_ Sasuke warned his vampire lover as he calmed his mind. "I'm ready, Sasuke." Itachi said back in a small breath but he knew Sasuke heard him. The small body in Itachi's arm folded into itself more as the owner became more and more aware of the pain ransacking his body. "Ah, Itachi, it hurts." Sasuke cried out in pain as he clung onto the front of Itachi's shirt in a desperate need to stop the pain. "Shh, I know, Sasuke, I know. You can pull through this. Want me to take your mind off of the pain?" Itachi whispered calmly to the younger raven, who nodded his head since he didn't trust his voice. "Alright, song or story?" Itachi asked quietly as he rubbed up and down Sasuke's arm in an attempt to calm him. "Story." Was Sasuke's strained answer.

"Alright, what kind of story? Fantasy?" Itachi asked and Sasuke nodded his head 'yes' the best he could. "Good choice." Itachi joked with a light chuckle. "Our story begins in the year 1432, where a fair maiden of great beauty lived in a big castle. You would think the maiden would be happy, but it was the quite opposite. The maiden was lonely and pissed at the one that put him there. He was very jealous of the birds and bugs. All able to fly to freedom, but he to forever be stuck in the room called his until his true love came. He would look out his window at the villagers across the land and be so sad just by his imprisonment. 'Oh, how I wish to be free.' He sighed as he watched two children fighting over a toy and a single tear ran down his cheek. He remembered how he was forced into the castle when he had turned of age. He never got to have a childhood; all he did was sleep and cry. He would even scream but the walls didn't let them be heard.

He was scared, depressed, and, worst of all, lonely, in his small cramped room. He sighed as he walked over to his bed and laid upon it in deep sadness. 'Someone, please, save me.' He cried as he buried his face into the bed covers. 'Why do you weep, fair maiden?' A voice from the door had stopped the young man from his sobs to be replaced with shock. 'Oh, I am sorry, I did not mean to frighten you, but I heard your cries and came to see what was wrong.' The older looking man walked over to sit next to the sad teen and wiped away the tears on his cheeks. 'I have been trapped his since I was little. I've been waiting for my true love to come rescue me so I can finally leave. You are the first to hear me. What is your name, sir?' The young teen asked with a slight smile through his small tears. 'My name is Prince, Tachi. Now may I ask what your name is?' He asked kindly so not to frighten the already scared teen. 'My name is Suke. I was once a prince but was banned from my kingdom for a witch foretold that I would love a man. So, here I have been ever since.' Suke said sadly as fresh tears ran down his cheeks. 'Well, here is not really a good place to stay. Do you have the strength to walk?' Tachi asked as he placed a hand on Suke's shoulder softly.

'Yeah, I think so. Thank you so much, kind sir.' Suke said as he bowed his head in respect for his elder. He was surprised when he was hugged from the side by Tachi. 'Call me Tachi and don't worry about it. I wouldn't feel right leaving someone so beautiful stuck in a nasty place like this for any longer.' The older stated with a smile before standing and giving Suke his hand. 'Come, Suke, and I will take care of you.' Tachi said when Suke grabbed his hand and they left the castle. 'How come you heard my cries but no one else?' Suke asked as they had reached Tachi's carriage. 'I kept having a dream about a young man that looked just like you. Trapped in an unknown castle, crying for someone to save him. My heart broke every night that I could not find the right castle, but now I have and I shall sleep happily tonight…' Tachi said before whispering quietly with a small smile. 'With you by my side.'

'You know I used to have a younger brother.' Tachi said as they sat in silence in the carriage. 'Really?' Suke was interested now as he turned his gaze from the door window to Tachi. 'Yeah, but they told me when I returned four years after from missions at other castles that he had died at birth. I know they were lying, because I am looking at my baby brother right now.' Tachi said as he fell to his knees to hug Suke, who had been sitting across from him. 'Tachi…I-I don't understand.' Suke said as tears began to build up again. 'After mom and dad said you were dead, I secretly went to a witch and asked her if you were alive, she said yes. I was relieved but also pissed. I left the witch in a hurry and secretly started to search for you. I searched and searched from castle to castle. I didn't know if they had sold you to someone as a slave or what, but all I knew was that I had to find you and now I have. You don't know the relief my heart feels.' Tachi stopped talking for it was too hard and he sobbed into Suke's chest. 'Suke, I'm sorry for what our parents did to you, but know that I have kicked them out of the kingdom, you shall no longer see them. I will take care of you from now on.' Tachi spoke softly since he felt that he couldn't trust his voice.

'Tachi, are we really brothers?' Suke asked unsure which caused Tachi to pull back and look at Suke with his crimson eyes. 'If we didn't look so a like I would say 'no', but we do, so I say yes, you are in fact my dear brother.' Tachi said with a nod of his head as he slightly smiled. 'Uhh…' Suke started to fidget in his seat as he looked away guilty. 'What's wrong, Suke?' Tachi asked as he looked at the younger teen worryingly. 'I-I have never seen myself before. So, I don't know what you say is true or not.' Suke admitted with a blush before looking at Tachi with deep sadness. 'I never had the luxury of a mirror in that prison I was forced to call my room.' Suke continued and tears began to finally fall down his cheek again. 'Oh.' Tachi said dumbly before frowning and hugging Suke to hid it. 'I'm sorry. I'll let you see yourself in the mirror once we get you cleaned up and well dressed. Okay?' Tachi asked as he pulled back and looked at Suke with a slight smile. 'O-Okay.' Suke said back nervously as they hugged once again just for the comfort, after all this is the first human contact for Suke in a while.

The rest of the carriage ride was rode in silence and as they neared a large beautiful white castle, Suke gasped with wide eyes. 'T-that is beautiful, Tachi.' He said as he stared out the given windows in the carriage in pure astonishment. 'I'm glad you like it, because this is where you will be staying unless you feel like leaving, but know you are always welcome back.' Tachi said as the carriage pulled to a stop near the front doors and the doors open for them to get out. Tachi climbed out first then Suke with the help of Tachi. 'If you think the outside is beautiful, wait until you see the inside.' Tachi said with a slight smirk as he lead Suke by the hand into the castle. 'Wow!' Suke gasped with shock as he was speechless now. 'Told you.' Tachi said before two men came up and awaited orders. 'I want you to take my guest to the washroom for a bath and give him some of my old clothes.' Tachi said before the two men saluted with a 'Yes, prince' from both.

'Right this way, sir.' The blonde headed man said with a bright smile and soon Suke found himself smiling too. 'May I know your names?' Suke asked in a friendly manor. 'Oh, yes, you may. I am Nato and this is my lover, Gaku.' The blonde spoke again not letting the red haired man speak. 'Now that you know ours, may we know yours?' Gaku asked since Nato didn't. 'Oh, where are my manners? My name is Suke.' Suke said and both the servents froze. 'Not _the_ Suke?' Nato asked in a shocked tone of voice. 'Well, I don't know about 'the' but my name is Suke. All I know is I want a bath, please?' Suke said to distract them before they made him play twenty questions. 'Oh, sorry, sir. Right this way.' Nato said before opening two unnecessarily huge doors to a large washroom that could basically be called a hot spring. 'Well be outside if you need us, and the clean clothes are on the sink. Enjoy.' Nato said with a huge smile before him and Gaku left.

Tachi sat quietly at the dining room table trying to figure out why he felt so weird around Suke. He was getting deeper and deeper with each new thought that he didn't hear Suke when he had walked in. Suke cleared his throat and Tachi's head shot up in shock causing Suke to jump in slight surprise. 'Oh, sorry, I did not mean to frighten you, Tachi, but I was wondering if you were alright? You seemed a little uneasy with a thought.' Suke said but Tachi was a master at hiding his real thoughts that he just smiled as he stood up and told him it's nothing to worry about while hugging him. 'So, have you looked in the mirror yet?' Tachi asked and Suke nodded his head slowly before looking up at Tachi. 'You are right, we do look alike. But….Oh, nevermind.' Suke said as he pulled away from the taller man. 'What's wrong, Suke?' Tachi asked as he watched the younger one fight with telling him or not. 'If you really are my brother then….then how come I feel more for you than a brother should? I know I've just met you, but I feel like I've known you my entire life, like you were right by my side in that prison.' Suke said with tears rolling down his eyes and Tachi smiled as he finally realized what was happening. He pulled Suke into a tight hug.

'I was right beside you, not physically but spiritually, I felt the pain you felt, I felt the loneliness you felt. I also feel like I have known you my whole life. And do you know what else the witch told me, Suke?' Tachi was now smiling brightly at his younger brother. 'That my soul mate will be hard to find but once found I will know who it is. Suke, that witch was right. You are my soul mate.' Tachi said causing Suke to look up at him in shock before the younger smiled back too. 'I love you, Tachi.' Suke said with a smile before leaning up and pecking his brother on the lips. 'I love you too, Suke.' Tachi said before he and Suke had a full blown make-out session in the dining room. 'And they lived happily ever after, the end.' Nato said before Gaku slapped him in the back of the head. 'Don't jinx it, ya big idiot.' And after they married the two brothers slash husbands lived happily ever after. The end." Itachi finished with a smile as he looked down as the now wide awake Sasuke, who was slightly crying.

"That story was so cute, Itachi." Sasuke said as he buried his tear stained face into Itachi's chest. "I know. But I got more important issues on my hands. One, do you feel any pain?" A nod 'no'. "Okay, good. Two, can you see me right now?" A nod 'yes'. "Alright. Three, is there anything different in the house?" Another nod 'yes'. "What is different?" Itachi was smiling brightly now at his lover. "I'm moved in." Was Sasuke simple answer with a smile. "Oh, and that Sakura is dead…Which I thank you very much for that." He added with a bright smile and a tight hug to Itachi. "No problem, besides the whore had it coming. She had no right saying you were hers." Itachi hissed as he clenched his hands into a fist but Sasuke pushed his hands down and kissed his lover on the cheek. "Easy, tiger. Remember, she's dead now. There's no point in getting mad. Now let's pretend to sleep until night." Sasuke stated with a small smirk. "Ah, seems you know your time now." Itachi joked earning him a playful punch in the side. "Go to pretend sleep, now, Itachi, or no sex for a month." Sasuke threatened the older Uchiha as he cuddled into his chest. "Fine!" He whined as he laid down and closed his eyes.

**-TBC-**

Yaoi: Woo Hoo! Got it done! Finally! XDDD My legs hurt now…XDDD

Skyz: Haha

Yaoi: Want your legs to hurt too?

Skyz: Nah, I'm good. XD

**Yaoi: Ah, shuddup, cracker.**

Skyz: You the cracker, cracker.

Yaoi: Don't make me call the police!

Skyz: CALL THE PO-PO, HOE!

Sable: ROTFFLMAOAYDAMF(Rolling of the fucking floor laughing my ass off at yo dumbass, mother fucker) XD

Yaoi/Skyz: Evil….*walks away*

Sable: BYE! XD


	17. Chapter 17

**Yaoi: Alright, I have finally broken away from the video games to try and write another chapter…Never knew new videos games could be so addicting…XD**

Skyz: You know what?

Miku: What?

Skyz: I don't think Itachi's little fairy tale was obviously a story of Sasuke and him…I mean, who'd think that especially when their names are Tachi and Suke…yeah, totally not Itachi and Sasuke. *note sarcasm*

Itachi: Shuddup, Skyz. Your lover is the one that writes what I say or do…I can't control my own actions.

Yaoi: Actually…You told that story on your own free will.

Miku: Ouh, pwned! XD****

**Disclaimer: I no own!**

Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!!)

Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST!!!! WOO HOO!!!!

The older vampire was woken from his meditated state by a slight poke to his side causing him to poke one eye open to see a irritable younger vampire. "Itachi, it's night." Sasuke declared simply and Itachi smiled as he released the teen while sitting up. "That it is." He minimally said as he pulled the curtains back and hopped out of bed. "Itachi…." Sasuke hesitated before shaking his head and jumping out of bed. "Sasuke, if you got something on your mind I'd like to know what it is. I hate seeing you fret over things." Itachi calmly said as he vanished into the closet for two outfits. "It's not important." Sasuke dejectedly said as he watched Itachi rematerialize from the closet. "It is when you say it that way." Itachi growled with discontentment and a slight scowl as he set the clothes on the bed. "You'll think I'm being childish." Sasuke said trying to beat around the bush some more. "Sasuke, stop with the silliness and just tell me what is making you so sad." Itachi said as he hugged Sasuke to give him some support.

"We're getting married…and…" Sasuke started but then stopped scared to continue. "And?" Itachi repeated trying to bring to younger teen back to reality. "And…How are we going to do that…We have no minister or even the right clothes." Sasuke quietly said as he hid his face in Itachi's chest. He lifted his head to Itachi's face when he felt and heard the taller chuckle. He glared at Itachi wanting to burn a hole in him. "I am not laughing at you per se. I'm laughing at how you do not trust you older brother, your lover." Itachi finally declared and Sasuke's glare turned into bewilderment. "I have connections. After all the wedding is tomorrow night." Itachi announced to the younger one and Sasuke's mouth dropped. "T-Tomorrow night?! But there's barely enough time to get things done." Sasuke said in distress as he pushed away from Itachi and started to pace the floor.

"Calm down, Sasuke, I have everything done except for the outfits. That's why I've asked Gaara and Naruto to help us; Naruto for you and Gaara for me. It was the only people that I know that I can trust." Itachi explained as he tried to get Sasuke to comprehend. "You got a minister already?" Sasuke asked skeptical at Itachi with a raised eyebrow. "Yep, You remember Deidara, don't you?" Itachi asked with a smirk as he finally tossed Sasuke his outfit. "Yeah, but I thought he was only a doctor." Sasuke said bewildered at Itachi as he began to change in front of the older teen. "Nah, he's many things actually, you'd be surprised about them all. Anyway, at the hospital I had talked to him after he said he could help with the wedding, but I never knew he could help me this much. He offered to do it free as long as we protect him and cause no harm." Itachi explained as his eyes roamed over Sasuke's body as the young teen changed.

"Well, of course we'll cause no harm." Sasuke retorted with a chuckle. "I know, he just wants to protect as many people as possible. That's probably why he's a doctor." Itachi added with a smirk as he watched Sasuke slowly remove his pants and boxers before grabbing the clean boxers. "Probably…" Sasuke paused in his actions and smirked as he leaned over sexily. "Like what you see?" He added and Itachi gained a smirk to match Sasuke's. "As a matter of fact, I love what I see." Itachi corrected him causing the younger Uchiha to lean over more and kiss him on the cheek. "Good, because you will be seeing this for the rest of eternity." Sasuke said with a laugh as he pulled his boxers and pants on. "And I could _live_ with that." Itachi said causing Sasuke to look at him weird when he laughed sadly. "What's so funny?" Sasuke asked as he put on his usual choker, bracelets, and his engagement ring.

"We're not alive but I still can't figure out what to say besides 'I could live with that'. What else could I say, 'I could die slash live with that'. It's an old problem I used to have with my old friend." Itachi explained sadly as he grabbed his clothes and changed in a blink of a human eye, but to Sasuke he could see every movement Itachi made. "Don't let it bother you, alright? I mean, I know it bothers you being a vampire and all, but I'm sure with me now beside you, you'll be able to deal with it." Sasuke said in a calming voice as he hugged Itachi tightly. "Sasuke…" Itachi whispered before hugging back and smiling. "I love you, Sasuke Uchiha." He added in a whisper as he buried his face in Sasuke's hair. "And I love you, Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke said as he took a calming breath and was able to smell Itachi without even having to breathe in hard. The doorbell rang and reality came crashing back for both of them.

"Well, it seems they have made it." Itachi declared before he dashed off to the door so the doorbell couldn't be rung again. Itachi opened the door to a cheery blonde and a brooding red. "Hey, Itachi. Sorry we took so long, but blonde cracker here couldn't find his clean clothes." Gaara emotionally stated as he walked in with a now sulking blonde. "Hey, Naruto, Gaara!" A voice full of cheer greeted the two before Sasuke materialized from the shadows of the hall with a bright smile. "Hey, Sasuke, I see you caught the Naruto." Gaara joked before Naruto looked at him with a glare as he punched the half-vampire. "Nah, I'm too smart to catch that." Sasuke answered back causing Itachi to burst out in laughter along with Gaara and Sasuke as Naruto sulked in his spot. "Anyway, let's not waste anymore time, the night is young and we have many stores to go to. I'll see you after we're done, Sasuke. Love ya, babe." Itachi interrupted as he walked out of the door with Gaara in tow. "Love ya too, my sexy vampire." Sasuke said before leaving with Naruto into town.

"So, where to first, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he followed the raven haired teen as best as he could. "Well, I thought I would try David's Bridal Warehouse first." Sasuke answered with a smirk as he walked into a big store. "Wow! This place is so…white. Defiantly not you, Sasuke." Naruto joked earning him a slight punch on the top of his arm. "Watch it, dobe, I'm more powerful now than I have ever been." Sasuke stated before walking off into the store looking at all of the beautiful dresses. "Sasuke…" Naruto had stopped in the search and was now gazing at one dress. "What, Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a sigh as he turned around to the blonde. He was going to say something mean but stopped when he caught sight of what his friend was looking out. "It's perfect." Sasuke said as he walked up and felt the fabric. "Yeah, but the question it, how much does it cost?" Naruto said and Sasuke broke out of his daze with a frown. "Probably too much." Sasuke sadly said before walking away from it.

"Now wait a second, Sasuke." Naruto said as he reached for the price tag and read it. "It's seven-hundred dollars. That's not too much." He added as he looked at the raven with a slight smile. "I don't have that kind of money. All I have is five-hundred dollars." Sasuke said sadly but Naruto's bright smile made him confused. "Well, good thing Itachi gave me the money for all this." He said causing Sasuke's eyes to bulge out of socket as Naruto pulled out a big wad of cash. "I'd say this is about two thousand or so." He added with a smile. "That's enough for a dress and anything else I want for my wedding night." Sasuke said quietly to himself as he finally let the bright smile cover his face again. "Now, why don't you go try this on, hmm?" Naruto asked with a cunning grin. Sasuke dashed to the dress grabbed it off the rack and ran into the dressing room before anyone could see him.

Sasuke reappeared in the dress after just going in the dressing room. "Wow, one, that was fast, and, two, wow, you look gorgeous. I'm just saying, I mean no harm by it, just stating the obvious." Naruto said nervously as a blush started to appear across his cheeks. "Calm down, Naruto, it's alright, I know what you mean, and I thank you for your friendly compliment. So, you think Itachi would love it?" Sasuke spoke with a small smile as he looked at himself in the three mirrors. "I think he would." Naruto answered with a smile before taking seven-hundred dollars from the large money wad. "Be out in a second." Sasuke said and true to his word he was in and out of the dressing room in one second. "I am so jealous of your strength now." Naruto said as they walked up to the counter with the dress. "It can't be helped, it is the only way I can be with Itachi for as long as possible." Sasuke stated as he gave the dress to the women behind the counter and Naruto paid for it.

"True. I think I may have to have Gaara do the same if he won't age." Naruto stated sadly as they walked out of the shop when Sasuke was handed back his dress in a plastic cover. "Well, what ever you do, I'll always be you friend…Unless you break the law without me, then you're on your own." Sasuke said with a chuckle earning him a glare. "Fine, I'll keep out of trouble if you can keep quiet with Itachi." Naruto stated and then went silent with a bright smirk. "Dea-Hey, wait, what do you mean 'keep quiet with Itachi'?" Sasuke asked bewildered at what Naruto meant. "Exactly what it means; you're so loud when having sex with Itachi I can hear you on the other side of the village. Everyone thinks it's an angry ghost after their lost lover. I find it amusing." Naruto beamed as he followed behind Sasuke. "Wait! You're telling me the _whole _village heard me?!" Sasuke asked horrified as the facts hit him hard like a dead fish to someone's face. "Nah, the whole world, Sasuke. You're just lucky that you were loud enough to keep people from knowing exactly where it was coming from." Naruto stated with a bright smile before Sasuke turned into another store with Naruto in tow.

"I'm just glad that it's no longer going to happen…I hope." Sasuke said uncertainly as he walked back to the lingerie rack. "We'll know real soon." Naruto said as he leaned back on a wall as he watched Sasuke pick out some leggings. "You think these would get him?" Sasuke asked as he held up a pair of leggings. "Oh, yeah, they'd get him alright. By the way, do you want to buy a thong with that?" Naruto joked but was taken by surprised with Sasuke smirked. "I already planned that." The raven said as he walked over to the thongs. "Hmm, let's see, I think I should wear white ones so they won't show, though any color wouldn't but still, I like the idea of white." Sasuke muttered to himself as he began to dig through the stack of thongs. He smirked in victory as he picked up a sexy white thong. "Let's buy these and go, before you buy a bra." Naruto stated as he tried his best to get out of that store. "Nah, I wouldn't go that far." Sasuke retorted seriously as he continued to look around. "Besides, I want to see if there is anything else that I might want for that night." He added before a thought hit him.

"I really do love dogs and cats. I want to get a chihuahua." Sasuke said with a smile as he ran to the counter with Naruto and paid for the items before running off to the pet store. "Aw, Naruto, look. I love the black, brown, and white one…but then there's that light brown and white one with him…I want them two, I can tell they are brothers." Sasuke demanded with a pout before Naruto sighed in defeat. "Fine, but these two are the last thing you are buying besides the food." He said as he told one of the works that he wishes to purchase the two puppies Sasuke wanted. "Thank you, Naruto. I'm sure Itachi won't mind. If he gets mad, I'll take the blame." Sasuke said as he ran at human speed towards the worker that was bringing out the two chihuahuas. "Look, the brown one likes to cuddle. But the black one is just going along for the ride. Hey, Naruto, does the black one look like a Skeeter to you?" Sasuke asked as Naruto picked out the puppy food then looked at the black puppy. "Wow, he does." Naruto said in shock as he looked at the relaxed puppy. "But the brown one, I'll let Itachi name him. It's the least I can do." Sasuke said as Naruto bought them and they left.

"Sasuke, I think I should carry them." Naruto said as they walked. "Why?" Sasuke asked without letting the statement bother him. "Well, you walk faster than normal humans and I don't want you to hurt your puppies before Itachi gets to see them." Naruto answered slightly nervous. "Oh, that's right, I forgot. Well, the brown one is fine you can hold Skeet since he does not like it too well." Sasuke said as he stopped and handed Naruto Skeeter. "That dog, I swear, as soon as you grabbed him he tucked his nose under your neck. He is too cute for his own good." Naruto stated as they continued to walk. "What can I say; I have a way with dogs. Especially little ones, that are a lot more easy to control than big ones." Sasuke said as he held the puppy close to him as possible without hurting him. "I'm nervous about how Itachi will react." He added after a while of silence. "Me too, Sasuke." Naruto agreed as they reached the gates of the vampire's house. "What ever happens protect the puppies and yourself, okay?" Sasuke asked as fear gripped his dead heart as he neared the front door.

The door squeaked as he slowly opened it and walked in. "Oh, good, they're not back yet. Alright, I'm going to go hide this you take good care of Skeet until I get back." Sasuke said as he jogged upstairs to hide his dress and other wedding items before returning to Naruto to find Itachi and Gaara talking to the blonde. "Oh, Sasuke, I see you got some puppies." Itachi stated emotionlessly as he grabbed the brown dog from Sasuke. "Naruto said the black one was Skeeter and that the brown one you wanted me to name." He continued but this time smiling as the brown chihuahua cuddled up to him. "Can I name him after a show I used to watch when I was a kid?" Itachi asked as he looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes. "What name would that be?" Sasuke asked making sure he'll like it. "Scooby-doo." Itachi simply said and the brown dog looked right up at him and licked him on the nose lovingly. "I think that's a perfect name for him." Sasuke said as he took Skeeter from Naruto and walked over to Itachi with a smile. "By the way, they too are brothers." He continued as he cuddled Skeeter in his arms like a baby.

"I love them, Sasuke. They are perfect for you and me." Itachi said as he leaned down and rubbed Scooby's nose with his while smiling brightly. "Thank you, Naruto and Gaara, for the help." Itachi said as he stopped playing with Scooby who had fallen asleep. "It was our pleasure." Gaara stated with a smile as he stood and walked towards the door. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we must go, for the night is young and Naruto isn't making me any money." Gaara laughed as he got a 'what the fuck?' from Naruto. "Just kidding." He added as he pushed Naruto out the door. "later, guys." He said as he left the two Uchiha's alone with their new puppies. "Later." Itachi and Sasuke said in unison as the door closed. "I think it's time for them to go to bed, you agree?" Itachi asked with a smile as he held the sleeping Scooby. "Yeah, I think so too." He answered before walking to their bedroom with Itachi and laying down in bed with Skeeter and Scooby.

"I love you, Itachi, and thank you for letting me have them." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes. "I love you too, Sasuke, and no thank you is needed, I was actually planning on getting you two dogs anyway, you just made it easier for me." Itachi said as he too closed his eyes. Two asleep and two in a meditated state is how it's going to be until one is woke up.

**-TBC-**

Yaoi: YAY! Finally done! My leg is asleep and my left foot! XD

Miku: Well, that's not good.

Yaoi: It'll be fine once they wake up. XD

Skyz: Haha!

Yaoi: Skyz, why do you pick on me so? *watery eyes*

Skyz: Because I wuv chu!

Yaoi: Aw! I could never hate you!


	18. Chapter 18

**Yaoi: Alright everyone this is the last chapter....I believe it is anyway...lol....oh, and my friend and I took some pictures for my story, if you wish you may go check them out. ****/MyLoverisaVampire******

**Miku: Yaoi is the Itachi and I am Sasuke.**

Yaoi: Oh, and, yes, we are very aware that we are both girls.

Skyz: Can we just get to the story?

Yaoi: No need to get pushy, love.

Disclaimer: I no own! I also don't own the song 'I'll Be (Your Crying Shoulder)', **Goo Goo Dolls** **does.**

Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!!)

Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST!!!! WOO HOO!!!!

Crimson eyes open to observe brown and black and the sound of whining. "I take it you two want to go outside?" Itachi asked with a smile as Skeeter started to bark but Scooby kept looking at him inaudibly waiting on him to get up. "Alright, alright, I'm getting up." Itachi laughed as he released Sasuke, who sat up as soon he heard Skeeter bark. "I'll come with." Sasuke stated but Itachi looked at him calmly. "There's no reason for you to leave the bed just for these two." He said tranquilly but smiled when Sasuke glared at him. "My babies, I go." He simply commented before getting out of bed and picked up Scooby, who had been on his leg to get his attention. "Fine, but only because it seems Scooby won't go unless you take him to the door." He assumed with a chuckle as Sasuke and he walked to the front door. "Alright, down we go." Sasuke whispered as he sat the small brown chihuahua down before opening the door and letting the two out into the daytime. "Now I know why you have the window border. That sun hurts my eyes like hell." Sasuke griped as he stepped away from the door into Itachi's arms. "Well, it comes with being a vampire. You'll get used to the brightness one day." Itachi whispered as he held Sasuke close to his chest.

The minutes ticked by and neither Uchiha moved until Sasuke felt something hit him on the side of his knee and the distinct sound of a small whine. He chuckled as he looked down and saw Scooby begging to be picked up. Itachi let Sasuke go so he could bend over and pick up the small dog, but before Sasuke could lean up, Skeeter was there wanting to be picked up. Sasuke sighed with a smile as he placed Scooby on his left hip and held him up more with his arm before picking up Skeeter with his right. Finally able to stand up without anymore to pick up, Sasuke turned to Itachi and without looking kicked the door close with a smile. "They seem to love their new mommy." Itachi commented earning him a glare. "Ow!" Itachi yelped as he held his non-bruised leg that Sasuke had kicked. "Look, boys, Daddy is in a promising position." Sasuke said with a snicker, which caused Itachi to move his head up and come face to pants zipper with Sasuke's crotch. "Keep making comments like that and _mommy _will be in a _very_…**very** promising position." Itachi said calmly to play off his embarrassment as he stood up to tower over Sasuke.

"Now, now, daddy, let's save that for later tonight when the boys are asleep." Sasuke retorted with a smirk as he walked towards their bedroom while swaying his hips. "Fucking tease." Itachi groaned as he watched his sexy lover purposely tease him before darting after him. Sasuke was already relaxed on the bed by the time Itachi had entered the room. "Took you long enough." Sasuke said with a smirk earning him a raised eyebrow. "It was took me a second to get here." Itachi stated with confusion lacing his voice. "One second to long." Sasuke said dramatically as he through his hand to his head and fell back on the bed. "Alright, Sas_uke_, no need to act like a damsel in distress." Itachi stated with a smirk which earned him a pillow to the face. "Baka!" Sasuke hissed before going quiet as he looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. Itachi chuckled at the childish act of Sasuke before moving to sit behind the raven and lean against the headboard for support.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked but he didn't look at Itachi he was too busy watching the two sleeping dogs in his lap. "Hmm?" Itachi answered calmly as he began to pet Scooby. "I'm hungry." Sasuke stated simply as he finally looked behind him at the older vampire. "Now?" Itachi asked with slight disbelief. "Yes, now, it's been like I don't know how many days. You should be feeling the same I am." Sasuke stated with annoyance as he began to pick up the dogs and moved them to a part of the bed where they would be safe. He turned to face Itachi with a predatory smirk. "You are right, I do feel it." Itachi agreed as he reached up and ran his thumb lovingly over Sasuke's cheek. "You first, love." Itachi whispered as he smiled sweetly as he moved to wrap his arms around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke nodded his head before slowly leaning in and start to kiss and lick Itachi's neck. "Mmm…Sasuke." Itachi silently moaned as Sasuke began to nip at the vein in his neck.

**'Itachi count to three and I'll bite once you reach three.'** Sasuke sent into the wave link since he was busy using his mouth to torture Itachi. "One, two, three…" Itachi reached three and just as Sasuke said he bit in and Itachi swore he saw nothing but white. "Ah…Sasuke." Itachi moaned when he accidently arched up and rubbed against Sasuke. **'This happens everytime I bite you. Am I that hot?'** Sasuke teased playfully through the mind link as he smirked the best he could. "Y-Yes…" Itachi panted and the answer surprised Sasuke, who pulled back from Itachi's neck with a smile before leaning down and softly pecking Itachi's lips. "Your turn." Sasuke said right before he was flipped onto his back with Itachi above him. "You are such a fucking tease, you know that?" Itachi hissed before rubbing his crotch against Sasuke's to prove his point. "Ah…Itachi." Sasuke moaned as he closed his eyes from the pleasure. "It seems you get turned on just as much as I do from one simple act as feeding.

"It's not my fault you're drop dead gorgeous." Sasuke said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. "Oh, so it's not my fault that you're irresistible?" Itachi asked with a smirk before he leaned down and kissed Sasuke's neck. "Pretty much." Sasuke said with a shiver as he let Itachi do as he please. "Alright, Sasuke, I want you to count to three and on one of those numbers I'll bite." Itachi teased with a smirk as he nipped at Sasuke's neck. "Teme! Onetwothree." Sasuke said all three numbers together just to make Itachi annoyed and he smirked when he heard a growl come from the older vampire. Sasuke's smirk disappeared though when Itachi without warning sunk his teeth into his neck. "Ah…Baka!" Sasuke hissed at first but it soon twisted into a moan as Itachi grinded against Sasuke. "Ah…Ita...Itachi." Sasuke moaned as he held on to Itachi for dear life.

Itachi smirked as he pulled away and licked his lips. "Enjoying yourself?" Itachi asked never stopping the movements of his hips. "Sh-Shuddup!" Sasuke growled as he glared as best as he could at Itachi. "Aw, here, I'll make you feel better." Itachi teased as he stopped his hips and moved down Sasuke's body until he reached Sasuke's pants. "Actually, I think I'll save it for the honeymoon." He added before he stood up and walked into the bathroom leaving a seething Sasuke behind. "Teme!" Sasuke growled as he stood up and walked out of the room into the hallway. "Come on, Scooby, Skeet, we're going to go _sleep_ in the living room." He stated simply and the two dogs were instantly following him. "Away from mean old daddy." He added as he curled up on the couch with Scooby tucked under his arm and Skeeter behind his bent knees.

Sasuke felt something wet and cold glide across his face after he had been in his meditated state for five minutes. He quickly opened his eyes when he realized it wasn't one of the dogs. "Itachi? What the hell was that?" He growled at the smirking older vampire. "Don't you hate it when you miss the toilet?" Itachi stated as he outstretched his hands again and Sasuke pulled back. "What do you mean miss-OH MY BUDDHA! ITACHI, THAT'S GROSS!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped over the back of the catch away from Itachi's wet hands. Itachi couldn't hold it in any longer when he saw Sasuke's face scrunch up in revulsion he burst out laughing. "I don't see what's so funny about peeing on your hands." He added as he glared at the older Uchiha. "Well, because, one, it's not pee, it is water, two, you fell for my trick anyway, and, three, your reaction was priceless." Itachi said as he finally was able to stop laughing so he could. "Baka!" Sasuke hissed as crossed his arms over his chest glaring at Itachi but it looked more like a pout.

"You're so cute when you're mad." Itachi commented causing the other to look embarrassed. "If only you could blush again, it'd be cuter." He added earning him a glare and middle finger. "Teme!" Sasuke hissed before he bent over the back of the couch to collect his two dogs. "I'm going to go get ready for the wedding tonight. You might want to too." He added as he darted up the stairs without a second glance at Itachi. "Aw, come on, Sasuke, can't you take a joke?" Itachi yelled to the other Uchiha and he laughed when he heard a 'no'. "Well, I figured that if you could take a cock you could take a joke. I guess I was wrong." He yelled again and he snickered when he heard their bedroom door be slammed shut. He smirked as he made his way up the stair and came to their closed bedroom door. "Let me in, Sasuke." He said calmly in his most soothing voice. "No." Itachi heard Sasuke's mumbled response and he couldn't help but smile. "Don't make me beg for you to open the door." Itachi said as he leaned up against the door frame and listen to Sasuke's movements around the room. He knew Sasuke was pacing back and forth trying to think of his revenge.

Itachi sighed after a few minutes or seconds of silence. "Please, let me in, Sasuke." He slightly begged the smaller Uchiha as his face became emotionless again. "Five dollars." Was the muffled response Itachi heard and he looked at the door with a surprised face. "What about five dollars?" He asked as the curiosity got to his mind. "Five dollar foot long." The muffled response was followed by a fit of laughter when the door was open and Sasuke saw Itachi's face. "Not as good as your prank, but I still got a reaction out of you that's priceless." Sasuke stated as he pulled the older man to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I guess you did get me. Though I have comeback that I'm not going to say to that five dollar foot long." Itachi said as he smirked evilly before Sasuke pulled away and looked at him confused. "Tell me." Sasuke growled at the inch taller than him Uchiha. "No, you'll get mad." Itachi dodged answering and smirked even more as he walked away from Sasuke towards the bed. "Tell me now, Itachi, I'll be mad if you don't." Sasuke growled as he moved towards Itachi with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Alright, but don't be mad when I tell you. You asked for it." Itachi stated as he sat on the bed and started to pet Skeeter while looking at Sasuke who had stopped at Itachi's predatory smirk. "You don't need five dollars for my foot long." He purred and grinned from ear to ear when he saw Sasuke shiver noticeable. "Pervert." Sasuke mumbled as he sat down next to the other and started to pet Scooby. "Yes, but you know you love it." Itachi stated as he leaned over to where Sasuke and his noses where touching. "Hmm…Sometimes." Sasuke answered with a smirk of his own before leaning back away from Itachi's face. "How long before the wedding?" Sasuke finally asked the question he wanted to ask. "I'd say six minutes." Itachi stated with a smile as he stood up and held out his hand for Sasuke to take. "But the sun was up just five minutes ago, it couldn't have gone down that fast." Sasuke said as he took Itachi's and let the older pull him up into a tight embrace.

"Correction. The sun was up thirty minutes ago. You were on the couch for thirty minutes. I couldn't bring you out of your meditated state so I went into the kitchen and wet my hands. I do have to say, I'm glad it worked." He said while chuckling into the younger Uchiha's hair. "Wait, thirty minutes? But it felt like only five." Sasuke said stunned at how long he had stayed in his mind. "Well, when you go into your mind, you lose since of time. What feels like five minutes is actually thirty minutes in reality." Itachi explained calmly as he placed a kiss on Sasuke's forehead as the younger looked up at him. "You might want to go get ready, Naruto and Gaara will be here anytime soon." He said and right on time there was a knock on the door. "Correction. They _are_ here." He stated with a smile as he disappeared from Sasuke and was down at the front door in a second.

He smiled brightly as he threw the door open for the two to come in. "Naruto, Gaara, I'm glad you two could make it." He greeted as the two walked in and he closed the door. "Wouldn't miss Sasuke in a dress." Gaara stated with a laugh earning him an elbow from Naruto. "Just for that, when we get married, _you're_ the one wearing the dress." The blonde hissed at his lover. "Fine with me, since I am the one that gets to pick the dress." The red head retorted back with a smirk causing Naruto to grumble a few choice words with a frown across his face. "Oh, come on, guys, don't fight on such a lovely night." Sasuke's voice interrupted any further arguments from the others. "He's right…So, Sasuke, you ready to take this big step?" Naruto asked as he slowly made his way to the stairs in the dimly lighted house. "Ready as I'll ever be." Sasuke answered with a smile as he saw his blonde friend trying his best to make it to the stairs to get to him. "I can't blame you." Naruto said before he finally reached the stairs. He took one step at a time since he really couldn't see the stairs.

"So, how can you guys see in such darkness?" Naruto finally asked as he made it to the top of the stairs next to Sasuke. "We're vampires, we have night vision." Sasuke answered as he turned and walked to the bedroom. "Oh." Was the simply remark to Sasuke's answer. "My wedding things are in here, Naruto. I might need your help soon." Sasuke's voice drifted from the bedroom door and Naruto walked slowly to it. "Alright, I'm coming." Naruto grumbled with a laugh as he closed the door behind him to make sure Itachi couldn't get in. "So, where'd you hid the dress?" The blonde asked as he spotted his friend digging through the walk in closet. "The one place Itachi is no longer allowed to go to. His porn stash." Sasuke stated with a victory smirk as he pulled out his dress, leggings, thong, and even his garter he had stolen from a friend a long time ago. "Itachi has a porn stash?" Naruto asked as he sat on the bed seeing how it was the only furniture in the room that could be sat on. "He _had_ a porn stash." Sasuke corrected with a smirk as he walked out of the closet then going quickly into the bathroom.

Sasuke took off his normal outfit before throwing on the thong and leggings first. He then placed the white with a black strip in the middle and a white rose garter on his leg. Then came the dress and he quickly threw that on over everything. He spun around to the door as he heard a knock. "Sasuke?" Naruto's muffled voice came through the door. "Yeah?" He answered back as he cracked the door open. "Itachi came by while you were in there and handed me this." Naruto said as he held up a while ribbon, but what caught Sasuke's attention was the Uchiha crest hanging from it. Sasuke smiled as he let Naruto into the bathroom so he could help Sasuke put on the necklace. "Thanks." Sasuke said softly as looked at Naruto in the mirror. "No problem. Man, it must be killer to do your own hair since you can't see yourself." Naruto stated and Sasuke nodded his head sadly. "Don't worry; I'll fix your hair for you." The blonde said with a bright smile as he grabbed the brush sitting on the sink and brushed Sasuke's hair down. "It looks better than spiked. The spikes looked like you had a duck butt on your head." Naruto joked earning him a glare from the raven haired vampire.

"At least I'm not a dobe." Sasuke retorted back with a smirk as he saw Naruto playfully frown. "Better than being a duck butt head." He tossed back earning an annoyed growl from the Uchiha. "Dobe." Sasuke hissed as the blonde placed the brush down. "Teme." Naruto hissed back as he looked Sasuke up and down to make sure everything is correct. "Alright, you are ready." Naruto said with a smile of courage at the very tense Sasuke. "Sasuke! Naruto! It's time!" The two heard Gaara's voice yell from the stairs and Sasuke took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he followed Naruto out of the bathroom and to the bedroom door. "Everything will be fine, Sasuke. Just enjoy yourself, don't worry if someone sees you, okay?" Naruto said softly to calm his friend down and Sasuke nodded his head in understanding before letting a smile cross his lips. "Alright, let's go. We don't want to make Itachi wait any longer." The blonde added as he opened the door and walked down the stairs to find Gaara waiting for them.

"Itachi told me to tell you that if you're nervous just to think of his sexy body." Gaara said carelessly and the Uchiha swore if he could blush he would be right now. "He is such a pervert." Sasuke growled as Gaara led Naruto and him to the front door. "Naruto, since they have no relatives, you get to walk Sasuke down the walkway. I'll see ya at the end of it." Gaara said before he disappeared from their sight. Sasuke took another deep breath as he heard the 'Here Comes the Bride' song coming from where he was about to walk to. He was annoyed that he had to walk at human speed since he had Naruto on his arm leading him to Itachi. He just wanted to be beside Itachi so he could feel the reassuring hands on his. He smiled brightly as he finally caught sight of his lover. He first noticed Itachi decided to wear a white long sleeve shirt with a small black tie. The second he notice the black tight pants he was wearing. The third was the Uchiha crest had been sewn onto the front of the black pants.

Itachi had to admit that Sasuke looked amazingly gorgeous as he too finally saw his lover. He was surprised that Sasuke could find a dress that didn't have to have boobs required for it, but he did love it. He loved how it was as white as Sasuke skin and how it flowed behind his lover like a ghost. He smile lovingly as he noticed Sasuke had put the necklace on that he had bought for the younger vampire. His gaze followed Sasuke as the Uchiha made it to him. Naruto released Sasuke's arm and walked over to stand behind him like Gaara was standing behind Itachi. "You look beautiful." Itachi whispered to Sasuke with a smile as he took the younger vampire's hands into his. "Thanks. You look hot." Sasuke complimented back with a smile and Itachi squeezed Sasuke's hands in comfort. "We're ready." Itachi said without even looking up.

"Alright, we are gathered here, under God, to join these two in holy matrimony..." Deidara began as he stood beside the two. "Can we skip the whole boring part, Dei?" Itachi asked letting the annoyance run through his voice. "Oh, yes, since we have no vows, I'll just skip to here, un. Do you Itachi take Sasuke to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" Deidara spoke to Itachi with a smile. "I do." Itachi answered with a smile as he kept looking at Sasuke. "Alright, do you Sasuke take Itachi to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" He spoke to Sasuke this time still smiling.

"I do." Sasuke spoke softly and he swore if they could cry he and Itachi would both be from just the emotions. "Now, the rings, Gaara, un." Deidara said as he watched Gaara walk up to him and hand him the rings. "May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts." Deidara spoke as he handed one of the rings to Itachi. "Itachi, in placing this ring on Sasuke's finger, repeat after me: Sasuke, you are now consecrated to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Deidara spoke and Itachi repeated the sentence without even missing a word while placing the ring on Sasuke's hand.

"Sasuke, in placing this ring on Itachi's finger, repeat after me: Itachi, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Deidara repeated what he had for Itachi and wasn't surprised that Sasuke was able to keep up also as he placed the ring on Itachi's hand. "May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness. In as much as Itachi and Sasuke have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and husband but remember to always be each other's best friend. What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder. And so, by the power vested in me by the Village of Kohona and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and husband – and may your days be good and long upon the earth." Deidara paused for a breath and Sasuke gulped deeply when he saw Itachi's smile turn into a smirk.

"Itachi, you may now kiss the bride." Deidara said and he chuckled as he saw Sasuke glare at Itachi. "You told him to say that, you perverted vamp-" Sasuke's rant was cut short by Itachi's lips on his. "Hey, guys, he said kiss not suck face." Naruto teased causing Sasuke to pull back and glare at the blonde. "You're just jealous." Itachi said for Sasuke with a smirk on his face. "Time for the reception." Gaara announced with a smile as he darted to the radio and grabbing the microphone. "Lady Sasuke, and gentlemen, it's time for the _bride_ and groom dance." He spoke earning him a death glare from Sasuke but he ignored it as he pressed the play button on the machine. Itachi held out his hand to Sasuke with a smile. "Mind if I have this dance?" He asked as a slow song drifted from the speakers. "It'd be an honor." Sasuke answered as he took Itachi's hand and was pulled close to him. He smiled as he rested his head on Itachi's shoulder as they swayed softly back and forth. "The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful. Stop me and steal my breath. And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky. Never revealing their depth. Tell me that we belong together. Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips. Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above." Itachi started to sing along with the song and Sasuke knew instantly Itachi had picked it out.

"I'll be your cryin' shoulder. I'll be loves suicide. I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life." Sasuke was now singing along with Itachi as he held Itachi tighter as they slowly started to moved around in a circle. "And rain falls angry on the tin roof. As we lie awake in my bed. You're my survival, you're my living proof. My love is alive and not dead. Tell me that we belong together. Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips. Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above." Itachi and Sasuke looked so beautiful dancing together it made Naruto cry from the sight. "I'll be your cryin' shoulder. I'll be loves suicide. I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life." Sasuke closed his eyes as he let Itachi do most of the moving as they sang. "And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I fought my way back from the dead. Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said." I'll be your cryin' shoulder. I'll be loves suicide. I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your-" Itachi's voice was really soothing to Sasuke, especially when it was singing. "I'll be your cryin' shoulder. I'll be loves suicide. I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life." Itachi smiled as the song started to slow. He learned down to Sasuke's ear as they continued to move. "The greatest fan of your life." He pulled back some to let Sasuke look at him before he captured the younger Uchiha's lips in a kiss.

"Hey, guys, smile!" Naruto yelled but Itachi and Sasuke broke from the kiss before it Naruto could take a picture, and all he got was Itachi looking to his right and sort of looking back while Sasuke just looked straight at the camera with a small smile. "Aw, I wanted to get a picture of you two kissing." Naruto whined before Sasuke's red eyes turned into a deadly glare. "Why? So you can masturbate to it later?" Sasuke teased and Naruto blushed a deep red. "NO! Gaara would kill me." Naruto retorted back and Gaara nodded his head in agreement. Sasuke laughed as he realized something. "I'm so lucky to have you guys as my friends." He spoke what he was thinking aloud before he was pushed into a chair. "I-Itachi…W-What are you doing?" Sasuke asked nervously as he saw Itachi lift his dress and start to go under it. "It's tradition." Was the small answer he got before he heard Itachi growl and then felt his fangs running along his uncovered thigh before the older vampire reached what he wanted. He grabbed the garter with his teeth and slowly pulled it down. He smirked as he made it to the bottom of Sasuke's leg. He grinned in victory as held the garter in his hand now.

"I'll let _bride_ toss this." He said as he handed it to Sasuke who took it and sling shot it at Naruto and Gaara. Gaara smirked as he grabbed the garter before Naruto did. "Yep, I'm defiantly wearing the dress at our wedding." He stated with a smirk causing Naruto to blush. "Tell your friends bye for the night, Sasuke." Itachi interrupted before Naruto and Gaara could do something bad. "Bye, guys?" Sasuke said confused for he was still taken aback from Itachi's little show that he felt. "Bye, Sasuke." Naruto said as he ran off with Gaara chasing him. The next thing Sasuke knew was that he was in the house with Itachi. "You are going to be punished severely." Itachi growled as he picked up Sasuke bridal style and then in an instant was at their bed. "Wha- Why?!" Sasuke asked in a defense type tone but he was inwardly smirking. "I saw what is under this dress of yours. You really are a fucking tease." Itachi growled as he climbed over Sasuke with a predatory gleam in his eye. "I thought you'd like it." Sasuke said with a smirk before Itachi claimed his lips in a bruising kiss.

Sasuke never knew he could be so happy in his life and the villagers never knew that the ghost was actually a vampire. Sasuke's moans were louder than ever now that he was a vampire but he could care less because he had what he wanted and nothing could change that.

**-The end-**

Yaoi: Yay! I finally finished this story…Funny thing is, school starts back tomorrow. BUUUUUUTTTTT I got this story done so it shouldn't matter because I had promised to finish before it started and I did!

Miku: Congratulations!

Yaoi: Thanks, Miku-chan! ^.^

Skyz: You finally finish it, that's a miracle itself.

Yaoi: *blushes* S-Shuddup!

Skyz: *smirks*

Miku: Reviews are welcomed. Bad and good ones…They really don't hurt Yaoi-chan's feelings…^.^

Yaoi: Yep, I like criticism….as long as it's not to where people are calling me stupid. I can understand if you want to say I made many mistakes but calling me stupid or bitching about this being an Uchihacest is not criticism…it's being a complete and total jerk…but other than that I hope you enjoyed it. ^.^


End file.
